Une année tranquille ou pas!
by Maralcamge
Summary: Post tome 7. Harry pensait passer une dernière année tranquille à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas gagné avec tous ces rêves mystérieux... et qui donc est William Evans? HP/SS/OC, HG/BZ et RW/DM
1. Un anniversaire différent

Voici ma première fic à plusieurs chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Maralcamge

_**

* * *

**__**Une année tranquille… ou pas…**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire différent**_

Harry célébrait aujourd'hui son dix-huitième anniversaire. Maintenant que Voldemort avait été défait en juin, le Survivant n'avait plus à passer l'été avec les Dursley. Il avait donc, au grand dam de Ms. Wesley, emménagé seul dans la grande maison du 12 square Grimaurd. Après toutes les morts causées par la bataille finale, Harry avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler quelques temps pour faire le point et décider ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa vie.

Il avait donc passé l'été à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble à la moldu, ce qui lui permettait de s'occuper les mains tout en réfléchissant à son avenir. Bien qu'il ait désiré prendre du temps pour lui, le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas délaissé ses amis. Il s'était fait un devoir de passer tous ses mercredi avec eux et d'être présent au repas dominical des Wesley.

Ainsi donc, pour son anniversaire, Harry avait convié tous ses proches dans la très vieille et très noble demeure des Black. Tous les invités étaient arrivés et rassemblés autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, attendant qu'Harry se décide une fois pour toutes à ouvrir le paquet déposé devant lui plutôt que d'essayer de deviner ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

- Alors… c'est un cadeau d'Hermione donc j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est un livre mais la boîte est beaucoup trop grosse…

- Harry! Arrête de jouer aux devinettes et ouvres-le!

Ron venait de perdre patience et énoncer très haut ce que nombre des invités pensaient tout bas.

- Mais…

- Il a raison Harry, ouvre-le et fait de même avec les autres avant qu'il ne se transforme en monstre pour avoir un part de gâteau au plus vite.

Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui s'était fait entendre.

- D'accord, mais c'est pas juste. Pour une fois que je prenais mon temps pour les ouvrir…

- Tu prends toujours ton temps! Lui répondirent les deux autres membres du trio avant de rigoler doucement.

En effet, Harry avait fait ce manège depuis le premier Noël qu'ils avaient partagé. À l'époque, il avait été tellement impressionné d'avoir un cadeau bien à lui qu'il avait fait en sorte d'étirer le temps le plus possible pour bien en profiter et avait gardé cette habitude depuis.

Se rendant donc à l'argument de poids de ses amis, Harry défit le nœud qui maintenant le couvercle de la boîte en place avant d'ouvrir la boîte et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il releva rapidement la tête pour regarder sa sœur de cœur dans les yeux.

- Comment tu as su?

Sans attendre, il sorti cinq livres reliés en cuir souple d'un brun soutenu, signe que c'était des ouvrages anciens.

- Je n'ai eu qu'à te regarder. C'est plutôt rare de te voir t'extasier devant une collection de livre plus longtemps que moi.

Tous les invités éclatèrent de rire en entendant la réponse donnée par Hermione. Connaissant l'amour des livres de la jeune femme, ils étaient prêt à parier qu'Harry avait du passer des jours devant les livres sans oser se les procurer.

- Et puis, poursuivit Hermione, vu le sujet, je te les aurais probablement offerts même si tu n'étais pas tombé en pamoison devant à notre dernière visite chez Fleury & Bott.

- De quoi traitent-ils? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry caressa doucement la couverture du premier tome, une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Des créatures magiques à forme humaine. Les deux derniers tomes traitent exclusivement des rites et coutumes chez les vampires et les loups-garous.

Très peu de personnes savaient que le Survivant était littéralement fasciné par ces deux races de créatures magiques et ce, bien avant d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier. En fait, hormis Ron et Hermione, seul Remus avait été mis dans la confidence, peu de temps avant la Grande Bataille où il avait péri avec tant d'autres.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour arrêter de caresser la couverture des livres et porter son attention sur les autres paquets qui attendaient sagement leur tour. De Georges, il reçu un éventail des nouveaux produits qui se retrouveraient sur les tablettes de son magasin de farces et attrapes pour la rentrée. Ms. Wesley lui offrit un foulard, un bonnet et des mitaines qu'elle avait tricoté dans une laine très douce. Le tout était noir avec de délicats motifs du même vert que les yeux d'Harry. Ron, lui, avait eut du mal à trouver un présent qui pourrait convenir à son meilleur ami. Il avait finalement opté pour des billets pour un match de quidditch à domicile de l'équipe de Londres.

Le professeur McGonagall était restée en retrait jusque là. Elle profita d'une accalmie dans l'ouverture des présents pour déposer une enveloppe devant chacun des membres du trio d'or. Tous trois reconnurent immédiatement la fine écriture verte des lettres de convocation de Poudlard.

- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez les ouvrir ensemble… fit la directrice avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione, Harry et Ron se lancèrent un bref coup d'œil avant d'ouvrir leur enveloppe simultanément.

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Vous êtes convié, de même que tous ceux de votre année, à reprendre votre septième année d'étude au sein de la prestigieuse école de la sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Si vous acceptez de revenir, vous pourrez obtenir vos A.S.P.I.C. De plus, il vous est offert de devenir l'assistant professeur du cours de Défenses Contres les Forces du Mal puis que vous avez démontré par le passé une certaine aptitude pour l'enseignement._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste du matériel nécessaire à votre année scolaire._

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir confirmer votre présence avant le 7 août. Comme par les années passées, le Poudlard Express vous attendra au quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross à midi._

_Cordiales salutations,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_  
_directrice de Poudlard_

Harry releva la tête de sa lettre avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Il passa sa lettre à Ron pour récupérer celle d'Hermione. Ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes, tous trois avaient lu les lettres des autres. Hermione s'était vu offrir un poste d'assistant pour les métamorphoses en plus d'être préfète en chef alors que Ron devenait capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch.

Hermione invoqua une plume et de l'encre avant de remplir le formulaire de réponse et de le remettre en mains propres à la directrice de la vénérable institution. Harry et Ron firent de même à leur tour.

- Merci professeur!

Les trois voix avaient fusées en même temps, heureuse et ayant retrouvé pour quelques instants la joyeuse insouciance qu'ils auraient normalement du avoir à cet âge là s'ils n'avaient pas eu à combattre un mage maléfique dès le début de leur adolescence.

- Ce n'est rien les enfants, Comme tous ceux de votre année qui reviennent sont majeurs, vous aurez droit à des chambres individuelles dans votre maison, excepté pour vous Miss Granger, qui devrez partager un appartement de fonction avec votre homologue masculin.

- Qui sera l'autre préfet en chef, demanda Ron qui n'était pas certain de vouloir laisser sa meilleure amie avec n'importe qui comme colocataire.

- Je ne peux pas le dire pour l'instant, il n'a pas donné sa réponse. Vous le saurez, comme les autres, le jour de la rentrée, le 1er septembre.

Harry avait eu un sourire en coin quand Ron avait demandé à connaître le nom de l'autre préfet en chef. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient eu une brève idylle les semaines qui suivirent la Grande Bataille mais avaient rompu assez vite quand la jeune femme s'était aperçue qu'au fond, elle aimait le rouquin comme un frère et non comme un amoureux. Il était manifeste que Ron n'avait toujours pas entièrement tourné la page et qu'il nourrissait encore des sentiments amoureux envers la jolie princesse des Griffondors.

La fête poursuivit son cours alors que Ginny, Neville et Luna déposaient un nouveau présent devant Harry.

- Ce cadeau est de nous trois, en collaboration avec Charlie et Bill, annonça le jeune homme.

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir avant que les joncheruines n'attaquent ton cerveau à nouveau, souffla Luna de sa douce voix éthérée.

Sans se faire prier cette fois, Harry ouvrit le dernier paquet qui commençait à remuer par lui-même. Le couvercle sauta tout seul et la tête d'un petit chiot caramel tacheté de noir en sorti. Harry le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser doucement, tout en remerciant ses amis et en se promettant d'écrire une longue lettre à ses amis absents pour les remercier de ce cadeau.

- On s'est dit que tu apprécierais d'avoir un peu de compagnie dans cette grande maison, expliqua Ginny. C'est un cooshee, un chien elfique. En grandissant, il développera un lien télépathique avec toi et tu pourras savoir tout ce à quoi il pense, ce dont il a besoin.

- Il lui faut un nom, fit remarquer posément Luna qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas complètement à l'ouest.

Harry souleva doucement le chiot afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Quel nom serait le mieux pour toi?

Il avait bien une idée ou deux mais il devait d'abord avoir une réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait découvert cette délicieuse boule de poils.

- Garçon ou fille?

- Une p'tite fille, pour sûr! Les elfes, y gardent les p'tits gars pour eux, répondit Hagrid, plus rapide que les autres. Ta p'tite, elle pourra pas avoir de bébés avec un chien ordinaire. Y'faut un autre cooshee pis qu'elle soit en territoire elfe. Si tu veux, je te raconte tout sur eux à Poudlard. Tu viendras prendre le thé, Crocdur sera contant d'avoir une amie.

- Merci Hagrid...

Harry reporta à nouveau son attention sur la petite chienne dans ses bras et marmonna pour lui-même:

- Princesse c'est vraiment trop commun... même si tu seras quand même ma princesse... Lena? Non pas vraiment... Misty c'est pour les chats... Je sais! Laïka! Tu aimes Laïka ma belle?

La petite chienne frétillait de bonheur dans les bras du Survivant, signe qu'elle aimait le nom qu'il venait de lui choisir.


	2. Retour à Poudlard pour la dernière fois

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 2: Retour à Poudlard pour la dernière fois**_

Le célèbre quai 9 ¾ était envahi par nombre d'élèves et leur famille en ce 1er septembre. Cette année, la rentrée se faisait un vendredi, les élèves auraient donc une fin de semaine complète pour se raconter leurs vacances, permettant aux professeurs de croire qu'ils seraient plus calme que les années passées pour leur première journée de cours le lundi.

Tout au bout du quai, près de la locomotive d'un rouge rutilant, se trouvait un groupe de jeunes gens vêtus de rouge et d'or pour la plupart. Aucun ne portait l'uniforme scolaire pour l'instant mais tous arboraient les couleurs de leur maison respective. Harry Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna et Ginny s'étaient tous regroupés là pour attendre l'autorisation de monter à bord du train pour la dernière fois de leur scolarité. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver à nouveau et avaient bien hâte de découvrir ce que c'était que de passer une année complète sans menace de mort sur leur tête.

Éloigné de quelques mètres, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux si blond qu'ils en semblaient blancs. Il observait le groupe de griffons avec attention, essayant de déterminer lequel ou laquelle émettait cette douce odeur de vanille et de cannelle qui correspondait à son âme sœur. S'il était de retour cette année, c'était uniquement pour trouver cette dernière et apparemment, cet être unique faisait parti du groupe des amis de Potter.

Certes, Draco aurait préféré avoir pour compagnon un représentent de Serpentard ou de Serredaigle mais Griffondor était encore préférable à Poufsouffle. Et puis, n'importe qui n'étant pas un Mangemort trouvait grâce à ses yeux après avoir passé une année complète retiré du monde pour éviter le courroux du Maître de son père après le lamentable échec de sa mission lors de sa sixième année.

Cette année de réclusion avait été marquée par les nombreux Doloris et Cruxio que Lucius avait jeté sur son fils chaque fois qu'il en avait envie et par l'éveil de la nature Veela du jeune homme. Dès l'apparition de cette nature, Lucius s'était calmé mais avait dès lors veillé à ce que Draco n'aie plus aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, même par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le jeune homme n'avait eu connaissance de la fin de la guerre que parce que Narcissia était venu le libérer à la mi-juillet, une fois le procès de Lucius terminé et la sentence annoncée: le Baiser du Détraqueur l'attendait dans les trois prochains mois. Il avait alors reçu une lettre du Ministère lui indiquant qu'aucune preuve n'avait été faite pour le désigner Mangemort et de ce fait, il était donc lavé de tous soupçons.

Draco n'avait pas très envie de reprendre les cours mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa mère au moment de l'inscription, c'était là le meilleur moyen pour savoir si son âme soeur avait le même âge que lui. Dans le cas contraire, à la fin de l'année, il devrait chercher d'une autre façon cet être unique que la magie avait choisi pour lui.

Ah! Si son parrain n'avait pas disparu sans laisser de traces aussi, il aurait pu lui demander de préparer la potion Koohanryo qui lui aurait donné le nom de son compagnon. Mais voilà, selon le Ministère et tous ceux qui étaient présent lors de la Dernière Bataille, le Maître des potions avait été blessé et n'avait pu être retrouvé par la suite.

**oooooooooooooo**

Les trois derniers mois avaient semblé filer à toute vitesse pour l'homme qui observait le départ des élèves depuis le toit de la gare. Voyant que tout était calme, il s'autorisa à repenser aux événements qui avaient eu lieu dans les derniers mois.

_**Flash back**_

Severus venait d'être mordu mortellement par Nagini. Dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus. Potter et ses deux amis avaient quitté la Cabane Hurlante quelques minutes plus tôt.

Se sachant mourant, la terreur des cachots n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui remettre tous les souvenirs qui pourraient aider le garçon à comprendre les événements des vingt dernières années. Il lui avait aussi offert les meilleurs moments passés avec Lily depuis son enfance, ses malheurs causés par les Maraudeurs, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre la marque et tant d'autres souvenirs, parfois heureux, le plus souvent horrible et triste. Puis il avait perdu conscience, le poison du serpent remplissant lentement son office.

Severus se souvenait vaguement d'une douleur incroyable qui avait, sur le coup, semblé ne jamais vouloir diminuer. Elle était tout de même partie, permettant à l'homme d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'il découvrit alors le stupéfia. Il n'était pas dans la Cabane et cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à Ste-Mangouste ou à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il se trouvait dans une chambre agréable aux murs de couleur claire. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui semblait avoir des détails à l'infini dont il ne pouvait détacher son attention qu'avec efforts.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre à ce moment là.

- Enfin réveillé… Tu as soif ?

Severus ne connaissait pas cet homme mais une chose était certaine, voir même évidente : l'inconnu était un vampire.

- Un peu…

Une coupe en or apparût sous le nez du maître des potions.

- Bois ça. Ce n'est pas aussi savoureux que le sang humain mais ça te permettra de tenir jusqu'à ce que je t'aie expliqué pourquoi tu es ici et que l'on parte chasser.

Severus regarda le contenu de la coupe d'un air septique. Il fallait bien un vampire pour offrir du sang à un humain. Non… il n'était plus humain. Il n'existait pas de contrepoison pour le venin du serpent de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous transformé ?

Avec précaution, Severus avala quelques gorgées de sang. Ce n'était pas mauvais finalement, même que le breuvage ravissait particulièrement ses papilles.

- Une promesse faite à Dumbledore il y a longtemps. Je devais le faire dès que le Lord s'en prendrait définitivement à ta vie.

- Il a toujours plus ou moins essayé de me tuer, depuis son retour du moins…

- Mais aucune menace n'a été aussi réelle que l'attaque d'il y a trois jours. Je serais intervenu plus tôt mais le protégé de Dumbledore était trop près et n'aurait pas compris que je voulais te sauver et non pas t'avoir pour dîner. Toujours est-il que je t'ai transformé au dernier moment, juste avant de te transporter ici. Je m'occuperai de te former pour que tu puisses reprendre ton poste à la rentrée. Minerva est déjà au courant.

La conversation avait continué quelques temps. Le nouveau vampire avait donc appris la victoire de Potter et que son « professeur de vampirisme » était végétarien, à savoir qu'il se nourrissait uniquement de sang animal.

Au fil des jours, il apprit également que Tidus avait atteint l'âge vénérable de 300 ans, qu'il espérait toujours rencontrer la personne qui deviendrait son calice et l'accompagnerait dans son immortalité. Il savait maintenant repérer un animal dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres, comment le déguster sans en mettre partout sur ses robes et comment disposer du cadavre pour faire croire à une mort naturelle. Il pouvait également se retrouver dans une foule sans avoir envie de tous les vider de leur sang.

**Fin du Flash Back**

La rentrée ne serait facile pour personne cette année, surtout pas pour l'ancien espion qui avait, dans les dernières semaines, rencontré la nouvelle directrice afin de déterminer le programme du cours de potion et quelles seraient les portes de sorties de Severus quand la soif serait trop grande.

De son perchoir, il regarda les élèves monter à bord du train. Tout semblait en ordre pour le moment. Dans un « plop » discret, il transplana en direction de Pré-au-Lard et pris le chemin du château pour accueillir les enfants sans avoir oublié un petit détour par la Forêt interdite pour se rassasier complètement, juste au cas…

**oooooooooooooo**

Dans le train, aucun adolescent n'avait eu conscience d'être observé pendant l'embarquement. Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute la bande avaient trouvé un compartiment où se poser tous ensemble. Quelques minutes après le départ, Harry avait fait sortir Laïka de sa cage de transport.

Après seulement un mois en compagnie l'un de l'autre, Harry avait réussi à inculquer à la petite chienne à rester à ses côtés en tout temps. Il avait une parfaite confiance en son familier pour rester à ses côtés mais doutait des autres élèves alors, par mesure de précaution, il préféra lui passer une laisse. Laïka n'était pas très heureuse de cette décision et le fit ressentir à son maître par leur lien naissant.

Le Survivant la pris sur ses genoux et lui parla tout doucement à l'oreille.

- Je sais ma belle que tu n'as pas besoin d'une laisse pour rester à mes côtés mais tune connais pas encore tous les énergumènes qui sont dans ce train et que nous devrons côtoyer à l'école… Promis quand toute l'effervescence de la rentrée sera passée, je ne t'obligerai plus à porter une laisse.

Rassurée, Laïka se coucha confortablement, le corps sur les genoux d'Harry et la tête sur ceux de Luna.

- Laïka t'aime bien petite Lune…

Luna sourit de son air énigmatique habituel.

- C'est parce que les doutoufs sont mes amis.

La mention de cet animal pour le moins inusité fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de tous les membres du groupe. Ron et Neville sortaient un échiquier, Dean et Seamus se préparaient pour une bataille explosive, Ginny feuilletait un magasine de mode et Hermione était penchée sur un livre de métamorphose.

Sur les questions de Harry, qui aimait bien connaître les animaux du bestiaire personnel de la Serredaigle, Luna entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'étaient les doutoufs.

- Les doutoufs sont de petites créatures d'environ dix centimètres au garrot. Ils ont une épaisse fourrure qui cache leurs pattes et leur tête. On peut facilement les prendre pour une retaille de tissus. C'est pour ça qu'on les retrouve le plus souvent dans les ateliers de couture.

- Et ils mangent quoi ?

- Des bouts de fils, évidement.

Le trajet se poursuivit ainsi, entre les discussions tranquilles et les passe-temps de toute sorte. Une fois à destination, aucun changement n'avait été apporté par rapport aux années passées : les premières années effectuaient la traversée du lac en barque alors que les autres montaient à bord des calèches tirées par des sombrals, la répartition fut faite par le choipaux et enfin, le banquet eut lieu.


	3. Dans la tête des Serpentards

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 3: Dans la tête des Serpentards**_

Au moment de sortir du train, Draco s'était retrouvé juste derrière le survivant et ses meilleurs amis. La délicieuse odeur qu'il avait sentie un peu plus tôt s'était faite encore plus présente. Il essayait de déterminer à qui elle appartenait quand Pansy se jeta à son cou.

- Mon dragon chéri ! Te voilà enfin ! J'avais peur que tu aies décidé de ne pas revenir comme je ne t'avais pas encore vu dans le train…

Roulant des yeux, Draco repoussa sans douceur la jeune femme alors que Blaise, qui venait de les rejoindre, riait sous cape.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que peut-être je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve ?

- Mais Draco…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je voulais la paix, je l'ai eu et j'aimerais que ça continue. Tu recules de deux pas et tu gardes cette distance entre nous pour le siècle à venir.

Pansy semblait sur le point de se liquéfier pour se cacher dans les fentes du plancher. Blaise, pour sa part, avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son amusement. Il hocha doucement la tête en direction de son meilleur ami en guise de bonjour, hochement que lui rendit le blond.

- Blaise, je vais devoir te parler après le banquet, en privé.

- Difficile mon frère, tu as devant toi le préfet en chef de cette année. La direction a prévu une rencontre avec les préfets dès que les premières années auront rejoint leurs salles communes. Je peux essayer de passer te voir après, s'il n'est pas trop tard.

Draco soupira.

- C'est mieux que rien… Si ta rencontre se termine trop tard, je te parlerai après le petit déjeuner demain matin.

Tout en parlant, les jeunes hommes étaient sortis du train et étaient monté dans une calèche, laissant une Pansy perplexe dans le wagon. Draco ne l'avait jamais repoussé, du moins, jamais aussi brutalement. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important pendant la dernière année. Foi de Serpentarde, elle trouverait pourquoi son dragon blond ne l'appréciait plus.

**oooooooooooooo**

Dans sa nouvelle chambre individuelle, Draco attendait que Blaise se présente à leur rencontre. Il n'avait aucun doute son meilleur passerait ce soir, quoi qu'il en ait dit devant Pansy.

Le jeune homme avait défait ses malles et organisé son espace de travail quand il entendit frapper en cadence à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pour découvrir celui qu'il attendait.

- Entre…

Le blond s'effaça pour laisser passer son ami. Il avait à peine refermé la porte qu'il lançait de multiples sorts afin de garder la discussion qui aurait lieu bien loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Draco n'était pas idiot. Il se doutait bien que Pansy voudrait savoir sur quoi porterait la discussion puisqu'il en avait abordé le sujet devant elle.

Quand il eut terminé de protéger la pièce, Draco découvrit que Blaise s'était avachi sur le lit. Il alla le rejoindre et s'étala sur le dos, détaillant le baldaquin du lit.

- Ça fait quoi d'être préfet en chef ?

- Pas vraiment différent des autres années, sauf que j'ai mon propre appartement. Le seul problème c'est que je le partage avec Granger.

Draco esquissa un sourire alors que ses yeux pétillaient.

- Ton malheur pourrait m'aider…

Blaise se tourna sur le côté pour mieux voir son ami, haussant légèrement un sourcil.

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur mon ascendance veela ? J'ai eu mon héritage l'été de ma fuite.

- Et le lien avec ma « charmante » colocataire ?

- Mon âme sœur fait parti de l'entourage proche de Potter. C'est peut-être même lui directement. Je l'ais senti au moment de descendre du trains, quand Pans m'est sauté dessus.

- Donc, tu comptes sur moi pour t'inviter à l'appartement et voir si Granger est celle que la magie t'a choisi ?

- Comme toujours, tu comprends vite…

- Tu vas vraiment te lier avec un Griffondor ?

- C'n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Le Veela s'impatiente depuis tout à l'heure. Les trois odeurs étaient si fortement mélangées… Depuis le train il penses que ces trois-là sont en fait un trio d'amant et il n'aime pas ça.

- Tu sais, le veela fait parti de toi donc tu penses ce qu'il pense, dans un certain sens.

- Je sais… c'est juste plus facile de différencier mon nouvel instinct de moi de cette façon.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses… Il y a d'autres choses dont tu veux me parler ?

- Mon parrain, il ne t'a pas semblé étrange pendant le banquet ?

- Je n'ai pas porté une attention particulière à notre directeur de maison, j'avais quinze premières années à surveiller je te rappelle…

- C'est vrai… Ça fait vraiment étrange de pouvoir te parler… ça fait étrange tout court de côtoyer autant de gens…

Blaise roula à nouveau sur le dos, surpris par le côté bavard de Draco, lui si secret habituellement.

- T'as la parlotte on dirait… Tu n'aurais pas reçu un sort par hasard ?

Le métisse posait ses questions sur le ton de l'humour, même si l'inclinaison de son ami pour la confidence l'inquiétait un peu.

- Pas du tout… C'est probablement la conséquence de mon année de réclusion. J'ai trouvé l'année particulièrement longue sans pouvoir parler à quelqu'un même juste pour le narguer.

- Je vois…

Blaise se leva lentement. Il commençait à se faire vraiment tard et demain il devait être présent dans la Grande Salle à la première heure pour donner le bon exemple.

- C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais ce magnifique corps a besoin d'un minimum d'heures de sommeil pour continuer à éblouir la gente féminine et les éphèbes.

Draco éclata de rire. On ne changerait pas Blaise. Il continuerait toujours à mettre son agréable physique en avant, peu importe la raison.

- Alors file donner son quota de sommeil à ce corps qui n'équivaudra jamais à moitié du mien. Tout le monde sait que les blonds aux yeux bleus font plus craquer que les métisses aux yeux de saphir.

- Bonne nuit Bro ! Méfies-toi de Pansy, elle va lancer l'opération Malfoy me cache quelque chose dès demain.

- Je sais… et je ne suis pas prêt de lui confier quoique ce soit. Elle m'énerve encore plus qu'avant et je ne l'ai revu que depuis quelques heures. Enfin…. Bonne nuit ! Essaie de ne pas faire trop de cauchemar. Avoir Granger aussi près, ça n'incite pas aux plus beaux rêves.

- Ne parles pas trop vite, elle est peut-être ton âme sœur. Une chance sur trois c'est ça ?

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus était assis à sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs. Il jouait du bout de la fourchette avec le peu de nourriture déposée dans son assiette. Il aurait bien aimé goûter tous ces mets mais depuis sa transformation, tout ce qui n'était pas du sang avait un effroyable saveur de cendre.

D'une oreille distraite, la terreur des cachots écoutait les babillages de ses collègues. Tout ce qu'ils racontaient était dénué d'intérêt. S'ennuyant à mourir, le vampire promena son regard sur la salle pleine d'étudiants. Il remarqua sans peine que pratiquement tous ceux qui auraient du quitter Poudlard l'an dernier étaient de retour.

Il retint à grand peine un soupir lorsqu'il constata qu'en plus de devoir endurer Potter une année supplémentaire, il devrait également se farcir les chaudrons explosifs de Londubat. Du côté de Serpentard, manquait à l'appel Crabbe et Goyle. Severus avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient été transférés à Salem. Il plaignait leurs nouveaux professeurs il n'était pas évident d'enseigner à deux cruches pareilles. Au moins il n'aurait plus à gonfler leurs notes pour plaire à Voldemort.

Il vit que Draco s'était isolé de ses camarades de maison. Avec l'éveil de son héritage veela, c'était une bonne chose, ainsi il risquait moins de se faire violer sur place. Même de la table des professeurs, Severus pouvait sentir les phéromones que son neveu dégageait pour attirer sa moitié. Tous en seraient perturbés, sauf pour le meilleur ami de son filleul. Cet ami aurait pour mission d'aider Draco à trouver son âme sœur mais également de le protéger des assauts de ceux qui seraient trop perturbés par des phéromones ne leur étant pas destinés.

Ce serait intéressant de voir comment allait se dérouler l'année dans ces conditions. Un veela et un vampire dans Poudlard, ça ne manquerait pas de créer des situations des plus abracadabrantes. Dommage qu'il doive être un des acteurs principaux de ces événements.

Après tout, étant si fortement entouré, il était bien possible qu'il trouve son calice. Quand ce serait fait, il ne pourrait plus se contenter de sang animal pour se sustenter. Severus aurait besoin de celui de son calice, rien ne pourrait le remplacer selon Tidus.

Il y avait tout de même un avantage à être devenu vampire, se dit-il en sortant de table pour regagner les cachots, c'est qu'il n'aurait plus du tout besoin de dormir et qu'il pourrait passer ses nuits à regarnir l'armoire de potions de l'infirmerie et à effectuer ses recherches. Recherches qui d'ailleurs avaient trop été mises de côté ces dernières années avec le retour du Mage Noir. Mais maintenant, Severus comptait bien remédier à la situation.

Il avait pour projet d'améliorer sa potion tue-loup afin d'éradiquer tout transformation à la pleine lune. Ensuite, il faudrait trouver un moyen de stabiliser la dernière potion sur laquelle il travaillait avant le retour de son ancien maître. C'était une potion pour l'instant sans nom qui permettait à la personne qui la buvait de faire le tri dans ses émotions et ses pensées afin de prendre une décision sage et éclairée.


	4. Mais qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM?

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 3: Mais qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM ?**_

En ce premier matin à Poudlard, tous les élèves profitaient de leur samedi matin pour s'offrir une grasse matinée. Enfin, tous sauf Harry Potter qui se faisait, à l'instant même, lécher le visage par une jeune cooshee excitée.

- Calmes-toi Laïka, sinon je ne jouerai pas à la balle avec toi dans le parc.

La petite chienne arrêta aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait, sans pour autant descendre du lit. Dire qu'elle adorait jouer à la balle était un euphémisme. Sa queue battait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle produisait de petits gémissements pour qu'Harry se réveille plus vite.

Par leur lien, le jeune homme perçut quelques mots : * pipi… courir… balle ! * Le premier mot le réveilla instantanément. Si elle avait envie, fallait sortir au plus vite.

Il attrapa ses lunettes en s'asseyant dans le lit et repoussa les couvertures, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Laïka.

- Désolé ma puce.

Le jeune homme sorti du lit et enfila son pantalon de la veille et le premier pull qui croisa son chemin.

- Tu viens ?

Laïka bondit par-dessus le lit et fila chercher sa balle avant de venir s'asseoir aux pieds de Harry, la queue frétillante.

*Jouer !*

- Oui, on va jouer un peu.

*Pas laisse ?*

- Il est trop tôt. Restes bien près de moi d'accord ?

Voyant que sa chienne acceptait ses consignes, Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le parc, Laïka sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le grand hall, le Survivant eut l'impression d'être suivi mais Laïka était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller se dégourdir les pattes qu'Harry n'y porta pas une grande attention. La petite chienne cabriolait tout autour de son maître, veillant toutefois à ne pas le faire tomber, ni à lâcher sa balle qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry récupéra la balle et laissa sa princesse faire ses besoins avant de tenir sa promesse et lancer la balle à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois Laïka allait la chercher pour la déposer aux pieds du jeune homme. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, Harry riant de toutes les pitreries que pouvait inventer la belle cooshee.

Le sentiment d'être observé n'avait toujours pas quitté Harry mais il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, rien ne semblait suspect. Si quelqu'un l'observait réellement, il devait être sous une cape d'invisibilité ou protégé par un sortilège de désillusion. Harry se dit qu'il ne donnerait rien d'intéressant à son observateur, qui qu'il soit. Tout ce qu'il pourrait voir, c'est le Survivant qui s'amusait comme un petit fou avec sa chienne, ce qui était la vérité d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux que depuis que Laïka était entrée dans sa vie.

Quand la petite chienne eut bien dépensé son énergie, Harry entreprit de lui montrer quelques tours que l'on montrait aux chiens ordinaires, expliquant la situation à Laïka dans un murmure alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

* Humain derrière arbre *

Avec ses sens aiguisés, Laïka avait bien évidement repéré l'intrus depuis un moment. Harry décida de profiter de cet avantage. Faisant mine de faire une course avec sa jolie chienne, le jeune homme s'arrangea pour passer si près de l'arbre que lui avait désigné son amie qu'il pu sentir sur le dos de sa main le tissus bien particulier des capes d'invisibilité.

Bientôt, l'estomac du Survivant se fit entendre. Jouer ave la cooshee dès son réveil lui avait fait retarder son petit déjeuner.

- Viens Laïka, on va manger.

**oooooooooooooo**

Derrière l'arbre, l'observateur sourit. Bientôt il pourrait se montrer à découvert, mais pour l'instant, il devait rencontrer la directrice.

**oooooooooooooo**

À la table des Griffondors, Hermione et Ron attendaient leur ami, légèrement inquiets. Normalement, Harry était un gros dormeur et même une bombe ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Donc, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que sa chambre était vide, ils avaient automatiquement pensé que leur ami avait des problèmes. Après tout, le Survivant semblait avoir un don pour les attirer depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

- Enfin te voilà !

- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Dans le parc avec Laïka, elle avait besoin de sortir.

Dès que son nom avait été prononcé, Laïka avait posé sa patte avant droite sur les cuisses de son maître, maître qui lui gratouilla le crâne en retour.

- Elle est propre maintenant mais quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure… et puis tant qu'à être sorti, j'en ai profité pour lui faire faire un peu d'exercice.

Hermione avait un tendre sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Harry donnait ses explications. Il prenait l'éducation de sa chienne très à cœur. Nul doute que le moment venu, avec la personne qui lui conviendrait le mieux, Harry ferait un excellent père.

- Elle grandit tellement vite, souligna Ron. Hagrid t'as dit quelle taille elle aurait une fois adulte ?

- Non… je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je pensais lui rendre visite cet après-midi… Mais d'après Neville et Luna, elle devrait faire près d'un mètre vingt au garrot.

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était servi et avait également préparé une petite assiette pour Laïka.

* Tien ma chérie. Ce n'est pas aussi équilibré que tes croquettes mais ça devrait te caler jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne à la tour. *

* Merci ! Faim ! *

Chaque jour le lien télépathique devenait plus fort, permettant maintenant à Harry de formuler une phrase ou deux s'il se concentrait fortement. Laïka, pour sa part, était toujours au style télégraphique dans ses transmissions. Harry pensait que c'était probablement du à son jeune âge.

- Avant que j'oublie, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin dans le parc. On se retrouve dans la salle sur demande à 14h00 pour que je vous explique ?

- Pourquoi si tard ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que j'ai rendez-vous à 11h00 dans le bureau de McGonagall pour rencontrer le prof de DCFM. Elle n'a même pas dit son nom hier soir.

- Elle n'a pas annoncé non plus qui seraient les profs de potion et de métamorphose, souligna Hermione.

- Bah, c'est sûrement Snape qui aura les potions, comme d'habitude, glissa Ron.

- Tu oublies un truc, répondit Harry, Snape est porté disparu depuis la Grande Bataille. Je doute qu'il revienne maintenant, s'il est toujours en vie. Il était plutôt mal en point quand je l'ai laissé dans la Cabane Hurlante ce jour-là.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Aucun d'eux n'aimait parler des derniers moments de vie de Voldemort, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient, comme à cet instant, dans une pièce surpeuplée où tous pouvaient entendre leur discussion.

- Alors ce prof de DCFM, vous pensez que c'est un homme ou une femme ? demanda Ron pour relancer la conversation sur un sujet moins dangereux.

- Je crois que ce sera un homme, répondit Hermione. De tous les profs que nous avons eus, les seuls qui aient été quelque peu compétant étaient des hommes.

- Vrai… le meilleur, c'était Rémus, souligna Harry, mais… je ne veux pas me prononcer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un prof compétent avec qui je m'entendrai un minimum vu que je suis son assistant.

- McGo a sûrement fait attention à ça voyons !

- Professeur McGonagall, Ron ! Un peu de respect quand même !

Harry devait se retenir pour ne pas rire. Ces deux-là avaient beau ne plus être ensemble, ils se comportaient toujours comme un vieux couple. L'Élu était prêt à parier que même sur leur lit de mort, ils se chamailleraient toujours pour des broutilles.

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, Laïka à ses pieds. Il était un peu stressé à l'idée de rencontrer celui ou celle qui serait son professeur et mentor pour cette dernière année à Poudlard.

Il prit une bonne inspiration et toqua à la porte. Il attendit que son ancienne directrice de maison l'invite à entrer avant de pousser la lourde porte de chêne. De l'autre côté, Harry découvrit le professeur McGonagall assise bien droite derrière son bureau. Juste devant elle se trouvait un homme mi-trentenaire. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les blés murs et il avait un délicat teint de porcelaine.

- Assieds-toi Harry, l'invita la directrice. Tu veux un peu de thé ?

- Avec plaisir, Madame, souffla Harry alors qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil restant, près du nouveau professeur.

La directrice posa une tasse de thé fumante devant chacun des hommes assis devant elle avant de faire les présentations.

- Harry, voici Tidus Gunrr, le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Tidus, je vous présente Harry Potter, il sera votre assistant cette année.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Harry nota que le professeur avait les mains plutôt froides pour la saison. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes de circulation.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, Professeur Gunrr.

- Moi de même, monsieur Potter.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient les politesses d'usage, Harry releva un peu la tête pour se faire une meilleure idée de ce nouveau professeur. Il se retrouva rapidement prisonnier de son regard azur, son cœur battant la chamade. Plus il le regardait et plus Harry se sentait fondre.


	5. Quel regard!

Bonjour à tous,

Je dois malheureusement vous informer que je ne pourrai pas continuer à poster au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. En effet, je suis maintenant enceinte de 8 semaines et cette grossesse me demande énormément d'énergie. Comme je suis passée d'une nuit standard de 6 heures de sommeil à une d'au moins 10 heures, je manque un peu de temps pour composer et réviser. Les prochains chapitres arriveront seulement quand j'aurai eu le temps de les écrire.

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 5: Quel regard !**_

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de son nouveau professeur, Harry cherchait sa respiration. Il était complètement hypnotisé par les prunelles bleues qui faisaient face aux siennes.

Il ne sorti de sa transe que lorsque Laïka bondit sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement la joue gauche. Harry lui repoussa gentiment la tête.

- Laïka, c'est non !

De son côté du bureau, Minerva affichait un petit sourire en coin. Encore une fois, Albus avait vu venir les choses à la perfection. Elle devrait avoir une bonne conversation avec son tableau dès que ces deux-là seraient partis.

- Désolé professeurs, Laïka est encore petite.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme avait déposé sa chienne par terre, lui indiquant d'un geste de rester à ses pieds et d'être bien tranquille.

**oooooooooooooo**

Dans la Salle sur Demande, les trois amis sirotaient une tasse de chocolat chaud bien installé près d'une cheminée ronflante. Pour les besoins de la discussion, la salle avait pris l'apparence d'un salon confortable, offrant fauteuils et canapés moelleux pour ses visiteurs du moment.

Harry s'était installé dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée. Il se sentait frigorifié depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de la directrice à peine deux heures plus tôt. Il se sentait également vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important mais qu'il n'aurait pu nommer.

Hermione et Ron respectaient son silence. Tous deux étaient curieux d'en savoir plus sur la raison de cette rencontre mais comprenaient également que leur ami ait besoin d'organiser ses idées.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence qu'Harry s'autorisa à parler de tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là. Il commença par raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant la période de jeux de Laïka avant d'enchaîner sur sa rencontre avec le4 professeur Gunrr. Il rapporta l'essentiel de ce qui s'Était dit dans le bureau de la directrice, omettant toutefois la puissance du regard du professeur et combien il en avait été remué.

- Donc, voilà, résuma le Survivant, je vais l'assister pour les cours des premières deuxièmes et troisièmes années. De temps à autre, environ une fois aux deux mois, je devrai enseigner seul. Le professeur ne fera que me superviser à ces moments-là. Oh, et pour la partie pratique des septièmes années, je serai de toutes les démonstrations.

- C'est chouette ! Sauf que… Ron semblait hésitant, sauf qu'avec tout ça, tu n'auras plus le temps de jouer au quiddich.

- La directrice le savait déjà, c'est pour ça que tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe alors que j'aurais pu demander à l'être à nouveau. Mais… même sans le poste d'assistant, je n'aurais pas voulu être capitaine cette année.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que j'ai eu ma dose de leadership avec la guerre. Je ne veux plus mener les autres, du moins pour le moment. Je veux profiter de tout ce que peut m'apporter notre dernière année. Enseigner, c'est différent de diriger une équipe ou une attaque contre Voldemort. C'est… relaxant en comparaison, vous comprenez ?

- Pas vraiment mais, bon… je vais juste devoir me trouver un nouvel attrapeur. Personne dans l'école n'a ton niveau.

- Mais oui, voyons ! C'est juste qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de se faire voir tant que j'étais dans l'équipe.

**oooooooooooooo**

Dans son tout nouvel appartement, Tidus faisait les cents pas. Lui qui pensait avoir une année relaxante en acceptant ce poste à Poudlard, voilà que tout se compliquait.

Merlin qu'il avait soif. Sans faire ni une ni deux, Tidus sorti de l'école d'un pas rapide, s'élançant vers la Forêt Interdite dès qu'il le put.

**oooooooooooooo**

Minuit venait de sonner sur l'horloge de la salle commune des Griffondors. Dans son lit, Harry ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il était là, couché sur le dos, à regarder fixement son baldaquin, ressassant sans arrêt sa rencontre avec le professeur Gunrr.

Cet homme était énigmatique mais surtout, il avait un charisme fou. Harry aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder comme ils l'avaient fait qu début de la rencontre. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait fasciné à ce point.

Le jeune homme se retourna sur le côté, serrant ses couvertures contre lui comme un enfant aurait serré sa peluche. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il une si grande fixation sur son professeur alors qu'il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments et décider s'il devait reprendre ou non sa relation avec la belle Ginny. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le professeur Gunrr, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de dormir, Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme tout en repoussant les couvertures avec ses pieds. Sans bruits, il sorti du lit et alla chercher la série de livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Réveillée par les mouvements de son maître, Laïka relava la tête et grimpa dans le lit quand Harry vint retrouver la douce chaleur des couvertures, ses livres sous le bras. Sa chienne collée contre lui, le jeune homme entreprit de lire jusqu'à s'endormir au milieu d'une page. Toutes les créatures magiques décrites en ces pages l'aidaient à se détendre et chassaient au loin l'idée désagréable qu'il avait le béguin pour son nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Juste avant de finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Harry se dit qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de se changer les idées encore plus efficace que ses ballades nocturnes sous la cape d'invisibilité.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla au matin, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le livre encore ouvert sur son oreiller. Un paragraphe semblait se détacher de la page.

_Dans toute l'histoire recensée des vampires, un seul cas de calice à plusieurs vampires est connu. De ce cas unique, il en ressort que le calice était au départ une sorcière d'exception, aux pouvoirs phénoménaux et qu'une fois l'union complétée avec sa compagne et son compagnon, elle devint encore plus puissante. Son nom est resté dans les mémoires : Morgane._


	6. Les recherches de Draco

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 6: Les recherches de Draco**_

En ce dimanche matin, Hermione s'étirait avec volupté dans les draps de son lit. Jamais depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'école, elle n'avait passé une si bonne nuit. Son lit était à la fois ferme et moelleux, juste comme elle l'aimait, tendu d'une série de couvertures lourdes et chaudes à souhait.

La jeune femme laissa errer son regard dans toute la pièce. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la décoration n'était pas complètement rouge et or. En fait, les murs étaient peints en blanc, de même que le plafond. De belles lattes de bois ornaient le bas des murs, apportant une touche chaleureuse à la pièce. Le sol de pierre était recouvert d'un épais tapis à longs poils blancs. Tous les meubles étaient en érable vernis. Seule touche de couleur dans la pièce, les rideaux de velours aux fenêtres et du baldaquin ainsi que quelques coussins décoratifs d'un rouge profond.

Paresser plus longuement dans le lit tentait Hermione mais son esprit cartésien lui rappela qu'elle avait obligation de se présenter au petit déjeuner ce matin-là, après tout, c'était son tour de rencontrer le professeur qu'elle devrait assister tout au long de l'année.

À contre cœur, elle quitta la chaleur de son lit et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Bien enroulée dans sa robe de chambre, ses cheveux entortillés dans une serviette, Hermione entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas hors de la salle de bain qu'elle frappa quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Zabini qu'est-ce que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un rougissement alors que la lionne levait les yeux pour rencontrer non pas la peau sombre et mate de son colocataire mais plutôt le teint de porcelaine du meilleur ami de ce dernier.

- Granger ! Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas !

- Malfoy, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Maintenant pousses-toi de mon chemin, j'ai mieux à faire que de passer mon avant-midi à m'engueuler avec toi.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'héritier Malfoy avait bien vieilli pendant son année de retrait. Il semblait encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir. « Minute Hermione, depuis quand tu le trouve séduisant ce petit con prétentieux ? »

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant moi ?

- C'est toi qui es devant ma chambre. Zabini, c'est la porte de gauche.

- Je sais…

- Dans ce cas, pousses-toi !

- Sinon quoi ?

- PEEEEEVE !

À peine avait-elle hurlé le nom du fantôme qu'il arrivait dans le salon des préfets en chefs, de même qu'un Blaise les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pleins de sommeil et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux noirs et verts tombant bas sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, princesse des Griffons ?

- Lui, Hermione pointa Malfoy, il m'empêche d'aller dans ma chambre.

- Franchement Granger ! Tu crois qu'un fantôme me fait peur ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel fantôme…

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus que Peeve avait frappé. Un liquide doré et gluant coulait lentement sur les cheveux de Draco, endommageant son pull gris en cashmere.

- Arg ! Tu vas me le payer Granger ! Blaise, files-moi un de tes pulls, il est hors de question que quelqu'un me voit comme ça !

- Va prendre une douche, je t'apporte ça…

Dès que Draco se fut engouffré dans la salle de bain, Blaise arrêta de retenir son sourire.

- Du miel Peeve ?

- C'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main… Il faudra vous contenter d'autre chose pour vos fringales.

Hermione riait franchement. Faire sortir Malfoy de ses gonds était toujours aussi amusant.

- Merci pour le coup de main Peeve. Je te paie comme d'habitude ?

- Tout à fait princesse ! Bonne journée à vous deux…

La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre au même moment où l'esprit frappeur sortait des appartements. Si l'année continuait sur cette lancée, elle allait se ruiner en farces de toutes sortes pour payer les bons services de Peeve.

**oooooooooooooo**

Blaise entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Il déposa le pull demandé par son ami sur le meuble prévu à cet effet.

- Tu as trouvé mon shampoing Dray ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Granger aurait encore plus de produits que ma mère.

- Oui j'ai trouvé… par contre, pour ton savon, c'est pas gagné…

- Normal, j'ai un gel en ce moment. C'est la bouteille verte avec le bouchon bleu. Normalement la troisième en partant de la gauche.

- Vous avez établi un système de classement des produits ? En deux jours de cohabitation ?

- Pas vraiment eu le choix vu tous les produits qu'elle utilise quotidiennement. Mais bon… tu ne m'as toujours pas dit… Granger est ta compagne ?

- Non. Tu avais raison, la voir au sortir de la douche m'a permis de n'avoir que son odeur à la fois. Tu m'imagines passer ma vie avec une sang-de-bourbe, amoureux qui plus est ?

Pendant la conversation, Blaise s'était assis sur le comptoir, balançant doucement ses jambes en attendant que le prince de sa maison soit de nouveau présentable.

- Bah… elle est plutôt canon cette année… et elle a le sens de la répartie. Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer en l'ayant comme colocataire.

- Peu importe… à choisir entre les trois, je crois que Potter serait moins pénible à vivre. Weasley n'a aucune tenue à table, entre autre…

Un petit silence s'installa, le temps que Draco termine sa douche. Il ressorti de la cabine avec une serviette autour de la taille, pas le moins du monde gêné d'être pratiquement nu devant son ami.

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour les deux autres ?

- Comme pour Granger je crois. J'ai entendu dire que Potter abandonnait le quiddich cette année et que Weasley le remplaçait comme capitaine de l'équipe. Je n'aurai qu'à me « tromper » de vestiaire après leur entraînement.

- Je sais que tu es souvent dans la lune mais à ce point, personne ne te croira. Et puis avec toute l'équipe dans le vestiaire et tes phéromones, tu vas te faire violer avant même d'avoir approché ta cible.

- Pas fou…

- Et j'imagine que tu veux garder tes prouesses pour ton compagnon ?

- C'est ce que le veela veut, oui…

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que le veela et toi ne faites qu'un ?

- Sûrement un bon million de fois d'ici à ce que j'aie déterminé lequel est mon compagnon.

Un frisson parfaitement visible parcouru Draco alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller.

- Mon compagnon est Potter ou Weasley… ça fait froid dans le dos.

- Vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses à l'idée et voir le bon côté des choses : les deux sont canons dans leur genre et ont la cote auprès du ministère. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ton âme sœur t'aidera à redorer le blason des Malfoy.

Draco hocha la tête, parfaitement en accord avec le raisonnement de son ami, bien qu'il ait encore du mal à accepter que son âme sœur soit un griffondor.

Maintenant que le jeune homme était à nouveau présentable, les deux Serpentard sortirent de la salle de bain. Blaise alla s'habiller à son tour puis tous deux sortirent de l'appartement des préfets pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner plus que mérité après les diverses émotions de la matinée.

Il leur fallait maintenant mettre au point un plan pour que le prince de Serpentard découvre qui entre Harry et Ron était la perle que la magie lui avait choisie.

**oooooooooooooo**

Le dimanche s'était étiré paresseusement pour les membres du trio d'or. Tous trois s'étaient retrouvés pour passer l'après-midi sous les chauds rayons du soleil de septembre dans le parc de l'école. Hermione était allongée sur le dos, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Harry, ce dernier assis au pied d'un arbre, tentait vainement de démêler les cheveux de son amie avec ses doigts. Ron n'était pas bien loin, allongé sur le ventre, battant des jambes au gré de la discussion.

La jeune femme expliquait comment s'était passé sa première rencontre avec le professeur McCormic, la nouvelle enseignante de métamorphose.

- C'est une ancienne étudiante de Poudlard, presque aussi rousse que Ron et Ginny. Tu crois qu'elle t'est parente Ron ?

- Possible… le mieux ce serait de demander à Maman, elle est maniaque de notre généalogie familiale.

- Avec un nom pareil, fit remarquer Harry, elle a probablement plus de chance d'avoir un lien avec Seamus.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, chacun donnant libre court à ses réflexions.

- Harry, Mione, vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy est bizarre depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard ?

- À part qu'il était devant la porte de la salle de bain de l'appartement ce matin, non pas vraiment…

- Pourquoi il était devant ta porte, s'informa Harry.

- Je crois qu'il venait voir Zabini et qu'il s'est tout simplement trompé de porte. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas à foncer dedans pratiquement en sortant de la douche.

- J'imagine oui… Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est étrange, Ron ?

- Parce qu'il est toujours seul dans son coin. Il n'est plus suivi en permanence par Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

- Pour Crabbe et Goyle, c'est normal, ils ne sont pas ici cette année, souligna la préfète. Par contre, Parkinson qui ne le suit plus comme un gentil toutou, ce n'est pas normal.

- Peut-être qu'il a finalement réalisé à quel point elle ressemble à un bulldog.

- Ça c'est méchant Harry !

- Mais c'est vrai !

- C'n'est pas une raison pour le dire…

Hermione se releva pour s'assoire, délaissant son confortable oreiller.

- C'est presque l'heure du souper, je dois passer à l'appartement avant de manger.

Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses amis.

- Je vous revois dans la salle à manger.

La jeune femme quitta aussitôt, laissant Harry et Ron poursuivre leur conversation.


	7. Début des cours

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 7: Début des cours**_

Au plus grand désarroi des élèves le lundi matin arriva, annonçant la reprise des cours et la fin des vacances estivales.

Très motivé, Harry s'était réveillé une demi-heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il avait profité de ce temps supplémentaire pour prendre soin de Laïka, sachant très bien que sa première journée serait chargée et qu'il N'aurait que peu de temps à lui consacrer. Ils étaient donc sortis pour faire un peu d'exercice avant le petit déjeuner.

Tout le temps où il avait joué avec la petite chienne, il avait à nouveau eu l'impression d'être observé. Pourtant, il était seul dans cette partie du parc. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il avait cette désagréable impression et ça commençait à l'irriter légèrement.

*Laïka, est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se cache de nous ?*

La chienne continua à gambader entre les arbres avant de répondre par le lien :

*Ici homme vieux, gentil.*

Pour montrer l'endroit où se trouvait l'observateur, Laïka tourna autour de lui trois fois avant de suivre une piste imaginaire.

Harry remarqua que c'était l'emplacement exact que la cooshee lui avait indiqué quelques jours auparavant. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, se promettant d'en toucher un mot à la directrice dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. L'inconnu avait beau être gentil aux dires de Laïka, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas un étudiant de l'école et qu'un professeur ne se serait pas caché ainsi.

Le jeune homme siffla son familier puis prit la direction de la salle à manger pour rejoindre ses amis atour de l'excellente cuisine des elfes de maison. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà assis et avaient gardé une place auprès d'eux pour le survivant qui alla rapidement les rejoindre, Laïka ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, malgré l'absence de laisse.

L'ambiance était électrique dans la grande salle. Tous étaient énervés à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle année. Seuls les premières années étaient anxieux, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Dès que tous furent arrivés, le professeur McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

- Comme les plus anciens élèves ont pu le remarquer, cette année, la présentation de vos professeurs n'a pas été faite suite à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. C'est une chose à laquelle je vais remédier à l'instant.

Suivant ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer, la directrice présenta chacun des anciens professeurs, gardant les nouveaux membres du corps professoral pour la fin. La plupart des élèves frémirent lorsqu'ils surent que Severus Snape était de retour pour enseigner les potions. Nul doutes que plusieurs lui avait préféré le professeur Slughorn.

- Le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal sera assuré par le professeur Tidus Gunrr.

L'homme qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré se leva et salua les élèves d'un hochement de tête. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre. Hermione donna un léger coup de coude à Harry.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était bel homme, il a attirer plus de groupies que Lockhart.

- Je suis un peu mal placé pour juger de son physique, mais une chose est sûre, il semble avoir plus de cervelle que Lockhart.

À peine avaient-ils échangé ces quelques mots que déjà la directrice avait présenté Amélia McCormick, nouveau professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor.

- Mais tu avais raison, la prof de métamorphose est assez rousse pour faire parti de la famille de Ron.

À peine quelques secondes après la présentation des nouveaux professeurs, tous les plats du repas apparurent et ainsi, tous purent se régaler.

Ron, contrairement à son habitude, ne se rua pas sur les plats posés devant lui. Son attention était fixée sur une autre table.

Bien évidement, cet état ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux autres membres du célèbre trio.

- Ron ?

- Ron !

- Je crois qu'il ne nous entend même pas.

Sur ces sages paroles, Harry passa sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

- Youhou ! Ron !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu étais sur quelle planète ? s'informa Hermione.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

- Ça devait être rudement important pour que tu en oublies de manger…

- J'ai pas oublié de manger !

- Alors comment tu expliques, demanda Harry avec un sourire, que nous soyons tous servis sauf toi ?

- Bon d'accord, j'étais peut-être plus dans la lune que je ne le pensais.

Sans faire ni une ni deux, Ron se servit une généreuse portion de tout ce qui lui plaisait et qui se trouvait offert ce matin là. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, son assiette débordait d'une montagne de victuailles.

- On commence par quoi ce matin ? demanda le glouton entre deux bouchées.

- Botanique, ensuite Harry a son premier cours de DCFM comme assistant et moi celui de métamorphose. Toi tu as Étude des Moldus pendant ce temps. Après c'est la pause repas. En après-midi nous avons double cours de potion puis Harry et moi devons à nouveau assister notre professeur. Ron, tu as quartiers libres après potion, tu devrais en profiter pour préparer les essais de l'équipe.

- Miss organisation a parlé !

À cette dernière réplique de Ron, Hermione eut une moue boudeuse.

- Allez, ne fait pas cette tête, fit Harry en essayant de lui ramener le sourire, tu sais bien qu'il dit ça pour te faire réagir…

- Je sais, la jeune femme poussa un long soupire. N'empêche que c'est méchant.

Dans une attitude très mature, elle tira la langue à son rouquin d'ami.

- Moi j'y vais, je voudrais passer un peu de temps dehors avant de m'enfermer dans une serre.

Hermione laissa donc les garçons terminer leur repas et quitta la grande salle de son pas rapide. Restés seuls, Harry et Ron chahutèrent un peu tout en terminant leur repas.

**oooooooooooooo**

Le cours de Botanique s'était déroulé à merveille. Griffondors et Poufsouffles avaient été rassemblés pour cette matière, rendant le cours particulièrement calme comparativement à un où se seraient retrouvés Serpentards et Griffondors. Sans grande surprise de la part des rouge et or, ils apprirent que Neville, grâce à son talent inné avec les plantes, était l'assistant du professeur Chourave.

Ce premier cours servit essentiellement à revoir les notions apprises pendant les six premières années de leur scolarité, permettant ainsi à ceux qui avaient côtoyé la guerre de plus près de se remettre doucement dans le bain des études. Passionné, Neville était un excellent professeur. Circulant entre les rangées du groupe, rendu impressionnant par les deux années fusionnées, il rectifiait patiemment les gestes de ses congénères afin que ceux-ci ne se retrouvent pas avec un doigt en moins ou empoisonnés par le suc d'une plante.

Comme toujours, Harry Ron et Hermione étaient placés les uns près des autres. À ce petit groupe venait s'ajouter Ginny qui était bien contente de se retrouver dans la même classe que ses amis. Chaque fois que la rouquine en avait l'occasion, elle envoyait un clin d'œil ou un sourire à Harry.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la benjamine du clan Weasley nourrissait toujours des sentiments pour son ex petit ami et qu'elle désirait reprendre leur relation si Harry était du même avis. Seulement, le jeune homme ne savait plus du tout où il en était vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. Par moment il se disait que reprendre pourrait être agréable, alors qu'à d'autres, il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourtant, quand il essayait de voir à long terme, Ginny ne faisait pas parti de ses projets. Il l'aimait énormément pour ça oui, mais au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il n'avait eu envers la jeune femme qu'un émoi d'adolescent. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi faire miroiter un rêve à Ginny pour ensuite ne pas le réaliser ?

Harry en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il en fut sorti brusquement par Neville qui venait de lui enlever le sécateur des mains.

- Tu en coupais plus et tu n'aurais plus eu de plante du tout Harry…

- Oups…

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge à l'idée d'avoir été perdu à ce point dans ses pensées.

- Merci Neville, je vais faire plus attention.

- Vaudrait mieux, le professeur Chourave n'apprécie que moyennement la coupe à blanc de ses plantes.

Neville accompagna ses paroles d'un léger clin d'œil. Tous savaient que le professeur n'était pas bien méchant, tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas directement à ses plants chéris. Le reste du cours se passa sans anicroche et les élèves purent quitter la chaleur des serres pour se rendre à leurs prochains cours.

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry avait utilisé tous les passages secrets de sa connaissance pour arriver au plus vite à la salle où aurait lieu les cours de DCFM. Ce premier cours était très important à ses yeux et il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. De plus, il espérait avoir l'occasion de parler quelques minutes avant le début du cours afin de savoir quel en serait le sujet, mais aussi des attentes du professeur envers son assistant.

Le souffle un peu court d'avoir gravi cinq étages au pas de course, le jeune homme toqua à la porte de la classe. Cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule après qu'Harry eut entendu le professeur l'autoriser à entrer.

Ce qu'il découvrit dans la classe une fois à l'intérieur le laissa sans voix. C'était à la fois semblable et très différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu comme classe de DCFM.

- Bienvenue dans notre classe, M. Potter.

La voix du professeur Gunrr venait de la droite. Ce côté de la classe avait été aménagé pour les cours théoriques. On y trouvait un grand bureau pour le professeur et un plus petit pour son assistant. Il y avait également une série de tables convenant à deux personnes pour les élèves.

- Bonjour Professeur.

Harry prit le temps d'observer le reste de la pièce avant de poursuivre. Sur la gauche se trouvait un grand espace où pratiquer les sorts ainsi qu'une estrade où pourrait avoir lieu les duels et les démonstrations.

- J'aime beaucoup la disposition de la classe, nous y serons bien je crois.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Votre chiot n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non… elle est encore trop turbulente pour pouvoir m'accompagner en cours. Elle est plus en sécurité dans ma chambre.

Tout en échangeant ces paroles, le professeur s'était approché d'Harry afin de pouvoir parler plus doucement car mine de rien, c'était là l'une des plus vastes salles de classe de Poudlard.

- Comment vous sentez vous avant ce premier cours ?

- Un peu nerveux à vrai dire…

- C'est normal.

Le professeur Gunrr accrocha les yeux d'Harry du regard.

- Tout va très bien se passer.

Aux oreilles du Survivant, cette voix était quasi hypnotique. Il avait plongé dans le regard azur de son professeur sans même s'en apercevoir. Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient quitté son esprit. Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie : se blottir dans les bras de cet homme magnifique et ne plus jamais les quitter. Quand le jeune homme réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et rompit le contact visuel avec son professeur.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour le cours de ce matin ?

La voix d'Harry était légèrement gênée. M^me parler du cours le mettait soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Puisqu'il s'agit des premières années Serpentards et Serdaigles, je pensais me limiter à une explication du plan de cours de cette année et s,il reste du temps, leur faire une démonstration de ce qu'ils seront en mesure d'accomplir dans sept ans.

- Quel type de démonstration ?

Harry essayait de regarder ailleurs dans la classe mais toujours son regard revenait sur le professeur.

- Je pensais à un duel entre vous et moi. Vous connaissez les règles d'un duel ?

- Très peu en fait. Il n'y a qu'en deuxième année où nous avons eu une leçon sur les duels. Avec tous les changements de professeurs, je crois que cette portion de matière a été oubliée.

Le professeur prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que son assistant venait de lui dire.

- Je vois… les notions de duel sont optionnelles au cursus, vos anciens professeurs n'auront donc pas eu l'Occasion de vous les enseigner. Un duel de démonstration est différent d'un duel d'honneur ou de compétition. Vous avez vu le salut protocolaire ?

- Oui, je crois m'en souvenir.

- Bien, alors nous commencerons par cela. Ensuite, nous appliquerons la méthode attaque-défense.

Voyant le regard un peu perdu d'Harry, Tidus s'expliqua un peu plus.

- Par exemple, je vous lance un sort de _Jambes en coton_, vous parez avec un sort défensif comme _Protego_. Ensuite, c'est votre tour de m'attaquer et je me défendrai.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ce genre de duel, il pourrait gérer.

L'arrivée des premiers élèves interrompit leur conversation et le professeur invita son assistant à prendre place au bureau qu'il avait prévu pour lui. Le cours se déroula à toute vitesse pour Harry. Il connaissait déjà la matière et habituellement la lecture d'un plan de cours était plutôt ennuyante mais le professeur Gunrr avait un don pour rendre sa matière vivante et intéressante. Harry, ainsi que la grande majorité des élèves, était suspendu à ses lèvres.

Vint finalement le moment que le jeune homme redoutait un peu : sa présentation officielle comme assistant du professeur. À sa plus grande surprise, les premières années réagirent plutôt bien à la nouvelle, même les Serpentards, qui pour plusieurs, avaient des frères ou des sœurs plus âgés qui ne portaient pas Harry dans leur cœur.

Le duel annoncé par Tidus avant le cours suivit immédiatement la présentation. Il se déroula lui aussi de manière satisfaisante. Harry n'était pas trop sûr de lui au départ mais après quelques minutes, il reprit son assurance et se débrouilla comme un chef. À la fin du cours, le Survivant resta quelques minutes, le temps d'aider le professeur à tout remettre en place.

**oooooooooooooo**

L'heure du repas avait également filée comme l'éclair. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de manger et de faire sortir Laïka qu'il était déjà l'heure de se rendre aux cachots pour un long cours de potion avec Snape. Il n'était pas du tout motivé à s'y rendre, Ron et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs.

C'est donc en râlant et en traînant des pieds que les garçons descendirent les escaliers alors qu'Hermione n'avait que la tête basse.

Ils durent attendre devant la porte que le professeur arrive. Tous trois étaient plutôt silencieux Ron était perdu dans ses pensées à nouveau, Hermione révisait une dernière fois le programme des six dernières années alors qu'Harry repensait au long regard qu'il avait échangé avec le professeur Gunrr. Il en était encore tout remué et juste y repenser lui faisait ressentir à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt ce jour-là.

Autour d'eux, le reste des élèves de Griffondor de leur année étaient arrivés. Pour ce cours, ils seraient jumelés aux Serpentards. Ces derniers restaient entre eux, discutant calmement sans invectiver leur maison rivale comme ils l'auraient fait les années précédentes.

Il faut dire que la plupart avaient été durement touchés par la guerre. Pour chacun, un ou deux de leurs proches avait été jugés et incarcérés, voir même condamnés à mort. Dans cette situation, aucun ne se sentait d'assez bonne humeur pour chercher les embrouilles avec les représentants des autres maisons. Le mot d'ordre des Serpentards en ce début d'année scolaire était : « Faites-vous oublier ».

Enfin la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les élèves pour leur premier cours de potion de l'année. Peu de choses avaient changé dans la salle de classe par rapport aux années passées. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre et froide mais semblait plus propre. En effet, les toiles d'araignées avaient disparues, de même que l'épaisse couche de poussière qui couvrait les bocaux d'ingrédients les moins souvent utilisés.

Severus, n'ayant plus besoin de dormir, avait profité de ce temps supplémentaire à ses journées pour effectuer un grand ménage de la salle de classe et de la réserve. Vu la quantité de poussière qui s'était accumulée, le professeur comprit pourquoi tant de chaudrons explosaient ces dernières années. Il avait eu beau répéter à ses élèves de toujours nettoyer les bocaux avant de prélever les ingrédients pour éviter toute contamination des produits, il semblait que bien peu l'aient écouté, d'où les nombreuses explosions de chaudrons.

Une autre différence avec les années précédentes attendait les élèves. Su chaque table de deux étaient déposé des parchemins pliés en trois de manière à former une petite pancarte. Le nom d'un élève était écrit sur chaque parchemin.

- Cette année, j'ai choisi les binômes et les places qui leur étaient attribuées. Aucun changement ne pourra être apporté alors faites-vous à l'idée de travailler avec votre partenaire, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Peu heureux de cette nouveauté, les élèves partirent à la recherche de leur place et accessoirement, de leur coéquipier.

C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouva avec Théodore Nott au premier rang, immédiatement suivi du seul duo uniquement composé de Serpentard : Draco et Blaise. À la droite de Ron se trouvaient Hermione et Neville. Le professeur avait jugé que la jeune femme avait les réflexes assez rapides pour intervenir dans le chaudron de son coéquipier s'il y avait menace d'explosion. Harry, pour sa part, se retrouvait trois rangs derrière sa sœur de cœur, en compagnie d'un Serpentard d'un an son cadet et ont il n connaissait rien. Ginny, de son côté se retrouvait dans la rangée à gauche de son frère, tout au fond de la classe, en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson.

Une fois les élèves tous assis, le professeur commença à parler, expliquant les potions qui seraient au menu cette année et ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre pour les ASPICS. Il leur annonça qu'après la pause, ils auraient une première potion à réaliser.

Harry, la tête dans sa main, écoutait avec attention son professeur. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas mais après avoir vu ses souvenirs en juin, il comprenait un peu mieux le grand homme. Et puis maintenant il savait que sa mère avait été en binôme avec Snape et qu'elle était même excellente en potion, ce qui le motivait à être plus sérieux dans cette matière. Il avait l'impression qu'en travaillant bien en potion, il rendrait fière cette femme qu'il avait si peu connu.

Bien qu'attentif, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer certains changements chez le meilleur ami de sa mère. Le plus frappant, c'est qu'il avait perdu son teint jaune et cireux. En fait, bien qu'il avait toujours une peau très pâle, il semblait éclatant de santé, alors qu'il avait toujours eu un teint maladif, faisant penser qu'il souffrait d'une cirrhose du foie ou d'un autre mal de ce type. Ses cheveux également avaient changés, ils semblaient maintenant doux et bien entretenus, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec les cheveux gras de potion des années précédentes.

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus déambulait dans les rangées de sa classe. Pour un cours Griffondor / Serpentard, il pouvait dire que les choses allaient plutôt bien. Personne n'avait osé contredire son choix de jumelage et jusqu'à présent, aucune menace de chaudron explosif.

La soif était plus difficile à canaliser pour cette deuxième partie du cours. L'un des élèves, il n'aurait pu dire lequel à cet instant, avait une odeur plus que délicieuse. Le vampire devait se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas aller renifler chacun de ses étudiants pour trouver lequel avait une si charmante odeur et en faire son prochain repas.

Tidus ne lui avait pas dit qu'un humain pouvait sentir aussi bon. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle dès la fin des cours pour trouver une solution, sinon, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le laisser repartir vivant une prochaine fois.

- Monsieur Smith, vous devez émincer le gingembre, pas en faire de la purée. J'aurais cru que vous sauriez faire la différence après six années de potion. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard.

Tous les élèves regardèrent leur professeur comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Il fallait leur accorder que c'était du jamais vu. Dans toute sa carrière, Severus n'avait encore jamais retiré de points à sa propre maison, sauf en cas de faute extrêmement grave. Et encore, plus souvent qu'autrement, même dans ces cas, il ne sévissait pas.

D'un seul regard, il enjoignit à sa classe de reprendre leur travail. Ce qu'il aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur les élèves. Respirant un bon coup pour savourer sa victoire, Severus sentit à nouveau cette odeur délectable. Lequel de ces cornichons osait avoir un sang aussi attirant ? En quelques enjambées longues et silencieuses, le vampire se retrouva auprès de la source de ses tentations. Il baissa les yeux pour finalement savoir à qui appartenait ce parfum délicieux.

Severus fut plus que surpris de découvrir à qui elle appartenait. Ce n'était pas possible à ses yeux. Et pourtant, cette merveilleuse odeur émanait bel et bien d'Harry Potter. Comme si le gamin ne lui avait pas déjà assez pourri la vie depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il fallait également qu'il devienne son tortionnaire.


	8. Dicussions entre vampires

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 8: Discussions entre vampire**_

Dès la fin des cours, Severus était sorti se ravitailler dans la Forêt Interdite. Côtoyer Potter et son sang plus qu'alléchant pendant trois heures puis terroriser les premières années Poufsouffles et Serdaigles pendant une heure et demie avait éveillé son appétit. Heureusement, il y avait des animaux en quantité dans la forêt, et pas tous magiques.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé le sang de trois lièvres, d'un ours commun et d'un daim que le professeur commença à se sentir un minimum rassasié. Il prit donc place sur une souche pour réaliser différents exercices de relaxation que Tidus lui avait enseigné. Ces exercices, bien qu'ils semblaient anodins, étaient en fait très efficaces pour garder sous contrôle les instincts de tueurs des vampires.

Une fois les exercices effectués, Severus pu sentir que la frénésie de la soif l'avait quittée et qu'il avait finalement ingéré suffisamment de sang pour l'instant. Il disposa des cadavres de ses proies pour éviter que les charognards s'approchent trop de l'école de sorcellerie puis prit la direction de cette dernière. Il devait voir Titus de toute urgence.

Le potioniste trouva ce dernier assis sur les marches de l'entrée principale. Il semblait totalement absorbé par ses réflexions.

- Tidus, il faut qu'on parle.

Tiré de ses pensées, le professeur de DCFM esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Pas ici… Je ne veux pas que toute l'école le sache. Rejoint-moi dans mes appartements après le repas.

- Tu viens jouer la comédie humaine ?

- Pas ce soir, j'ai trop bu pour supporter l'odeur de la nourriture.

- Comme tu veux. Je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'aurai fini de faire acte de présence.

- Parfait.

À tout à l'heure !

Sana laisser une chance à Severus de répondre, Tidus était parti, laissant son ami rejoindre ses quartiers.

**oooooooooooooo**

Les deux vampires étaient installés dans le salon de Severus. Ils regardaient le jeu des flammes sur les bûches de la cheminée. Aucun n'était pressé de parler finalement, après tout, ils avaient la nuit devant eux.

- Comment s'est passé cette première journée de cours ? demanda Tidus en rompant le silence.

- Très bien jusqu'au double cours des septièmes années Serpentard et Griffondor. Jusque là, la soif ne s'était même pas présentée.

- C'est très bien, tu as tenu une demi-journée en étant entouré d'humain. Ce n'est pas tous les vampires de ton âge qui pourraient s'en venter.

- Le problème c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul qui me semble réellement comestible.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un qui a une odeur irrésistible, au point d'effacer toutes les autres ?

- Même dans ma vie d'humain je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi bon.

Tidus garda le silence un moment, cherchant comment formuler sa réponse.

- Je connais cette sensation. Je la ressens depuis quelques jours maintenant. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux trouvé notre calice.

Dès que le mot calice avait été prononcé, Severus avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Pour lui, il était inacceptable que le destin ait pu choisir de l'unir pour l'éternité avec un griffondor frondeur et héritier des Maraudeurs.

- Tu veux me dire qui c'est ? demanda le vampire blond. Tu ne devais pas beaucoup l'apprécier dans ton autre vie vu la tête que tu fais…

- C'est… Potter !

Severus avait craché le nom comme s'il lui brûlait les lèves.

- Impossible ! C'est MON calice !

- Comment ça c'est Ton calice ?

- Je vis exactement les mêmes tourments que toi quand je suis en sa présence.

- Mais c'est le Mien ! Tu viens de le dire !

Sans même s'en être aperçu, Severus venait de se montrer particulièrement possessif envers Harry. L'instinct de vampire luttait de plus en plus pour prendre pleinement le contrôle du maître des potions.

- Ce n'est pas normal que nous soyons tous les deux attirés par son sang. Je vais faire des recherches pour voir s'il y a un précédent. En attendant, ne te lie pas avec lui, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Promis ?

- Je ne l'aurai en cours que vendredi. D'ici là, je devrais pouvoir l'éviter. Mais… je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir résister à son attraction pendant les trois heures du cours.

- Calmes-toi Severus, si je peux lui résister alors qu'il est mon assistant, tu peux le faire aussi pour la durée de son cours. Fais juste attention à bien te nourrir avant de le revoir et ce sera plus facile.

- N'empêche, dépêches-toi de faire tes recherches…

Tidus lui sourit doucement. Pas plus que Severus il ne désirait partager son calice, et surtout pas après l'avoir attendu près de trois cents ans. Le destin faisait les choses d'une bien étrange manière pour eux trois.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tard cette nuit-là, Tidus était assis dans un coin de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Plusieurs grimoires et rouleaux de parchemin s'empilaient devant lui. La bibliothécaire en aurait pour un long moment à ranger tout cela le lendemain matin mais le vampire n'avait aucun remord à lui laisser un surcroît de travail.

Il avait lu tout ce qui avait trait au vampirisme, que cela touche ou pas la relation entre la créature magique et son calice. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur un très vieux parchemin écrit en runes. D'un survol du regard, il savait déjà que le texte parlait d'une femme calice et de ses deux vampires hommes et femmes.

Tidus lança un sort pour obtenir une copie du texte, ramassa toutes ses notes et alla retrouver son ami vampire dans son laboratoire. Comme il le pensait, il trouva Severus plongé dans la concoction d'une potion compliquée. Il s'installa donc dans un coin pour ne pas lui nuire et s'attela à la traduction du texte.

Deux heures plus tard, le maître des potions éteignait le feu sous son chaudron.

- Tu voulais me parler Tidus ?

- J'ai trouvé un texte qui concerne exactement notre situation. Je n'ai pas encore terminé de le traduire mais voici déjà ce que j'ai.

Le vampire blond tendit le parchemin où il notait sa traduction à son cadet.

_Jusqu'à présent, je suis le seul calice dans cette situation. J'ai, pour moi seule, deux vampires qui assurent mon bonheur et ma protection. La situation n'est pas toujours évidente car tous deux refusent de me partager mais je suis certaine qu'ils finiront par s'entendre._

_Merlin suppose que ma puissance magique et la pureté de mes sentiments sont pour beaucoup dans l'attraction que Salmalexia et Axel ressentent envers moi. Pour ma part, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais plus me passer ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. À nous trois, nous nous complétons parfaitement._

La traduction de Tidus s'arrêtait là pour le moment. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Severus réalisa que son ami n'avait en fait traduit que le tiers du texte qu'il avait trouvé.

- Il y en a donc eu d'autres…

- C'est ce que je crois. Ce texte est tiré du journal personnel du seul calice connu ayant eu deux vampires.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Morgane

- Ça explique pourquoi elle parle de Merlin comme son contemporain.

Tidus hocha simplement la tête.

- La théorie de Merlin n'est pas bête. Harry a un potentiel magique incroyable. Sans ça, il n'aurait pas pu vaincre Voldemort.

Quand le nom de son ancien maître fut prononcé, Severus en put retenir un frisson de dégoût. Il haïssait tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour garder sa couverture. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier cette trop longue période de sa vie mais inlassablement, quelque chose venait le lui rappeler.

Tidus ne s'était aperçu de rien et continuait à élaborer sa théorie.

- Les sentiments de ce petit bout d'homme sont aussi très purs. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas un lien mental aussi fort avec son cooshee, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il a un chien elfique ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis son anniversaire selon ce que m'en a dit la directrice. Il semblerait que ce soit un cadeau de ses amis pour qu'il ait toujours de la compagnie lorsqu'il est à la maison familiale des Black.

Severus se mit à arpenter son laboratoire en réfléchissant. Il était complètement abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry s'installe seul dès qu'il aurait atteint sa majorité. Après tout, il devait être heureux chez Pétunia, nourrit, logé et blanchit, traité comme le petit prince arrogant qu'il était. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de s'installer seul si vite ? Severus n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Pourquoi s'est-il installé chez les Black ?

- Aucune idée…

Après un long moment de silence, Tidus ajouta :

- Je m'avance probablement mais il semble avoir besoin d'un minimum de solitude. Peut-être avait-il besoin de s'éloigner de tous pendant un moment.

- Où as-tu vu que c'était un solitaire ? Il est toujours entouré de sa cours ou, au minimum de Granger et Weasley.

- C'est que tu ne l'as pas bien observé alors… Chaque soir, il sort dans le parc pendant une bonne heure, seul. Il fait la même chose le matin.

- C'est peut-être pour prendre soins de son chien.

- Si ce n'était que pour cela, ses amis le suivraient, or, le matin ils ne sont pas encore sortis de la tour et le soir ils l'attendent patiemment à l'intérieur.

Severus regarda le vampire blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Et tu sais tout ça en le connaissant depuis quoi ? Trois jours ?

- J'avais envie de le connaître un peu mieux que par ce que les journaux en ont dit ces dernières années. J'ai commencé à l'observer avant même de ressentir l'attraction du calice.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que Tidus ne reprenne la parole.

- Aucun de nous deux ne connaît le vrai Harry Potter. Ça ne servirait à rien de nous battre. Nous avons tous deux été choisis pour le protéger et prendre soins de lui. Vaudrait mieux bien nous entendre dès maintenant, sinon c'est notre calice qui en pâtira plus tard. Cherches bien au fond de toi, tu ne veux plus le blesser.

Sur ces paroles, Tidus ramassa ses affaires et quitta le laboratoire pour finir sa traduction au calme, loin de la jalousie envahissante de son ami.


	9. Ron et les devoirs

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 9: Ron et les devoirs**_

La première semaine de cours avait filé à toute allure, apportant son lot de devoirs et d'études. Ron se trouvait déjà envahi par les différents travaux. Il faut dire que cette année, il avait très peu de période d'études en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et que du coup, l'organisation d'Hermione pour les études et la patience d'Harry pour lui expliquer les notions mal comprises lui manquaient beaucoup.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie, il devait organiser lui-même ses heures d'études pour se maintenir à niveau. Il espérait pouvoir y parvenir mais tout lui semblait extrêmement ardu.

Le jeune homme avait déjà essayé de faire ses travaux dans la salle commune de sa maison mais son attention finissait toujours par être attirée par les conversations autour et il abandonnait ce qu'il faisait pour chahuter avec les autres. Il avait ensuite tenté de s'installer à la bibliothèque mais il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, comme s'il profanait le sanctuaire de sa meilleure amie.

Finalement, il avait découvert une vieille salle de classe au cinquième étage. Elle était un peu poussiéreuse mais rien qui ne puisse être réglé avec quelques coups de baguette magique. Il s'était donc nettoyé une table et réparé une chaise avant de s'installer. Étonnement, Ron réussi à rester concentré durant toute la période qu'il s'était alloué pour ses travaux ce soir là. Plus surprenant encore, il avait terminé tous les travaux qu'il avait pris avec lui alors qu'il lui restait plusieurs jours pour les remettre.

Fier de lui, Ron commença à ranger ses livres. Concentré sur ses devoirs, il s'était légèrement éparpillé. Il avait utilisé non seulement la table qu'il avait nettoyée mais aussi ses deux voisines, laissant ses livres ouverts dessus alors qu'il gardait la table propre pour ses parchemins de rédaction. Tout à son ménage, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux faire lire ses dissertations à Hermione avant de les rendre, question de s'assurer qu'il avait bien réalisé ses exercices.

Les jours suivants, Ron revint plusieurs fois à cette salle de classe pour travailler. Il avait finalement trouvé la méthode et le lieu d'études qui lui convenait. Peu à peu, il rendit l'espace plus invitant, rembourrant sa chaise avec un coussin qu'il avait métamorphosé à partir d'un vieux chandail tricoté par sa mère et qui était maintenant percé aux coudes. Dans le fouillis de la vieille salle de classe, Ron avait trouvé plusieurs chandeliers qu'il avait nettoyés puis disposés sur ses surfaces de travail.

**oooooooooooooo**

Les « escapades » en solo de Ron n'avaient pas échappé à ses condisciples de maison, si bien qu'avant même la fin de la deuxième semaine de cours circulait une rumeur comme quoi le trio inséparable de Griffondor était en froid. Seuls les élèves les plus proches d'Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient compris que les nouvelles responsabilité des deux premiers créaient l'éloignement temporaire des trois amis. Après tout, c'était un peu comme si Harry et Hermione étaient déjà entrés dans leur vie d'adulte alors que Ron, lui, restait encore un peu dans l'enfance.

Draco avait écouté tous les ragots sans les commenter. Il savait bien que toutes les rumeurs avaient un fond de vérité, surtout si les informations qu'elles contenaient se recoupaient. Ainsi, il croyait que les membres du trio d'or s'étaient un peu éloignés mais pas qu'ils étaient en froid.

Toutefois, il voyait là une magnifique occasion de réussir à voir Ron sans retrouver l'odeur des deux autres mélangées à la sienne. Sans même parler de son plan à Blaise, il commença à suivre Ron discrètement. Oui, il le nommait maintenant par son prénom car, que ce soit lui ou son meilleur ami qui doive être son âme sœur, mieux valait essayer de s'entendre avec l'autre, sinon il aurait de nombreuses prises de tête avec sa moitié. Il le sentait déjà sans même savoir qui, entre les deux, l'était.

Dès la fin du cours de potion de ce troisième lundi à Poudlard, Draco suivit discrètement le cadet des frères Weasley. Après plusieurs détours, il découvrit la pièce que Ron s'était aménagé pour étudier. Ce dernier était assis devant sa table, tous ses livres sortis pour commencer le devoir donné par le parrain de Draco quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le prince de Serpentard resta dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant près de dix minutes sans faire un bruit. Soudainement, il n'osait plus s'approcher pour vérifier si le rouquin était son âme sœur. Il avait l'impression que s'il entrait maintenant, il briserait quelque chose en Ron.

C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds qu'il s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme travailler à son devoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas osé entrer dans la vieille salle de classe. Songeur, il prit la route des cachots et s'installa sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout ça au calme.


	10. Les vampires doivent être patients et Ha

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 10: Les vampires doivent être patients et Harry fait de drôles de rêves**_

_Jusqu'à présent, je suis le seul calice dans cette situation. J'ai, pour moi seule, deux vampires qui assurent mon bonheur et ma protection. La situation n'est pas toujours évidente car tous deux refusent de me partager mais je suis certaine qu'ils finiront par s'entendre._

_Merlin suppose que ma puissance magique et la pureté de mes sentiments sont pour beaucoup dans l'attraction que Salmalexia et Axel ressentent envers moi. Pour ma part, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais plus me passer ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. À nous trois, nous nous complétons parfaitement._

_Le lien n'est pas encore complété. Je refuse qu'ils se nourrissent de mon sang tant qu'ils ne feront pas un minimum d'efforts pour mieux s'entendre. La situation est déjà bien assez compliquée sans qu'en plus je me sente tiraillée entre eux deux, et je sais que c'est ce qui arrivera s'ils ne s'entendent pas avant que la cérémonie ait lieu._

_Ce n'est pas facile de leur résister. J'ai autant envie qu'eux d'être leur calice, de partager leur vie. Heureusement, j'ai toujours cette petite voix intérieure qui me dit quand il est temps de m'éloigner avant de succomber. Cette même voix me dit qu'il faut attendre qu'ils atteignent l'harmonie avant de consommer mon sang, sans quoi, nous courrons tout droit à notre perte._

_La première fois que j'ai entendu la voix, c'est lorsque j'ai appris la nature vampirique de Salmalexia et d'Axel. Je crois qu'elle est la manifestation de mon instinct de calice. Si je croise un autre calice, il faudra que je lui demande…_

**oooooooooooooo**

Tidus venait de terminer sa traduction. Il l'avait un peu mise de côté pour bien commencer l'année scolaire. Contrairement à Severus, il avait eu à planifier chacun de ses cours afin de combler les lacunes laissées par ses prédécesseurs et cela avait occupé une bonne partie de son temps.

Une autre partie de son temps, en dehors des cours, avait été occupée à en apprendre plus sur son apprenti. Son instinct lui disait qu'aborder le sujet des vampires et des calices de but en blanc serait le meilleur moyen pour le braquer. Mieux valait apprendre à le connaître et le mettre en confiance avant de lui parler de ce sujet.

Il avait donc continué à observer Harry lors de ses sorties en solitaire. Tidus lui avait également demandé à plusieurs reprises de venir le rencontrer pour la planification des cours. Peu à peu, il lui avait fait raconter ses cours de DCFM et avait compris à quel point ses élèves avaient été mal préparés, Harry surtout, qui était destiné à vaincre Voldemort. Pourtant, à travers ces récits, il comprenait que Dumbledore avait fait de son mieux avec les ressources dont il disposait pour cette guerre.

Le vampire avait donc revu tout le programme prévu par le ministère afin de remettre ses élèves à niveau. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années seraient ceux qui auraient le plus de travail à fournir pour arriver au point où il voulait qu'ils soient à la fin de l'année.

Tidus avait également profité de chaque rencontre pour s'imprégner de la douce odeur de son futur calice. À plusieurs reprises il s'était à nouveau laissé hypnotiser par les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Jusqu'à présent, il avait su s'empêcher de le forcer à créer le lien et avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre par sa traduction, il avait bien fait. Restait plus qu'à espérer que Severus pourrait faire de même. L'appel devait être encore plus fort pour lui, il était, après tout, encore un nouveau-né, malgré sa soif qu'il contrôlait très bien.

Réprimant un soupire, Tidus se leva de son bureau. Il roula sa traduction et pris le chemin du laboratoire de Severus. Il devait convaincre son ami d'être patient avec leur calice. Cette fois, il soupira bruyamment la partie n'était pas gagnée.

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry était assis près du foyer dans sa salle commune. Septembre touchait à sa fin mais il se sentait aussi frigorifié qu'en janvier. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait réellement chaud que pendant ses cours de potions et lorsqu'il était dans la classe de DCFM.

À cet instant, s'il avait pu s'assoire plus près du feu, il l'aurait fait. Il fixait les flammes sans les voir, son esprit totalement absorbé par certaines images du rêve qui l'avait réveillé cette nuit là. Il s'enroula dans un plaid et continua de contempler les flammes.

Peu à peu, il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, reprenant ses rêves.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Harry était allongé dans un grand lit aux draps soyeux, entièrement nu. Il se retourna sur le côté, frottant sa joue avec délice contre l'oreiller moelleux. Un petit gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien et il ne comptait pas se creuser la tête pour le savoir._

_Un baiser fut déposé dans son cou, juste sous son oreille gauche. Il ne retint pas le sourire qui suivit le frisson qu'avait provoqué le baiser._

_- Je sais que tu ne dors plus, petit ange…_

_Un autre baiser fut déposé sur son front alors qu'une main lui caressait doucement les côtes et la hanche._

_- Tu es assez reposé, Amour ?_

_Cette deuxième voix était étrangement douce. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'elle aurait du être froide et sarcastique. D'un autre côté, il était tellement bien maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin._

_- J'ai pas envie de bouger, grogna Harry d'une voix endormie._

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de bouger, reprit la première voix, laisses-nous te faire du bien…_

_Le jeune homme hocha lentement de la tête. Il était d'accord pour que les deux hommes lui fassent du bien. Il leur faisait totalement confiance._

_Prenant ses paroles comme une invitation, les deux hommes commencèrent à le caresser lentement. D'abord le dos et la poitrine, comme s'ils préparaient sa peau à recevoir un massage. Leurs mains étaient froides mais tellement douces. Elles éveillaient merveilleusement sa peau, le faisant geindre doucement pour des contacts plus appuyés._

_Les deux inconnus ne semblaient pas pressés. Ils prenaient même un malin plaisir `ale faire patienter. Peu à peu, ils descendirent leurs caresses sur ses jambes, évitant volontairement toute zone érotique. Harry s'arquait doucement sous les caresses, en quémandant toujours plus._

_Deux bouches vinrent rejoindre les quatre mains qui lui promettaient monts et merveilles. L'une suivait le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant naître une multitude de frissons le long de cette dernière. L'autre bouche s'occupait avec un plaisir évident de ses tétons dressés._

_Les yeux clos, Harry gémissait de plaisir sous toutes ces attentions. Il se sentait entier avec ces hommes. Il n'avait plus froid, ses hommes étaient là et il se sentait comblé par leur seule présence._

_Deux corps puissants et frais vinrent s'appuyer contre le sien, ne cachant rien du désir qui animait ses hommes. Instinctivement, il remua des hanches afin de provoquer un contact avec les deux virilités qui l'entouraient._

_L'homme devant Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche, caressa ses lèvres du bout de la langue pour demander un accès qui lui était tout autorisé le jeune homme avait entrouvert les siennes dès le début du baiser. Alors qu'il était complètement étourdi par les lèvres de l'homme devant lui, Harry sentit que son deuxième homme avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure._

_En effet, ce dernier avait recommencé à l'embrasser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se trouvait maintenant bien près de son anneau de chair. Un premier baiser sur cette partie sensible de son anatomie lui fit lâcher un petit cri de plaisir. Il put sentir ses amants sourire alors qu'il se laissait porter par les sensations qu'ils faisaient naître en lui._

_Harry se cambra un peu pour permettre un meilleur accès à l'homme derrière lui. Ce faisant, il provoqua une légère friction entre sa virilité et celle de son deuxième amant, laissant échapper un petit cri de plaisir qui rendit les deux hommes très heureux._

_Les caresses se poursuivirent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'homme derrière Harry décide de remplacer sa langue, qui faisait des merveilles selon le jeune homme, par un long doigt fin et frais. Bien préparé et stimulé, le Survivant l'accueillit avec bonheur, roulant des hanches au rythme que lui imposaient ses amants._

_L'un deux, Harry n'aurait su dire lequel tant il était emporté par les sensations, vint poser sa main sur le sexe engorgé du jeune homme ainsi que sur celui de l'homme qui se trouvait devant, entamant une lente masturbation. À nouveau, Harry ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Il était stimulé de toutes part, sans possibilité de rendre le plaisir qu'il recevait mais en quelque part, il sentait que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer pour l'instant. Une autre fois il pourrait être plus participatif mais en ce moment, il devait laisser ses amants lui donner tout le plaisir qu'ils voulaient._

_Alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus en Harry, deux autres doigts étaient venus rejoindre le premier, terminant ainsi de le préparer à une intrusion plus importante et que le jeune homme avait hâte d'accueillir. L'homme qui se trouvait devant le jeune homme délaissa les lèvres de ce dernier, couvrant tout son visage de doux baisers aussi légers que des papillons. Lentement il se dirigea vers son cou tout en poursuivant ses baisers. De temps à autre une langue taquine venait goûter cette peau rougie par le plaisir et qui résonnai agréablement à caque cri de bonheur que laissait échapper le Survivant._

_Les deux amants d'Harry semblaient communiquer entre eux sans paroles pour se synchroniser dans leurs actes. En effet, au fur et à mesure que l'un le dilatait pour une pénétration plus substantielle, l'autre parcourait à nouveau son torse, le couvrant de baisers, le mordillant en douceur par moment mais toujours en direction de son érection douloureuse par son besoin de jouir bientôt._

_La bouche gourmande fini par arriver là où Harry désirait le plus l'avoir, c'est-à-dire autour de sa verge palpitante. Elle entreprit de courtes succions combinées à de longs vas et viens qui firent encore plus perdre la tête à l'Élu qui laissait entendre son plaisir par de long et forts gémissements._

_C'est ce moment que choisit l'autre homme, pour retirer ses doigts de l'antre chaud d'Harry, ce qui, bien sûr, le fit grogner légèrement de frustration. Le jeune homme se sentait vide soudainement et n'aspirait qu'à être comblé de nouveau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que se présente à son entré la puissante virilité de son amant._

_Très lentement, la verge poussa contre son anus, le pénétrant en douceur alors que le deuxième amant continuant d'activer sa bouche sur l'érection d'Harry, l'empêchant ainsi de trop focaliser sur l'inconfort que pourrait causer l'intrusion d'un organe aussi imposant dans son antre toujours vierge. Cette diversion fonctionna à merveille, Harry n'avait ressenti aucune douleur et avait même accueilli cette verge avec un cri près de la jouissance._

_Stimulé ainsi de toutes parts, le jeune homme sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa voix commençait à se casser à force de hurler son plaisir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucun contrôle sur le volume sonore de son plaisir, au grand bonheur de ses amants._

_La verge en Harry commença à se mouvoir lentement, arrachant de nouveaux cris au Survivant. Les vas et viens étaient très doux et dans l'était d'excitation où il était, ça ne convenait pas du tout au jeune homme._

_- Encore… plus… OUI !_

_Harry n'avait pas encore fini d'exprimer sa demande que déjà ses amants avaient compris le message. L'un se mit à sucer avec plus d'ardeur alors que l'autre soulevait une jambe du jeune homme pour obtenir un meilleur angle de pénétration et ainsi pouvoir se permettre des coups de butoir plus amples qui pourraient ainsi mieux combler Harry._

_Il ne fallut plus que quelques minutes pour que le Survivant atteigne le pont de non retour et se déverse abondement dans la bouche de son amant alors que l'autre poursuivait ses coups de butoir. L'homme qui se trouvait devant Harry aspira soigneusement chaque goutte de sperme, nettoyant méticuleusement la verge qui prenait un peu de repos. Il embrassa tendrement les testicules d'Harry avant de lécher doucement son aine._

_Harry n'arrivait pas à redescendre du paradis qu'il avait atteint. Il faut dire qu'avec les coups de rein que l'inconnu lui assenait toujours, il était plutôt en voie d'atteindre le Nirvana pour une deuxième fois en très peu de temps. C'était apparemment l'objectif que semblaient vouloir atteindre les deux inconnus, reprenant leurs jeux de mains des préliminaires tandis que l'un d'eux continuait à le pilonner._

_Juste au moment où Harry allait jouir pour la deuxième fois, il sentit deux paires de petites aiguilles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. L'une prenait place au niveau de la jugulaire et l'autre à celui de l'artère fémorale._

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours dans la salle commune, le feu mourrait doucement dans l'âtre. Le plaid était tombé sur le sol manifestement il avait beaucoup remué dans son sommeil. Puis le jeune homme réalisa que son boxer et son pantalon de pyjama étaient poisseux. Plusieurs images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête.

Merlin que ce rêve lui avait semblé réaliste ! D'un autre côté, il avait passé l'âge des éjaculations nocturnes depuis un bon moment.

Voyant le ciel rosir avec le lever du soleil et sentant poindre une migraine s'il tentait d'analyser le moindrement son rêve immédiatement, Harry attrapa sa baguette et se nettoya sommairement à l'aide d'un récurvite avant de se diriger vers les douches communes pour nettoyer le reste à l'ancienne. Se détendre sous l'eau chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.


	11. La fin d'un Harry & Ginny for ever

_Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente. Les fêtes ont été particulièrement mouvementées pour moi cette année et la grossesse à compliqué bien des choses. En plus, alors que normalement j'avais toujours plus ou moins 5 chapitres d'avance sur mes publications, je me suis retrouvée à publier beaucoup plus vite que ce que je pouvais composer... Du coup, j'ai voulu attendre de reprendre un peu d'avance avant de publier à nouveau. J'en suis présentement à la rédaction du chapitre 13 qui me donne quelques difficultées mais je me suis dit que vous aviez assez patienté et que je me devais vous faire lire ce chapitre qui n'avance pas beaucoup les choses entre les différents couples et trios que j'ai en tête mais qui me semblait nécessaire pour continuer à écrire._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvir ce qui vient._

_Maralcamge_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre**__** 11: La fin d'un Harry & Ginny for ever**_

Après une nuit plutôt mouvementée, Harry s'était glissé sous le jet d'eau chaude avec délice. Ce rêve lui restait dans la tête; il avait été tellement réaliste. Même s'il ne voulait pas trop analyser son rêve, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette scène ressemblait étrangement à la cérémonie du lien entre un vampire et son calice, exception faite qu'il y avait eu deux vampires dans son rêve.

Une chose était toutefois certaine depuis la rentrée : il était de plus en plus attiré par les hommes. Déjà Harry s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de regarder un peu trop intensivement ses anciens compagnons de dortoir lorsqu'ils se changeaient dans la salle de bain commune. Il avait aussi l'impression que s'il avait poursuivit le quidditch cette année, le vestiaire serait vite devenu un endroit où il aurait pu faire un peu de voyeurisme. Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'intérêt alors que jusqu'à présent il s'était hétérosexuel, Harry n'en savait rien. Sans doute la guerre l'avait-elle distraite de ces questions d'adolescent. Après tout, elle l'avait bien obligée à devenir plus mature que les autres élèves de son âge bien avant le temps.

Le temps de faire ces déductions, Harry en avait terminé de sa douche et s'était habillé. Il avait pigé dans les vêtements qu'Hermione lui avait fait acheter cet été, la fois où elle avait décrété que puisqu'il ne vivait plus avec les Dursley, il n'avait plus à porter les vêtements usés et trois fois trop grands de son cousin. S'en était donc suivi une sortie au Chemin de Traverse et dans le Londres Moldu pour lui créer une garde-robe simple mais confortable et surtout, à sa taille.

Pour ce jour de repos scolaire, c'était samedi après tout, Harry avait choisi d'enfiler un jeans noir très basique avec un t-shirt blanc et une chemise rouge qui, selon sa meilleure amie, lui donnait meilleure mine. Cette tenue lui plaisait vraiment, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se sentait confiant lorsqu'il la portait et comme il venait de décider qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Ginny, il désirait profiter de toute la confiance qu'il pouvait emmagasiner.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la sœur de son meilleur ami espérer plus longtemps une reprise de leur couple alors qu'il commençait à s'intéresser sérieusement à l'autre sexe. Cette conversation ne serait pas facile et connaissant le caractère explosif de la rousse, il s'en tirerait à bon compte si elle se contentait de lui lancer un de ces Chauvefuries dont elle avait le secret.

Il sorti quelques instants avec Laïka pour lui faire prendre l'air puis revint s'assoire auprès de la cheminée de la salle commune, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit. La petite chienne grimpa sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son maître pour continuer sa nuit. Harry s'étonnait un peu d'être le seul élève debout, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers la vieille horloge de la pièce. Il était tout près de 5h30. Si en semaine certains se levaient à cette heure matinale, la fin de semaine, il ne fallait pas compter voir âme qui vive avant 7h30.

Le jeune homme avait donc un minimum de deux heures à faire passer avant d'espérer pouvoir parler à Ginny. Afin de ne pas déranger Laïka qui avait déjà trouvé le sommeil, Harry fit venir à lui ses livres sur les créatures magiques à l'aide d'un Accio. Il choisit celui parlait des vampires et chercha le chapitre qui expliquait les différents rituels possibles pour établir le lien entre un vampire et son calice.

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry avait vu tous ses camarades de maison se réveiller un à un. Plusieurs semblaient encore dormir lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint la salle commune mais jusqu'à présent, aucune trace de Ginny ni d'aucune des ses compagnes de dortoir. Il en était à se demander s'il n'y aurait pas un passage secret qu'il ne connaissait pas dans leur dortoir quand enfin son amie apparut au bas des escaliers.

D'un geste de la main, il attira son attention et se leva pour aller la rejoindre.

- J'aimerais te parler Ginny… Ça t'ennuierait de venir dans le parc avec moi? Laïka a besoin de faire ses exercices et au moins dehors les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles.

Un grand sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la rouquine et Harry se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir créé de faux espoirs avec sa demande de conversation privée. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que le parc était moins propice aux faux espoirs que sa chambre ou la salle sur demande.

- Je vais chercher ma veste et je suis toute à toi…

- Parfait, je t'attends dans le Hall.

Ayant déjà son manteau avec lui, Harry siffla doucement pour attirer l'attention de Laïka et alla attendre Ginny à l'endroit convenu. Alors qu'il patientait depuis plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme senti son estomac se contracter.

*Maître aller bien?*

*Je vais bien Princesse, juste un peu de stress.*

Comme si elle voulait lui donner du courage, Laïka donna un petit coup de tête dans la main de son propriétaire, ce qui le fit sourire doucement.

- Tu veux jouer à la balle pendant que je parlerai à Ginny?

Sans même se servir du lien qui le reliait à la jeune cooshee, Harry savait que l'idée lui plairait. C'était, après tout, son jeu préféré entre tous. Il la caressa donc quelques instants pour calmer son excitation.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny arriva enfin dans le Hall. Elle semblait avoir changé complètement de tenue en plus d'avoir pris une cape de saison. Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête. La discussion allait lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Harry lui emboîta le pas, Laïka venant naturellement se placer entre les deux jeunes gens. Le survivant guida ses deux amies dans la partie la moins romantique de parc, celle la plus dégagée mais aussi la plus soumise aux caprices du vent. Harry n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. D'une part c'était le meilleur endroit pour jouer à la balle avec Laïka et éviter de perdre la balle dans un bosquet et de l'autre, il espérait couper court aux espoirs amoureux de la jeune femme.

Une fois sur place, il sorti une petite bille de sa poche à laquelle il rendit sa taille d'origine d'un simple coup de baguette. Une fois agrandie, la bille devenait une balle de caoutchouc fortement appréciée par la petite chienne. Il la lança le plus loin possible avant d'entamer la discussion avec Ginny.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas très facile, alors promet-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te promette ça?

- J'ai mes raisons Ginny. Promets-moi s'il-te-plait…

- Je te promets d'attendre que tu aies fini de parler avant de réagir.

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage tout en regardant la cooshee revenir au triple galop avec sa balle.

- Quand j'ai rompu après la mort de Dumbledore, je t'ai fait une promesse que je ne pourrai pas tenir.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Ginny tenter de se retenir pour ne pas l'interrompre.

- J'ai réalisé cet été que je te considérait plus souvent comme une petite sœur que comme une petite amie. Et… depuis quelques temps, j'ai aussi réalisé qu'à long terme, je me voyais passer ma vie avec un homme.

Harry se tut et renvoya la balle à Laïka en attendant la réaction de Ginny. Il a surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, prêt à se protéger si elle réagissait trop violement. La jeune femme était étonnement pâle et silencieuse.

- Peux-tu me redire ça en me regardant dans les yeux?

La colère contenue dans la voix de Ginny faisait froid dans le dos. Écoutant la requête de la jeune femme, Harry se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Nous ne serons plus jamais un couple Ginny. Je suis gay. Je sais que normalement on découvre ces choses plus tôt mais quand aie-je fait les choses normalement? Je t'aime énormément mais pas comme tu le mérites. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies, pratiquement une petite sœur pour moi.

Plus Harry parlait et plus le visage de son ex petite amie se décomposait pour finalement être recouvert de larmes. Il la serra donc sur son cœur tout en poursuivant ses explications.

Je sais que ce que je te dis n'est pas facile à entendre… Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin. Tu es la première à qui je parle de ça… Tu vois à quel point je te fais confiance? Hermione et Ron ne sont même pas au courant.

Ginny hocha doucement de la tête sans quitter le refuge des bras de son ex petit ami, se laissant bercer par ce dernier le temps de calmer ses larmes.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un?

- Non, personne pour l'instant.

Harry la guida vers un banc tout près pour s'y assoire, gardant un bras passé autour de ses épaules pour continuer de la réconforter.

- Je n'ai même pas une personne en vue. Je sais juste que c'est avec un homme que je pourrai être heureux toute ma vie.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre, même si c'est difficile à accepter.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, aucun ne trouvant les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Le calme était simplement rompu par une Laïka joueuse qui avait déposé sa balle à leurs pieds et poussait d'adorables jappements pour qu'on la lui lance à nouveau. Le comportement puéril de la petite chienne fit rire Ginny malgré ses larmes.

- Je crois qu'elle veut que tu lui lances sa balle…

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut, mais j'aime bien la faire attendre un peu. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à être un peu plus patiente et calme si elle veut pouvoir m'accompagner en classe.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes avec sa manche sans chercher à se dégager d'Harry.

- Elle pourrait le faire?

- Seulement pour la DCFM. Le professeur Gunrr a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'elle m'accompagne si elle reste tranquille et ne perturbe pas la classe.

- Il a vraiment l'air gentil pour t'autoriser à l'emmener en cours.

- Il l'est… c'est je crois, le professeur le plus compétant que nous ayons eu dans cette matière depuis Rémus.

Trouvant que Laïka avait assez patienté, Harry lui lança la balle à quelques reprises. La conversation s'était plutôt bien passée finalement. Bien sûr son amie était triste, mais au moins elle n'avait pas essayé de le décapiter pour avoir rompu définitivement.

- Harry… comment tu as su que tu préférais les hommes?

- J'ai juste… réalisé que je passais beaucoup de temps à me dire que tel garçon était mignon ou que tel autre avait de jolies fesses… Ce genre de trucs… Puis j'ai commencé à mieux me souvenir de mes rêves… dans chacun d'eux, je me retrouvais avec un homme, jusqu'à en faire un tellement réaliste qu'il a fallu que je me réveille en sursaut pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- J'étais… je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer… déçu n'est pas vraiment le bon mot mais c'est le plus approchant… j'étais déçu de voir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les visages étaient brouillés, je ne sais pas du tout qui en faisait parti… et je me suis senti tellement seul après… J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai la personne qui me fera sentir aussi bien que ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ce rêve.

Harry avait gardé pour lui le fait que dans ce rêve, il entretenait visiblement une relation avec deux hommes et non pas un seul. Il n'était pas prêt à partager son rêve à ce point.

Ginny pour sa part avait écouté son ami en silence, comprenant que ce dernier lui livrait ses pensées les plus intimes. Elle réalisait aussi que son homosexualité n'était pas qu'une passade comme en avaient parfois les adolescents en quête de leur orientation. Son attirance envers les hommes était bel et bien là et elle devait mettre une croix définitive sur ses rêves de mariages et de petit garçon aux yeux verts qui l'appellerait maman.

Elle se leva à son tour alors qu'Harry lançait à nouveau la balle à Laïka puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis certaine que tu le trouveras. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu mérites de trouver le bonheur.

- Merci… toi aussi tu le mérites…

Viens, allons manger avant que mon frère ait tout avalé et qu'il nous reste que des miettes.


	12. Regards

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Voici le dernier chapitre que je publierai avant un certain temps. La seule et unique raison qui motive cet arrêt momentané de publication, c'est que ma fille Alex doit naître d'ici trois semaines et que j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver une routine avec elle et du coup, trouver du temps pour écrire._

_Vous voilà donc avertis, je doute de pouvoir publier à nouveau d'ici deux à trois mois._

_Maralcamge_

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre**__** 12: Regards**_

Sans se douter qu'un de ses meilleurs amis traversait une période plus difficile, Hermione travaillait calmement dans le salon des préfets en chefs. Elle adorait travailler à cet endroit. En fait, elle était en voie de la préférer à la bibliothèque. Ici, le calme était toujours respecté.

Elle avait eu plusieurs conversations avec son homologue masculin et tous deux étaient tombés en accord sur le fait d'éviter d'emmener trop souvent des invités dans leur appartement et que la moindre des politesses était d'avertir l'autre avant de le faire, à moins d'une urgence. La jeune femme était vraiment surprise par la bonne entente qu'elle pouvait avoir avec le Serpentard. Il était toujours courtois envers elle et lui avait proposé d'échanger leurs devoirs pour se les corriger mutuellement.

À force de se côtoyer, ils avaient fini par autoriser l'emploi de leur prénom par l'autre, tant que ça restait dans l'intimité de leur appartement. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à une relation d'amitié mais ils s'apprivoisaient tout doucement.

Hermione fut tirée de sa dissertation pour le cours de potion par le bruit de la porte de chambre de Blaise. Elle leva donc les yeux dans cette direction.

- Bon matin Blaise!

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit rapidement baisser les yeux sur ses livres alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée. Voir Blaise au sortir du lit la perturbait à chaque fois. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, portait ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas encore changées pour ses lentilles mais surtout, il était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama bas sur les hanches, laissant voir son corps bien musclé par les années de quidditch.

Le jeune homme, pas encore réveillé, ne s'aperçut de rien et répondit à son bonjour matinal de quelques mots marmonnés. Hermione savait maintenant par expérience qu'avant une douche et un café, le Serpentard n'était guère cohérent dans ses propos. Elle ne s'offusqua donc pas de ne pas avoir de véritables réponses, il la saluerait de manière plus appropriée dans une vingtaine de minutes, une demi-heure, tout au plus.

Dès que la porte de la salle de bain se fut refermée sur Blaise, Hermione tentant de poursuivre ce qu'elle faisait mais sans succès. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les papillons qu'un certain collègue à demi nu avait fait naître en elle.

**ooooooooooooo****o**

Draco se tenait près de la porte de la sale de classe qu'avait aménagé Ron pour son usage personnel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait depuis qu'il l'avait découverte mais c'était la première fois que Ron s'y trouvait au même moment depuis qu'il l'avait suivi pour découvrir son refuge. Le jeune homme faisait bien attention pour ne pas se faire voir mais n'avait aucune envie de quitter son point d'observation.

Il le savait maintenant, Ron était son compagnon. Il l'avait su dès la première fois où il était entré dans la classe en l'absence de son occupant. Ici, l'odeur était claire, non perturbée par d'autres personnes y ayant aussi trouvé refuge.

Mais bien qu'il su depuis plus d'une semaine, Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à se dévoiler. Qui plus est, son instinct lui disait d'attendre encore un peu. Ce lien qu'il désirait voir se créer entre eux demandait qu'ils réapprennent à se connaître avant toute choses, sans quoi, Ron le rejetterait immédiatement et le Serpentard savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Aucun veela ne pouvait survivre à un tel rejet de la part de son compagnon d'ailleurs.

Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres du prince de Serpentard alors qu'il observait sa moitié si concentrée sur ses travaux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot que Draco l'avait toujours cru.

L'observateur s'éclipsa avant que l'objet de ses désirs ne le repère, se promettant de revenir bientôt et d'essayer de lui parler. Il avait beau vouloir prendre son temps pour l'apprivoiser, Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus attendre plus de six mois avant de commencer à dépérir. Il lui faudrait agir très bientôt.

**ooooooooooooo****o**

Harry était dans son cours de potion, frissonnant légèrement pour la première fois dans les cachots depuis le début de l'année. Son professeur venait de lui enlever le couteau des mains pour montrer à nouveau comment réaliser la coupe un peu particulière des ingrédients utilisés dans cette très puissante potion de régénération des tissus brûlés par le Feudémon.

Le Survivant avait les yeux fixés sur les mains du maître des potions. Elles semblaient animées de leur propre vie tellement elles étaient rapides. Tous les gestes du professeur respiraient la maîtrise de sa matière, son assurance. La démonstration avait été courte, ce n'était, après tout, pas dans l'habitude du professeur de s'éterniser sur les explications bien que ce changement soudain ait agréablement surpris les élèves.

Seul à nouveau face à son chaudron, Harry ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder d'une idée à l'autre. L'une d'elles était toutefois un peu dérangeante. Les mains du professeur correspondaient étrangement avec celles d'un des inconnus de son rêve, du coup, bien que concentré à la réalisation de sa potion, il n e pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de brefs coups d'oeils aux mains de l'ancien ami de sa mère dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

**ooooooooooooo****o**

Blaise regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans le Hall. Plus que trente minutes et il aurait terminé sa ronde pour ce soir. Il avait hâte de rentrer à l'appartement car il était épuisé de sa journée. Entre les devoirs de préfet en chef et l'entraînement infernal que leur avait concocté Draco, il avait peine à tenir debout.

Bien que fatigué, il poursuivait tout de même sa ronde avec toute l'attention qu'elle demandait. Il attrapa un Griffondor de troisième année un peu trop explorateur, ils étaient dans une partie des cachots normalement uniquement connus des Serpentards, et lui retira un nombre de point conforme à la charte fournie par la directrice avant de le renvoyer à sa salle commune.

Enfin il put rentrer à l'appartement où il se laissa choir sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Il appuya sa nuque contre le dossier et ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes. Ce petit moment de détente lui faisait un bien fou.

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit les yeux, il était complètement allongé sur le canapé et une douce couverture le recouvrait. Manifestement, il s'était endormi et Hermione l'avait abrié à son retour. Il s'étira un peu avant de reprendre une position assise. Il devrait aller dans son lit et poursuivre sa nuit mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force, de plus, il était bien dans le salon seulement éclairé par les braises du foyer.

Un trait de lumière attira son attention. Le suivant des yeux, il vit qu'il menait jusqu'à la salle de bain dont la porte était entre ouverte pour laisser s'échapper l'humidité de la pièce. En tendant l'oreille, Blaise pouvait entendre Hermione fredonner une ballade qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il la vit passer rapidement par l'interstice de la porte, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette, ses longs cheveux encore gorgés d'eau cascadant dans son dos.

Depuis la rentré, il la trouvait belle, naturelle et inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait provoquer mais ce soir, alors qu'elle étendait soigneusement une crème parfumée sur ses jambes, elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant cette année? Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'avant il n'avait tout simplement jamais pris le temps de regarder au-delà de ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqués.

Sans faire de bruit, Blaise se leva du canapé et rejoignit sa chambre avant de se faire traiter de pervers qui profite de la moindre occasion pour se rincer l'œil. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Tant pis pour ses lentilles, il dormirait avec pour cette fois. Enfin… s'il réussissait à fermer l'œil de nouveau car la vision que Hermione venait de lui offrir créait de drôles de papillons dans son ventre.

**ooooooooooooo****o**

Dans la classe de potion, le professeur se promenait entre les rangées afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur tous les chaudrons bouillonnants de ses élèves. Il avait décidé d'innover un peu cette année et avait instauré une partie démonstration dans ses cours. Cette modification portait déjà ses fruits avec les plus jeunes, restait à voir si elle serait efficace avec les plus âgés.

Pour ce cours avec les septièmes années, Severus s'était installé à la place d'Harry Potter pour faire sa démonstration. Il en avait profité pour humer discrètement l'odeur charmante de ce dernier alors qu'il enseignait une coupe difficile à obtenir si l'on n'y mettait pas la concentration nécessaire. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le vampire aurait pu s'avouer qu'il avait choisi cette table juste pour pouvoir s'enivrer un moment de l'odeur si capiteuse du Survivant mais comme il était de mauvaise foi, il préférait se convaincre que c'était simplement parce que la table était la mieux placée au milieu des élèves les moins de cette classe.

Tout en effectuant sa démonstration, Severus gardait un œil sur son calice. Il avait remarqué que ce dernier suivait le cours avec beaucoup plus de sérieux que par les années passées. Il semblait également moins enclin à se perdre dans ses pensées. Severus se doutait que le fait de ne plus subir la menace permanente du Lord Noir devait fortement influencer le niveau de concentration du jeune homme, tout comme lui-même se sentait libéré de sa présence et pouvait laisser ressortir un peu, le vrai Severus, celui qui avait eu pour meilleure amie la belle Lily Evans.

Sa démonstration terminée, le vampire fit un nouveau tour de classe afin de s'assurer qu'aucun chaudron n'allait exploser puis alla prendre place à son bureau pour corriger les premiers devoir que la classe lui avait remis en début de cours. Toute fois, il était incapable de garder son attention bien longtemps sur la pile de parchemin. L'instinct vampire lui faisait lever les yeux régulièrement vers Potter pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de son côté.

Pendant ces brefs coups d'oeils, le professeur s'autorisa à essayer de trouver ce qu'il y avait de Lily dans son fils, chose qu'il s'était jusqu'alors toujours refusé de faire, préférant rechercher les défauts du père. Les yeux émeraude étaient une évidence. Non seulement ils étaient de la même teinte que ceux de sa meilleure amie mais en plus, ils avaient la même forme. Le nez de son calice rappelait aussi celui de Lily mais en plus masculin.

Le cours se termina sans que Severus ait pu trouver d'autres similitudes. Alors qu'il passait près du bureau du professeur, Potter offrit un sourire à ses meilleurs amis. Dans la tête du vampire, une autre image vint se superposer. Ce sourire, il le connaissait. Il l'avait même vu à plusieurs reprises, généralement lui étant destiné. C'était celui de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé dans sa vie d'humain. Finalement le Survivant tenait peut-être un peu plus de sa mère que ce que le maître des potions avait toujours pensé.

**ooooooooooooo****o**

Dans la grande salle, un jeune homme étirait son repas, l'air de rien. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans ses pensées mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, Ron, parce que c'était bien lui, parcourait des yeux la table des verts et argent. Il cherchait un blond bien connu de tous qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans.

Le rouquin n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi mais cette année, le comportement du prince de sa maison rivale l'intriguait. Au début, ça avait été la solitude du blond qui avait attiré son attention. Il n'était plus encadré par ses gardes du corps et repoussait maintenant systématiquement Parkinson dès qu'elle l'approchait. Le seul qui semblait avoir gardé sa place après de Malfoy était Zabini, et encore, le prince l'envoyait promener régulièrement, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Puis, peu à peu, Ron s'était plus intéressé à la personnalité du Serpentard qu'à sa solitude. Il semblait avoir beaucoup mûri pendant son année de cavale. Depuis le début de l'année, pas une fois Ron ne l'avait entendu se moquer des nés-moldus. Plus intriguant encore, il n'avait que peu lancé de piques à Hermione qui était pourtant sa cible préférée, après Harry, par le passé. Vraiment, Malfoy avait un drôle de comportement cette année.

Enfin celui que le Griffondor cherchait des yeux se présenta à sa table. Comme a tous les repas depuis la rentrée, il s'installa en bout de table, loin de ses compagnons de maison, semblant dresser un mur de glace entre sa personne et les autres.

Ron se concentra sur son repas à nouveau, reprenant, sans s'en être aperçu qu'il avait ralenti, sa cadence habituelle. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter de manger sauf la satiété. Il se mêla également à la conversation de ses amis avec son entrain habituel.

**ooooooooooooo****o**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tidus se promenait dans les couloirs du château endormi. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé pendant son entrevue avec Harry ce jour-là. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, le jeune homme s'était présenté à son bureau pour leur conversation hebdomadaire.

Juste en l'apercevant, le vampire avait su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important dans la vie du Survivant pendant la fin de semaine. Encore vendredi, il n'avait pas cet air déterminé et sûr de lui. À vrai dire, depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry avait toujours semblé plein de tristesse et de mélancolie, sauf lorsqu'il jouait avec sa chienne. Dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait à un jeune enfant qui découvrait les joies du jeu. On aurait dit que son calice n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'amuser, ce qui avait du être vrai depuis son entré à Poudlard vu les péripéties qu'il avait connues.

Ce qui avait le plus marqué le professeur de DCFM pourtant, c'Était le long échange visuel qu'ils avaient eu pendant la rencontre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que leurs regards restaient accrochés de la sorte pendant une discussion. Il en avait été ainsi depuis leur première rencontre. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que Tidus pouvait lire autant de sérénité et d'espoir. Il y avait même une légère touche de désir dans le regard émeraude.

C'était troublant, véritablement troublant pour l'homme tricentenaire. Était-il possible que le jeune homme ressente déjà l'appel du vampire, tout comme lui-même et Severus étaient attirés par le calice? Et si c'était le cas, était-il prêt à partager une vie d'immortel avec deux hommes? Car c'est ce qui attendait Harry s'ils effectuaient la cérémonie du lien : vivre aussi longtemps que ses compagnons afin de les nourrir. En échange, les vampires se devaient de lui apporter protection et amour afin que tout son être reste équilibré.

Tout à ses réflexions, Tidus n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors. Il regarda le tableau de la Grosse Dame quelques instants avant de se glisser silencieusement dans la salle commune dépourvue de vie à cette heure avancée de la nuit. À pas de loup, il se rendit à la chambre de son calice et y entra.

Laïka perçut l'intrusion immédiatement et se leva de son panier pour connaître l'identité de ce visiteur nocturne. Reconnaissant l'odeur de l'homme qui les observait régulièrement son maître et elle, la petite chienne alla l'accueillir sans bruit. Tidus eut un léger sourire en la voyant agir. Cette cooshee savait ce qui était bon pour son maître et le simple fait qu'elle réagisse aussi bien à sa présence prouvait qu'Harry ne le percevrait jamais comme un danger pour sa vie. C'était l'une des caractéristiques des cooshee que très peu de gens connaissaient.

Ayant donc l'approbation de Laïka pour se trouver dans la pièce, Tidus s'approcha du lit où dormait profondément Harry. D'une main légère, il dégagea les cheveux qui cachaient le visage du dormeur.

- Que tu acceptes ou non le lien bel ange, je veillerai sur toi…

Ces quelques mots, le vampire les avait murmurés si bas que seul un autre membre de son espèce aurait pu l'entendre, pourtant, Harry semblait avoir entendu car un doux sourire s'affichait maintenant sur ses lèvres.

- 'ci

Le vague murmure qui avait répondu à Tidus ressemblait énormément à un merci. Afin d'éviter de réveiller son calice, le professeur quitta la chambre pour rejoindre ses appartements.


	13. Racontesmoi Lily part 1

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un petit quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent... enfin, s'il me reste des lecteurs après cette longue absence justifiée.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma fille s'est finalement pointé le bout du nez le 30 avril dernier et est en très bonne santé. Moi je suis encore un peu fatiguée mais je reprend le dessus tout doucement.

Un gros merci à Allie qui a bien voulu me corriger pour ce chapitre et pour tous ceux à venir.

Bonne lecture!

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 13: Racontes-moi Lily (première partie)**_

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. L'automne avait coloré les feuilles des arbres avant que le vent ne s'occupe de les faire tomber au sol. Tous avaient eu le temps de s'adapter à leurs horaires et le trio d'or avait enfin pu se ménager des plages horaires pour se retrouver comme avant. Le plus souvent ils discutaient dans la salle commune mais lorsque le sujet devenait plus personnel ou lorsqu'ils ressentaient d'extérioriser leur vécu de la guerre, ils préféraient l'intimité de la salle sur demande.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait pas encore ressenti le besoin de faire son « coming out » envers ses meilleurs amis. Après tout, il n'avait personne en vu et s'il avait besoin, il pourrait à nouveau se confier à Ginny qui avait réussi à surmonter sa peine avec le temps. Elle était toujours célibataire mais semblait prendre plaisir à flirter légèrement avec ses nombreux prétendants.

Assis au pied d'un arbre, le jeune homme réfléchissait tout en lançant la balle à Laïka pour lui faire dépenser son énergie. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas encore quand il l'exécuterait mais il devait le faire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur sa mère et la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir le faire était le professeur Snape. Tante Pétunia avait toujours évité le sujet, se contentant de s'enfoncer dans ce mensonge où le couple Potter était décédé dans un accident de voiture.

Hochant la tête sans même s'en apercevoir, Harry prit une résolution : il demanderait au professeur acariâtre de lui raconter la vie de sa mère dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

**oooooooooooooo**

L'occasion recherchée par Harry était arrivée beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. En effet, le jour suivant sa prise de décision de demander des anecdotes sur sa mère, le jeune homme finissait sa journée de cours par potion.

À la fin du cours, il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre et prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, afin de pouvoir parler en tête-à-tête avec la terreur des cachots.

- Professeur ?

- Vous êtes toujours là Potter ?

Severus n'avait même pas levé les yeux de ses corrections et avait prononcé le nom du Survivant avec une telle hargne que ce dernier faillit renoncer à son projet. Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du bureau du professeur.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous demander cela…

- Avec des mots, ce serait un bon début…

Harry plissa du nez, retenant une grimace face à l'ironie de son professeur.

- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de ma mère. Vous êtes le seul, avec tante Pétunia, à l'avoir connu avant et pendant Poudlard. J'ai déjà demandé à ma tante et elle a refusé complètement de parler d'elle… Plein de gens m'ont parlé de mon père, même vous, à votre manière, mais je ne sais absolument rien d'elle, pas même sa couleur préférée.

Tout en exposant sa requête, le jeune homme avait baissé la tête, ne voulant pas devoir affronter un regard dur et méprisant en cas de refus. Il regardait fixement le plancher, croisant les doigts pour que le maître des potions n'entre pas dans une de ces fureurs dont il avait le secret.

Pour sa part, Severus était pour le moins surpris de cette requête, même si personne n'aurait pu s'en douter en le regardant. Il avait réussi à conserver son visage impassible mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son élève et futur calice puisse s'apercevoir de l'étendue de cette surprise.

- Je vais réfléchir à cette requête, M. Potter.

Conscient que son professeur venait de lui donner beaucoup même s'il n'avait pas répondu à sa demande, Harry le remercia et se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe. Il allait en passer le seuil lorsque la voix du vampire se fit entendre à nouveau.

- Le bleu… Sa couleur préférée était le bleu M. Potter.

Harry offrit un grand sourire de remerciement au professeur puis il quitta finalement la classe de potion.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il avait pratiquement terminé son petit déjeuner, Harry eut la surprise de voir un hibou Grand Duc se poser devant lui. Il s'empressa donc de récupérer la lettre attachée à sa patte alors qu'Hermione lui offrait un morceau de son croissant en guise de récompense.

Sa collation avalée, le volatile repartit sous le regard admiratif de Ron.

- Qui t'envoie une lettre par un aussi beau hibou ?

- Aucune idée…

Sans plus attendre, le Survivant ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut du regard.

_M. Potter,_

_J'ai longuement réfléchi à votre demande et j'ai décidé de vous répondre. Vous devez savoir à quel point Lily Evans était une femme admirable._

_Je ne partagerai pas tout à son sujet, certains souvenirs ne peuvent l'être. Je ferai toutefois mon possible afin de vous dresser un portrait réaliste de celle qui fut votre mère._

_Je vous attendrai donc à 20h00 à l'entrée sud du parc._

_Severus Snape_

Plus il lisait et plus grand était le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Bonnes nouvelles ?

- Très bonnes nouvelles… Un ami d'enfance de ma mère accepte de me parler d'elle.

- Qui est-ce ? Cet ami de ta mère ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait que leur amitié soit connu de tous. Je dois le rencontrer ce soir alors… s'il est d'accord, je vous dirai qui il est demain.

Ron eut une moue déçue, il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était cet ami de la mystérieuse Lily Potter, née Evans. Hermione, pour sa part, comprenait que l'ami en question puisse ne pas être connu de tous. C'était à peu près ce qu'elle ressentait avec son amitié naissante pour Blaise. Elle n'était pas prête à supporter le regard des autres si leur relation venait à être connue.


	14. Racontesmoi Lily part 2

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 13: Racontes-moi Lily (deuxième partie)**_

Severus marchait de long en large devant le portail où il avait donné rendez-vous à son calice. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de parler à Potter de Lily, il doutait. Était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Il avait profondément aimé la jeune femme et pendant des années, il avait chéri son souvenir comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Puis les paroles de Tidus lui revinrent en tête. Il avait dit que c'était au maître des potions de faire un effort pour se rapprocher de leur calice et que ce dernier venait de lui offrir une occasion en or pour le faire. Le raisonnement paraissait logique mais une partie de Severus avait du mal à l'accepter. Il avait si longtemps joué les associables et frustrés de la vie que c'en était devenu une partie de sa personnalité et du coup, il avait du mal avec l'idée de devoir faire des efforts pour s'entendre avec le jeune Potter.

Bien que n'ayant plus besoin de respirer, Severus se força à prendre plusieurs inspirations pour reprendre son calme. Tout allait bien se passer à condition de rester calme.

Alors que Severus se demandait s'il n'allait pas poser un lapin à son futur calice, la panique s'étant à nouveau emparée de lui, il vit arriver le jeune homme en question juste à l'heure. Une grande inspiration et un masque sans émotions plus tard, le vampire était prêt, du moins en apparence, pour son rendez-vous.

- Bonsoir professeur

Severus inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation.

- M. Potter

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, Harry entendit son nom être prononcé sans l'agressivité habituelle de son professeur de potion. Il en fut agréablement surpris et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que l'homme mette de côté sa hargne légendaire.

- Suivez-moi, je veux vous montrer quelque chose et la directrice ne vous a accordé un droit de sortie que jusqu'à 22h00.

- Nous sortons du parc ? demanda Harry de plus en plus abasourdi.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire il me semble…

Alors que Severus se dirigeait vers la sortie, un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son élève ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qu'il désirait lui faire découvrir une fois sortis de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Se retrouver si près de son calice le mettait habituellement au supplice mais ce soir, peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas enfermés dans un cachot, il se sentait juste bien de l'avoir à ses côtés. Une partie de l'esprit du maître des potions lui souffla que c'était parce qu'il commençait à accepter la situation il s'empressa de la repousser. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça pour le moment.

L'homme en noir conduisit donc le prince de Griffondor au-delà des barrières de transplanage en silence. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le point de départ qu'il s'était fixé.

- Je vais vous faire visiter un endroit que vous avez déjà vu dans mes souvenirs. Les lieux auront certainement un peu changé depuis mais vous devriez vous reconnaître assez rapidement.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

- Quelle méthode de déplacement allons nous utiliser ?

- Nous allons transplaner. Tenez-moi le bras, nous utiliserons le transplanage d'escorte puisque vous ne connaissez pas réellement l'endroit où nous allons. Les souvenirs d'une tierce personne ne sont pas suffisants pour permettre un voyage sans risque.

Comprenant que s'il voulait effectuer le déplacement en un seul morceau il devrait toucher son professeur, Harry s'avança d'un pas et glissa sa main au bras de ce dernier. Il ne répugnait pas autant que par le passé à le toucher mais il n'était pas assez à l'aise avec le potioniste pour que ce geste soit aussi naturel qu'avec feu Dumbledore ou même le professeur McGonagall.

Dès qu'il sentit qu'Harry avait une prise solide, Severus les fit transplaner dans une petite banlieue de Londres. Bien que les arbres se soient développés et que le décor ait un peu changé, le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement le quartier qu'il avait aperçu dans les souvenirs de son professeur.

- C'est… le quartier où vous avez grandit ?

Le vampire ne pouvait que cacher le sourire qu'il sentait poindre alors qu'il constatait l'émerveillement de son calice.

- Oui c'est ici. Plus exactement, nous sommes à trois maisons du parc où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Ce quartier est encore habité par de jeunes familles, il y aura certainement des enfants…

Tout en parlant, Severus avait commencé à marcher. Ils avaient beaucoup à voir et si peu de temps pour le faire. Il espérait avoir le temps de tout lui montrer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait prévoir une autre sortie. Étonnement, cette idée ne rebuta pas le maître des potions. Il se découvrait une soudaine envie de passer plus de temps avec Potter.

- Vous venez ? demanda-t-il à un Harry qui n'avait pas encore fait un pas pour le suivre.

- J'arrive.

Le jeune homme délaissa son observation du quartier pour rejoindre son professeur, tout en se disant qu'il devait être bien agréable de grandir ici, où les maisons étaient différentes et affichaient en partie les personnalités de leurs propriétaires.

- La maison de mes parents, à l'époque, donnait sur deux rues. Par une porte on se retrouvait dans l'impasse du Tisseur et par une seconde, que je n'ai pas eu le droit d'approcher avant de pouvoir contrôler ma magie instinctive, donnait sur ce quartier.

Le professeur raconta tout doucement le passé, plantant les éléments nécessaires à la compréhension de son calice. Sa voix avait pris des intonations qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas mais qui faisaient vibrer quelque chose en lui, le poussant à écouter encore plus attentivement qu'il n'avait prévu le faire.

- J'étais à quelques semaines de mes 8 ans quand j'ai eu l'autorisation de sortir de ce côté de la maison pour la première fois. Ma mère m'avait permis de venir joué dans ce parc.

Le vampire pointa l'endroit en question du menton sans arrêter son récit, un Harry pendu à ses lèvres.

- Ce jour-là, il ne faisait pas très beau. Je crois qu'elle avait choisit ce jour justement car tous les enfants Moldus seraient gardés à l'intérieur. Sauf qu'elle s'est trompée. Ce jour-là, il y avait deux fillettes dans le parc. L'une qui avait à peu près mon âge et l'autre un peu plus vieille. C'était votre mère et votre tante.

Severus fit une courte pause dans son récit, son regard se portant sur une balançoire sans vraiment la voir puisqu'une scène du passé se déroulait devant ses yeux.

**oooooooooooooo**

_C'était une journée grise et venteuse. Severus était bien contant de pouvoir aller jouer au parc qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Il était toutefois un peu anxieux, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait la permission de jouer du côté Moldu et avec un temps pareil, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer le moindre enfant._

_Et pourtant, le petit garçon espérait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, lui qui était enfant unique rêvait plus que tout de se faire des amis mais les permissions de sortir, tant dans le monde magique que dans celui des Moldus étaient rares, voir même inexistantes._

_C'est donc avec un plaisir évident qu'il allait au parc. Même sans autres enfants, pouvoir jouer dehors était une vrai bénédiction pour lui qui devait passer la majorité de son temps à se faire discret et faire oublier jusqu'à son existence dans la maison familiale. Un large sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir courir comme il le voulait, Severus passa les grilles du parc._

_Dès son arrivée au coin de verdure, Severus ouvrit grand les yeux, tous ces jeux qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment aimé avoir quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui montrer comment s'amuser dans ces modules apparemment construits pour les enfants._

_Le vent porta à ses oreilles le grincement des chaînes, immédiatement suivi par un rire cristallin. Intrigué, le petit homme se dirigea vers ce rire. S'il l'entendait, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul dans le parc. Peut-être pourrait-il se faire des amis aujourd'hui finalement. Il arriva bientôt devant une grande structure de bois d'où pendaient des chaînes qui retenaient trois bouts de planches près du sol._

_Une petite fille était assise sur l'une des planches et se servait d'un mouvement de balancier pour aller toujours plus haut, rigolant à chaque descente. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux soutenu, presque rouge, et flottaient au vent tel un étendard bien qu'ils soient attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était réellement jolie avec ses joues rouges de bonheur et Severus ne pouvait douter que dans quelques années, elle serait une réelle beauté._

_Timidement, le petit garçon alla s'assoire sur l'une des deux planches laissées libres. Il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait de balançoires mais pour le moment, le nom de ce jeu lui importait peu. Il se donna un petit élan du bout du pied pour tester comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de ce mouvement tout nouveau pour lui. Severus n'était pas certain d'aimer cette sensation mais il persévéra, apprivoisant doucement la balançoire._

_- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Lily et toi ?_

_Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, la petite fille avait sauté de la balançoire et se trouvait maintenant devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une lueur joyeuse au fond de ses grands yeux d'un vert profond. Cette même teinte qu'hériterait son fils bien des années plus tard._

_- Se… Severus, je m'appelle Severus._

_Le petit garçon se sentait légèrement intimidé soudainement, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec un enfant de son âge._

_- Tu veux faire un château avec moi dans le bac à sable ?_

_- Je veux bien essayer…_

**oooooooooooooo**

- J'ai d'abord rencontré votre mère, là-bas, près des balançoires. Pétunia est venue nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Lily et moi nous sommes tout de suite entendus, Pétunia, en revanche, ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, surtout après que Lily ait eu sa première manifestation magique devant elle.

- Tante Pétunia n'a jamais aimé la magie. Elle… Elle disait que j'étais un monstre chaque fois que j'utilisais ma magie instinctive.

Harry avait baissé la tête alors qu'il parlait de sa tante. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler le traitement qu'on lui avait réservé depuis son plus jeune âge. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin soudain d'en parler avec quelqu'un, surtout son professeur de potion qui ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur.

De son côté, Severus tombait des nues. Il avait toujours été persuadé que Pétunia avait couvé Harry comme son propre enfant, voir même encore plus puisqu'il était le seul descendant de sa sœur adorée. Après tout, il lui avait toujours semblé que Pétunia aimait profondément sa petite sœur. Mais peut-être le problème était-il là; la découverte de la magie puis les études à Poudlard avaient fait s'éloigner Lily de sa sœur, n'ayant plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Du coup, Pétunia avait probablement eu l'impression qu'on lui volait sa sœur. Puis, une idée envahit l'esprit du vampire : il tenait la raison de la rancœur de Pétunia envers le monde sorcier.

- Vous savez maintenant qu'elle avait tord, M. Potter. Dites-moi, vous a-t-elle déjà parlé de William?

Harry secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation, sans lever les yeux vers son professeur.

- William aurait été votre oncle, s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour vous connaître.

- Maman avait un frère ?

La curiosité lui avait fait relever la tête, au grand plaisir de Severus qui préférait voir ses yeux que le sommet de sa tête.

- Oui, de douze ans son cadet. Il a été une surprise pour toute la famille je crois. Je vous raconterai son histoire une autre fois. Pour ce soir, concentrons nous sur Lily, vous voulez bien ?

- D'accord.

Harry aurait bien aimé connaître la vie de ce William maintenant qu'il en connaissait l'existence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi sa tante n'en avait jamais parlé, même à Dudley alors qu'elle lui avait raconté, dans les grandes lignes, celle de Lily. Harry s'en était apperçu parce que par la suite, les informations qu'elle lui avait données au compte-gouttes s'étaient retrouvées dans les railleries de son cousin.

Le jeune homme se secoua mentalement. Il avait rendez-vous avec son professeur pour apprendre à mieux connaître sa mère en premier lieu. L'histoire du reste de la famille pouvait bien attendre un peu.

Severus, de son côté, guettait le retour d'attention de son calice. Il savait parfaitement qu'apprendre l'existence d'un membre de sa famille qui lui avait été caché allait soulever son lot de questions chez le jeune Potter. Dès qu'il senti que le niveau de concentration était de retour chez son protégé, il reprit son discours.

- Toujours est-il que Pétunia ne m'a jamais réellement apprécié alors que Lily est rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie. Nous avons passé de nombreuses heures dans ce parc, même après que nous ayons tous deux commencé Poudlard et que ces jeux soient devenus trop petits pour nous.

Tout en parlant, Severus avait repris sa marche, guidant Harry vers l'autre sortie du parc.

- C'est moi qui ai appris à votre mère qu'elle était une sorcière. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, ce n'était pas sa première manifestation de magie instinctive mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi importante.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Lily venait d'arriver au parc. Elle espérait voir Severus ce jour-là car il faisait aussi mauvais que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La petite fille avait bien remarqué que son ami n'avait le droit de sortir que les jours où le soleil ne brillait pas et où le vent sifflait dans les arbres. Il ne pleuvait pas mais il y aurait certainement un orage bientôt._

_Elle s'installa à la balançoire pour attendre son copain, croisant les doigts afin que l'orage n'éclate pas avant l'arrivée de Severus. Les minutes passaient lentement et toujours pas de petit garçon en vue. Elle espérait vraiment le voir aujourd'hui car elle avait plein de chose à lui raconter._

_Plus le temps passait et plus le ciel se faisait sombre. Lily devrait bientôt rentrer si elle ne voulait pas se faire gronder. Pourtant, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Quelque chose lui disait que son ami aurait l'autorisation de sortir ce jour là._

_L'instinct de Lily ne l'avait pas trompé car le garçon arriva quelques minutes plus tard._

_- Coucou Lily-Belle !_

_- Sev ! Je savais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui !_

_- Je devais sortir plus tôt mais ma mère voulait que je fasse quelque chose avant…_

_Tout en s'expliquant, le petit garçon avait pris une moue boudeuse. Il était clairement visible que Severus en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir empêché de retrouver sa seule amie plus tôt._

_- C'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter._

**oooooooooooooo**

- Vous appelez ma mère Lily-Belle ?

- Oui… c'était un jeu de mot. Votre mère aimait beaucoup les libellules. Elle en dessinait partout. Ça semblait être la chose à faire que de mélanger son nom et sa passion. C'est resté jusqu'à ce que l'on se brouille.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, en signe de compréhension.

- Vous avez du lancer une mode alors car tous les Maraudeurs l'appelaient comme ça aussi, d'après le peu que j'ai su par Sirius et Remus.

- Ce ne devait pas avoir la même signification pour eux. Ils n'ont connus que la Lily adolescente, celle qui attirait la plupart des regards masculins et faisait l'envie des autres filles.

- Possible, répondit Harry, pensif.


	15. Racontesmoi Lily Part 3

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 13: Racontes-moi Lily (**__**troisième partie)**_

- Vous voulez toujours savoir comment votre mère a appris son appartenance au monde magique ?

- Bien sûr professeur, je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

Severus reprit son récit, les menant lentement mais sûrement vers un second endroit qu'il voulait faire découvrir à son protégé.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Lily venait de finir de raconter ses péripéties des derniers jours quand un violent coup de tonnerre se fit entendre._

_- On va se faire mouiller… Vaudrait mieux rentrer._

_- Mais tu viens juste d'arriver, c'est pas juste._

_La petite fille, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son ami, pinça ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse._

_- Tu sais bien que j'aurai le droit de revenir après l'orage s'il n'est pas trop tard._

_- Regarde le ciel Sev, il va __pleuvoir jusqu'à la St-Glin-Glin et on pourra pas se voir avant plusieurs jours. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me raconter ce que tu as fait depuis l'autre fois._

_- C'est pas grave, j'ai pas fait grand-chose d'intéressant de toute façon…_

_- Alors raconte-moi les livres que tu as lus. Ils sont toujours fantastiques…_

_- Il va pleuvoir Lily, on va se faire gronder si on rentre trempés._

_Severus ne tenait pas à se faire gronder. Sa mère avait fini par s'apercevoir que ses sorties au parc lui tenaient particulièrement à cœur. Du coup, il craignait qu'elle l'empêche de sortir s'il venait à enfreindre les règles qu'elle lui avait fixées._

_Lily se mordit doucement les lèvres, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec son ami._

_- S'il te plait Sev, juste cinq minutes…_

_Cette fois, la petite fille le regardait avec ses belles émeraudes humides de larmes, son regard ressemblant à celui d'un jeune chiot en quête de caresse._

_- Bon, d'accord pour cinq minutes mais à la première goutte de pluie, on rentre._

_- Promis!_

_Severus s'installa plus confortablement sur sa balançoire et raconta ses dernières lectures. Tout absorbé par son récit, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'orage avait finalement éclaté. Pas une seule goutte d'eau ne lui parvenait. Lorsque enfin il réalisa, il se trouva très surpris. Il pouvait sentir une magie à l'œuvre mais n'en connaissait pas l'auteur. Pour ce qu'il en savait, seule sa mère et lui étaient des sorciers dans le quartier._

_- Lily, c'est toi qui empêches l'eau de nous approcher ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Regardes…_

**oooooooooooooo**

- Elle a créé un dôme de protection ? Mais elle avait quoi ? Huit ou neuf ans ?

- Neuf ans, elle avait fêté son anniversaire quelques semaines auparavant.

- C'est… Wow! Surprenant… C'est un sort très difficile, pas un de ceux que les enfants utilisent en magie instinctive normalement.

- Vous en savez beaucoup sur la magie infantile…

- C'est à cause de Teddy… Teddy Lupin, mon filleul… De temps à autre sa grand-mère me laisse en prendre soins. Avec Hermione on a fait quelques recherches. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre s'il devait en faire sous ma garde.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas que Lupin et Tonks avaient eu un enfant, et encore moins que son futur calice était déjà parrain à un si jeune âge.

- C'est… ahem… très responsable de votre part.

- Merci. Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit le meilleur choix possible quand Rémus m'a demandé d'être son parrain la première fois… mais maintenant je suis bien contant d'avoir ce petit loup dans ma vie.

Une lueur attendrie traversa le regard du vampire à l'écoute des paroles de son élève. Apparemment, il avait aussi hérité du cœur aimant de Lily en plus des quelques autres détails qu'il avait déjà reconnus.

Harry resta pensif quelques instants, revoyant les derniers moments qu'il avait passés avec son filleul, juste avant la rentrée scolaire.

- Comment maman a réagit en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière ? Moi j'étais soulagé et terrifié à la fois…

- Furieuse. Elle était tout simplement furieuse que je ne lui aie pas parlé du monde magique avant. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait plus été dérangée par le fait que je lui aie caché une partie de ma vie que par le fait d'être elle aussi une sorcière. À l'époque elle me racontait tout sur tout et il lui était inconcevable que je ne lui rende pas la pareille.

- On dirait que vous me parlez d'Hermione…

Severus ne put retenir un demi-sourire.

- Elles ont effectivement quelques comportements similaires, pour le peu que je connais Miss Granger. Enfin, Lily a fini par comprendre que je ne lui avait pas parlé du monde magique tout simplement parce qu'on me l'avait interdit.

Le vampire s'arrêta devant une petite maison qui sembla chaleureuse à Harry.

- Nous y voilà… C'est ici que Lily-Belle a grandit. J'ai acheté la maison meublée après la mort de ses parents. Je n'ai rien changé à l'intérieur. Elle est restée identique à ce que Lily a connu en la quittant jeune mariée. Mon elfe de maison vient la nettoyer et entretenir le jardin régulièrement mais c'est tout. Moi-même je ne passe pas très souvent mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer.

- Pourquoi l'avoir acheté ? Vous étiez déjà brouillé avec ma mère depuis un moment lorsqu'elle s'est mariée.

- C'était un coup de tête à l'époque. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais dit mais elle me repoussait à chaque fois. Je crois que ça été ma façon de garder un souvenir tangible de notre amitié.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre…

- Vous aimeriez visiter ?

Severus avait posé sa question tout doucement, presque timidement à vrai dire, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Harry qui n'avait entendu que des sarcasmes de la part de son professeur.

- Avec plaisir Monsieur.

Toujours intrigué par le comportement peu habituel de l'ancien ami de sa mère, Harry le regarda sortir un trousseau de clefs de sa poche pour ensuite aller ouvrir la porte principale.

- Il y a de la magie ici, un sort de protection ?

- Plusieurs en fait, combinés avec certaines technologies Moldues que j'ai découvertes avec les années. Essentiellement, ces sorts servent à faire croire que des gens vivent toujours ici, pour éloigner les voleurs et les vandales.

Tout en parlant le vampire avait rapidement tapé un code sur un clavier situé tout près de la porte. Il avait ensuite allumé les lumières, montrant par le fait même, une décoration tirée tout droit des années 70.

Harry plissa les yeux sous l'effet des couleurs criardes. D'où il était, il pouvait voir le réfrigérateur vert bouteille dans la cuisine, le canapé du salon rayé de brun, beige et orange brûlé, recouvert d'un jeté en macramé, et le tapis qu'il n'aurait su décrire tant les couleurs et le motif étaient psychédélique.

- J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension, murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.

- Je vous ai dit pourtant que je n'avais rien changé dans cette maison.

- Oui mais de là à être plongé dans « Austin Power »…

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi son calice faisait référence. Ce dernier comprit rapidement la confusion de son professeur et lui fournit une explication plus complète sans se le faire demander.

- C'est un film que Dudley aimait beaucoup… je ne l'ai jamais vu en entier mais les quelques images que j'ai pu apercevoir, c'était semblable à ici.

- Vos grands-parents passaient leur temps à redécorer. Le salon a du être retapissé au moins cinq fois entre le moment où j'ai connu Lily et celui où nous sommes entrées à Poudlard. Certaines choses étaient intouchables toute fois. Cette bibliothèque, entre autre, n'a subi aucun changement.

Il pointa du menton le meuble en question qui trônait dans le salon. Le Griffondor s'en approcha et parcouru les rayons du regard. Il y avait évidement plusieurs livres mais aussi des photos mises en valeur dans des cadres, des bibelots et des médailles gagnées à l'école par les trois enfants qui avaient jadis habité la demeure.

Harry s'attarda plus longuement sur un portrait de famille. Lily devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Elle était debout, derrière sa mère qui tenait un petit garçon d'au plus six ans sur ses genoux. Le père de famille était là, à droite de son épouse, un bras amoureusement passé autour des épaules de cette dernière, aucune trace de Pétunia toutefois.

- Professeur, vous savez pourquoi ma tante n'est pas présente sur cette photo? Elle est sur toutes les autres pourtant…

- Si je me souviens bien, elle était en voyage de noce. Votre grand-père n'a jamais apprécié Dursley et n'était pas en faveur de ce mariage. Votre tante s'est enfuie pour se marier. Cette séance photo était prévue depuis longtemps. Elle n'a pas été annulée malgré l'absence de Pétunia.

- Mais… comment savez-vous tout cela ? Vous étiez brouillé avec maman à cette époque, non ?

- En effet… Mais je le regrettais déjà. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à traîner dans le quartier pour voir Lily-Belle et m'excuser… Lily n'a jamais voulu m'écouter mais sa mère a continué à me parler. Surtout pour le petit en fait. Lu aussi était un enfant magique et avec la première guerre qui se profilait, elle était particulièrement inquiète. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur notre monde pour être mieux préparée lorsque viendrait le temps pour William de l'intégrer à son tour. Au fil des conversations, j'ai fini par avoir aussi des nouvelles des filles.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Il comprenait qu'en quelque sorte, sa grand-mère avait joué le même type de rôle que Molly dans sa propre vie. Il savait pertinemment que même s'il venait à se brouiller définitivement avec Ron, la mère de ce dernier l'aiderait toujours à sa manière.

Severus s'approcha à son tour de la bibliothèque, faisant courir ses doigts sur la couverture des livres. Il en sortit un, assez volumineux qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Ceci vous revient, je crois.

Le jeune homme prit le livre et en caressa la couverture de cuir, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des lettres dorées du titre.

- Souvenirs…

Sans attendre, le fils de Lily l'ouvrit pour découvrir l'album photo familial des Evans. Chaque photo était accompagnée d'un petit texte explicatif narrant les événements immortalisés.

Severus laissa faire son compagnon quelques minutes, se demandant ce dont il aurait le temps de parler d'autre avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de rentrer. Raconter ses souvenirs à Harry prenait plus de temps que le maître des potions ne l'avait cru.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry se confie à lui en retour. Ce n'avait pas été de grosses confidences, mais les quelques mots échangés lui en avaient plus appris sur le jeune homme que toutes les années passées où il lui avait enseigné.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge grand-père qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce lui apprit qu'ils avaient tout juste le temps pour un rapide tour du propriétaire, si Harry désirait le faire. Il lui laissa encore quelques minutes à observer les visages de sa famille maternelle avant d'attirer son attention avec un léger toussotement.

- Il reste assez de temps pour visiter la maison avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard avant votre couvre-feu. Je doute que la directrice apprécierait que son élève préféré soit en retard.

Harry était bien d'accord pour voir les autres pièces de la maison. D'un geste rapide, il rapetissa l'album et le glissa dans une de ses poches avant de commencer la visite. Il était particulièrement curieux de découvrir la chambre de jeune fille de sa mère. Ils s'y attardèrent donc plus longuement que pour les autres pièces de la maison.

La chambre de Lily était très sobre comparativement au reste de la maison qui était clairement inspirée par les tendances des années 70. La pièce était petite, comportant en tout et pour tout un lit une place, une petite table de travail et une commode. Tous les meubles étaient peints en blanc alors que les murs eux, étaient couverts d'une couche de bleu profond.

- Cette pièce est tellement… reposante, murmura Harry dès qu'il en eut franchi le seuil.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait en la peignant ainsi. La décoration a été faite le dernier été de notre amitié.

Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du vampire.

- Elle m'a pourchassé pendant des semaines avec ses échantillons de couleur avant de finalement opter pour ce bleu.

Le Survivant pouffa de rire en imaginant la situation.

- Riez, riez… ça ne changera pas que votre mère était une vrai tigresse quand elle le voulait. Une fois dans ce mode, rien ne pouvait la détourner de son objectif.

- Alors elle méritait vraiment d'appartenir à Griffondor.

- Aucune autre maison ne lui aurait mieux convenue, bien qu'elle ait également eut le potentiel pour devenir une Serpertarde.

- Comment ?

- C'est que Lily-Belle était rusée et que lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose, personne ne pouvait lui refuser. Je ne connais personne qui ait résisté bien longtemps à son regard suppliant, surtout pas votre père.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de poser une question qui lui avait envahi l'esprit depuis que Severus avait commencé à parler du caractère de sa mère.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait pour que vous ne soyez plus la cible favorite des Maraudeurs ?

- Je crois qu'elle n'a tout simplement jamais demandé à ce qu'ils me laissent en paix définitivement. Elle m'a certainement évité la honte à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle avait vent de leurs plans mais eux aussi étaient rusés, à leur manière… Ils ont pu prendre de meilleures précautions pour éviter qu'elle sache ce qu'ils planifiaient. De toute façon, même si elle n'a pas pu tout empêcher, elle les a, à chaque fois, grondés comme ils devaient l'être.

Harry sourit tristement, ça ressemblait bien à son parrain d'avoir réussi à garder un secret uniquement pour faire des farces d 'un goût douteux. Il avait toutefois plus de mal à accepter que son père ait été du même acabit. Il se doutait bien que l'homme avait eu des défauts mais avoir grandit sans le connaître avait permis à son imagination de créer un James sans taches ni défaut, un père idéal en somme et se détacher de cette image était pour le moins douloureux.

- Allez, il est temps de rentrer maintenant. À une prochaine visite, vous pourriez essayer de trouver les journaux de Lily.

Sous l'invitation de son professeur, Harry sortit de la chambre de sa mère, se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie.

- Ma mère tenait un journal intime ?

- Comme pratiquement toutes les filles, M. Potter. Certaines sont simplement plus douées pour faire passer cette période d'écriture pour autre chose.

- Vous croyez que ses cahiers sont ici donc ?

- Les plus anciens, du moins… j'imagine que ceux qu'elle a remplis après son mariage sont restés au manoir Potter, s'ils ont survécu à l'explosion. Normalement des sorts de conservation ont été apposés sur l'édifice pour éviter que la pluie et la neige fassent des ravages dans vos biens en attendant les réparations.

Harry hocha doucement la tête tout en tendant d'assimiler la quantité d'informations récoltées en une soirée.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'occuper de Godric Hollow…

- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de commencer par rencontrer les gobelins responsables de vos avoirs à Gringotts. Ils vous diront exactement ce qu'il en est.

Severus guidait à nouveau son calice dans les rues du quartier afin d'atteindre le point de transplanage le plus près. Si au début de la rencontre, il avait très bien pu maîtriser sa soif, maintenant il avait du mal à le faire. Ils devaient rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie au plus vite, sans quoi, ils risquaient de ne plus se contrôler.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Harry s'autorisa à poser une autre question qui le travaillait beaucoup depuis que son professeur avait accepté de partager ses souvenirs.

- Professeur, est-ce que je peux parler de ce que vous m'avez raconté à Ron et Hermione ? Et me donnez-vous l'autorisation de leur dire que c'est vous le vieil ami de ma mère ?

- Vous ne leur avez pas dit que vous passiez la soirée avec moi ?

- Non… Je ne savais pas si vous apprécieriez que je partage ces informations avec eux, même s'ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi.

Severus garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de peser le pour et le contre de cette demande. Une partie de lui voulait accepter, lui soufflant que pour compléter le lien avec son calice une bonne entente avec le frère et la sœur de cœur de ce dernier serait nécessaire alors que de l'autre côté, il ressentait le besoin de conserver le secret afin que ses souvenirs ne soient pas corrompus.

- Vous pouvez leur dire qui je suis mais je vous demanderais de ne pas trop donner de détails sur mes souvenirs à vos amis.

Le jeune homme comprit ce que son aîné avait voulu dire. Ces souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait de son amitié avec Lily et vu la mésentente qui régnait entre les Griffondors et le directeur de Serpentard, il ne voulait pas leur servir des armes pour le railler encore plus. La terreur des cachots avait une image à garder et elle volerait en éclat si certains de ces souvenirs étaient divulgués.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sauront que le nécessaire pour comprendre.

- Parfait. Prêt pour le retour à Poudlard ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry agrippa fermement le bras du vampire sans aucune hésitation. Après cette agréable mais néanmoins surprenante soirée, il sentait naître en lui une timide confiance mutuelle.

Le retour à l'école de la sorcellerie se fit donc sans heurts. Ils se séparèrent une fois les grilles passées sur une promesse du vampire qu'il y aurait d'autres rencontres du genre dans le futur. Aucune date ne fut cependant fixée, tous deux ayant besoins d'un peu de temps pour méditer sur la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Severus prit donc le chemin de la Forêt Interdite pour calmer sa soif que la proximité de son calice avait créée alors qu'Harry allait rejoindre ses amis à la salle sur demande.


	16. Un serpent à la chasse au lion

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 1**__**4: Un serpent à la chasse au lion**_

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Tout autour de lui l'odeur de sa moitié titillait ses sens. Il y était chaque fois plus sensible, plus dépendant aussi. Aujourd'hui il allait commencer son approche de Ron.

Son plan était très simple, bien que plutôt culotté et il espérait qu'il fonctionne comme il l'avait prévu. Le prince des Serpentards s'était donc installé dans la classe aménagée par son futur compagnon pour étudier un peu, sachant que ce dernier ne tarderait plus à le surprendre dans sa cachette.

Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses travaux scolaires mais rien à faire, son attention était invariablement attirée par les aiguilles de sa montre qui semblaient s'être tout bonnement arrêtées tant il la regardait souvent. Un long soupir lui échappa, son état de fébrilité intérieur l'empêchant de se détendre assez pour maintenir l'attention nécessaire à la rédaction de son devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

D'un geste exaspéré, Draco rangea sa montre gousset dans l'une de ses poches avant de se forcer à respirer calmement pour réviser une dernière fois les étapes de son plan pour approcher son griffon préféré. Trois étapes simples en apparence mais qui atteignaient en fait des sommets de difficulté assez élevés compte tenu du caractère de feu de la cible, mais aussi de leur relations belliqueuses des sept dernières années.

Pour aujourd'hui, il se contenterait de l'apprivoiser doucement, après tout, Ron risquait de réagir violement au simple fait qu'il se trouve dans sa pièce « secrète ». Depuis le temps, il avait appris que le benjamin Weasley pouvait être très prompt dans ses réactions, voire même complètement disproportionné.

Draco sortit un petit miroir de son sac et vérifia qu'il était présentable. Ses cheveux avaient soigneusement été coiffés afin d'avoir un effet saut du lit impeccable. Il jugea qu'ils étaient parfaits, après tout, un Malfoy devait toujours être à son avantage en public et encore plus particulièrement devant son compagnon. Satisfait de son apparence, il rangea son miroir et lissa délicatement son uniforme de manière à ce qu'il l'avantage à son maximum.

Quelques pas se firent entendre en provenance du couloir. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, le prince des Serpentards se replongea dans son devoir d'histoire. Grand bien lui en fut car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Griffon de son cœur pénétrait dans la salle de classe désaffectée.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco se força à ne pas lever les yeux de sa copie et à répondre avec son ton le plus nonchalant.

- Histoire de la magie… C'est bien en 1534 le début de la chasse aux sorcières à Salem ?

- Non, 1534, c'est la découverte de l'Amérique par les Moldus. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Mais oui je t'ai répondu, je fais mon devoir d'histoire de la magie.

Ron renifla, visiblement peu convaincu par la réponse qui lui avait été fournie.

- Quoi ? C'est tranquille et relativement propre, l'idéal pour travailler sans se faire déranger.

- Justement, c'est mon coin tranquille pour étudier alors débarrasse !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux au ciel. Apprivoiser Ron ne serait vraiment pas facile.

- Cette pièce n'appartient à personne, hormis aux fondateurs, paix à leurs âmes. Je reste tant que je n'aurai pas fini mes devoirs, la belette… et je reviendrai aussi souvent que je le voudrai.

Dès la fin de sa tirade, Draco baissa la tête, donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait que faire de la réaction de Ron mais en fait, il désirait simplement éviter de voir à nouveau le dégoût qu'il pouvait lui inspirer. Il s'efforça de garder un visage calme, à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il s'attendait à ce que le griffondor entre dans une ses célèbres colères mais il fut plus qu'agréablement surpris par sa réaction.

- Si je dois t'endurer dans _**MA**_ salle d'étude, tu te nettoie un coin et tu débarrasses tes fesses de bourgeois prétentieux de sur mon coussin.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de trois tables…

- J'ai besoin de tout l'espace que j'ai aménagé. Vas-t'en là-bas.

Ron esquissa un geste vague vers l'opposé de la pièce, là où la poussière s'était le plus accumulée.

Draco grogna pour la forme alors qu'il ramassait ses manuels et allait aménager le coin de la pièce qui lui était désormais attribué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que s'incruster dans la pièce avait finalement été aussi facile. Il s'était attendu à devoir batailler pendant des heures or, Ron ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Contenant un soupir de soulagement, le Serpentard fit de la place pour le nouveau venu puis alla dégager une autre portion de la pièce qui serait dorénavant assignée. Heureux, il se permit même de siffloter entre deux « Récurvite », attirant sur lui l'attention de Ron qui s'était plongé dans ses travaux dès qu'il avait eu accès à son espace personnel.

- Tu… siffles ?

Le jeune Wesley était plutôt perplexe. D'une part, il était surpris de voir que Malfoy était très à l'aise avec les sorts de nettoyage et de l'autre, ce dernier semblait heureux de les utiliser.

Draco répondit tout en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Ça me motive quand je dois faire quelque chose.

Avisant le regard un peu perdu de Ron, il poursuivit :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble était l'une des punitions favorites de Lucius avant le début de ma deuxième année.

Et il ajouta pour lui-même :

- Après j'ai eu droit au doloris.

Ron, de son côté de la pièce, n'avait pas bien entendu la dernière partie des paroles du blond, qui s'était retourné pour les dire. Il n'avait entendu que le dernier mot. Trop incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu, le rouquin décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu du tout concernant un sort de torture.

- C'est drôle, ma mère aussi nous faisait nettoyer la maison… et maintenant sa punition favorite est de nous faire dégnomer le jardin sans magie.

- Beurk !

- Comme tu dis… elles sont rapides ces petites bêtes… et vicieuses. La dernière fois je me suis fait mordre quatre fois par le même satané gnome…

**oooooooooooooo**

Déjà trois jours que Draco avait imposé sa présence à son compagnon. Il était très heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui-ci mais chaque fois le besoin de se déclarer et de créer le lien se faisait ressentir avec plus de force.

Il prit une grande inspiration remplie de l'odeur de sa moitié et se força à se calmer. Il devait refouler son instinct veela pour encore un moment. Ron n'était pas du tout prêt pour une déclaration et encore moins pour qu'il l'embrasse passionnément lorsqu'il reviendrait dans leur salle.

Prendre son temps pour bien faire les choses coûtait beaucoup à Draco, surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : lui démontrer son amour en allongeant son rouquin préféré sur une table et en lui faisant l'amour de manière à lui faire perdre complètement la tête. Plus que jamais, le veela désirait passer tout son temps en compagnie de son âme sœur.

Bientôt, se promit Draco, bientôt il pourrait tout dévoiler de sa nature à Ron et espérer avoir une réponse positive de sa part. Après tout, ce dernier le tolérait bien mieux qu'au début de l'année scolaire.

Assis à sa table de travail, le Serpentard gribouillait sur son parchemin plutôt que de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, son esprit se tournant sans cesse vers l'homme de ses rêves. Il imaginait ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque enfin il pourrait embrasser ses lèvres charnues, la texture de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il la découvrirait de sa langue.

Draco secoua sa tête pour se changer les idées. Sa nature était en train de le faire virer complètement Poufsouffle.

Bon, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste ici à se morfondre, Ron avait quitté la classe une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt en disant qu'il devait aller attendre le retour de son meilleur ami quelque part, que ce dernier lui devait un rapport détaillé sur il ne savait quoi, s'étant perdu dans la contemplation de son âme sœur pendant quelques secondes. Il saurait demain sans doute, le rouquin pouvant être une vraie pipelette par moment.


	17. Réunions au sommet

Bonjours à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre et une petite mise au point concernant quelques commentaires que j'ai reçus.

Ron n'est pas un débile profond. Il est un génie en stratégie, pour preuve, il a battu McGonnagall aux échecs alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans. Oui il est mature dans ma fic, c'est normal avec la guerre qui vient de se terminer. Il était aux premières lignes tout le temps ou prèsque. De plus, je vous rappelle que le trio et tous ceux de leur année ont 18 ans dans cette fic. Il est bien évident qu'il ne réagiront pas comme des adolescents de 14-15 ans, ce sont maintenant de jeunes adultes.

Désolée d'avoir du laisser une telle note, je n'aime pas particulièrement le faire mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas passer sans.

Bonne lecture...

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 1**__**5 : Réunions au sommet**_

Confortablement installée sur un canapé de la salle sur demande, Hermione lisait un roman tout en jouant machinalement des doigts dans la crinière rousse de son meilleur ami. Partager une tente pendant une année entière avait permit aux trois amis de découvrir qu'ils aimaient tous particulièrement se faire caresser les cheveux de la sorte.

- Hermione?

- Hmm?

- Tu crois que Harry va bientôt arriver?

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Peut-être... Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt de toute façon et il n'a pas pris sa cape avant de partir.

- Avec ou sans cape, ça ne l'a jamais vraiment empêché de se promener la nuit.

- Vu comme ça...

Le silence reprit ses droit, simplement rompu par le bruit des pages que l'on tourne et le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée.

- Hermione?

- Oui Ron?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy est étrange cette année?

- Ron! Tu ne va spas t'y mettre toi aussi? Mais laissez le vivre à la fin!

- Tu prends pour la fouine maintenant?

Hermione repoussa la tête de son ami qui reposait sur ses genoux, rivant son regard sur le sien.

- Je ne prend pour personne. La guerre est finie. Malfoy a été jugé par les autorités. Il n'est pas mauvais. Déplaisant et détestable, oui, mais pas assez pour la fixation qu'Harry et toi avez pour ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Ce n'est pas une fixation!

- Ça y ressemble drôlement alors.

- Bah si Harry et toi étiez là plus souvent, je n'aurais pas à étudier seul, je n'aurais pas trouvé cette foutue classe et jamais la fouine n'aurait sifflé devant moi en faisant du ménage!

La jeune fille, qui s'était mise ne colère au fil de la conversation, se calma tout net après la dernière tirade de Ron.

- Attends... Attends... tu veux dire que vous vous êtes vus sans vous battre?

Ron hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début? demanda Hermione en lui faisant signe de reprendre sa position initiale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il doit te raconter petite sœur?

Harry venait tout juste d'arriver et était entré dans la salle sur demande sans que les deux autres ne s'en rendent compte.

- Une histoire qui semble vraiment tordue...

- Pour être tordue, elle l'est, commenta Ron tout en se réinstallant.

Il laissa le temps à Harry de prendre place sur le bras du canapé avant de commencer le récit de ce qui s'était passé avec l'héritier Malfoy pendant les trois dernier s jours. Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent attentivement, sachant que depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient plutôt laissé Ron à lui-même, étourdis par les responsabilités dont ils avaient hérités pour l'année.

- On dirait qu'il essaie de devenir ton ami...

- Je penses la même chose que Mia, Ron... La question qui reste, c'est : Pourquoi?

Le silence s'installa, chacun essayant de trouver les raisons qui pourraient pousser Malfoy à tenter un rapprochement de la sorte.

- Vous savez les garçons, Malfoy a toujours semblé imiter son père, probablement plus pour attirer son attention que par véritable idéologie. Peut-être que la mise à mort de son père est pour beaucoup dans son changement de comportement.

- Clair que ça doit le perturber... moi je le serais en tout cas.

- Tout le monde le serait... enfin, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir préparer un cou fourré. Laisses-le faire, qui sait, il pourrait t'expliquer ses motifs un de ces jours.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

- La voix de la raison, comme toujours, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi?

- Je ne sais pas... Vous iriez probablement droit dans le mur avec vos études.

La jeune femme se moquait ouvertement de ses amis, contenant à peine un éclat de rire.

- Comment ça s'est passé ta soirée avec l'ami de ta mère? Demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

- Très bien, j'ai beaucoup appris sur ma mère et sa famille.

- Tant mieux, je suis bien contente pour toi. Tu peux nous dire qui est ce mystérieux amis?

- Vous n'en croirez pas vos oreilles... C'est Snape.

- SNAPE?

Deux voix s'étaient élevées en même temps, de même que deux corps passablement détendus s'étaient raidis à l'entente du nom de leur professeur de potion. Ron et Hermione avaient les yeux agrandis par la surprise et attendaient visiblement qu'Harry explicite un peu plus la nouvelle.

- Vous vous souvenez, pendant la dernière bataille, que Snape m'a remis ses souvenirs avant de s'évanouir?

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, se remémorant malgré eux toute la scène.

- Je vous avais dit que ces souvenirs expliquaient pourquoi il était devenu espion sans vous donner ses motivations. C'était vraiment personnel et je ne voulais pas envahir sa vie privée. Sa première motivation, c'était ma mère, sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

Harry poursuivit son récit sur ce que son professeur lui avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, évitant, comme promis , les détails plus personnels. Ce récit lui permettait d'assimiler peu à peu tout ce qui lui avait été dévoilé pendant la soirée.

- Il m'a même remis l'album photo familial.

Ce disant, Harry sortit le volume de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille d'origine.

- Vous voulez le regarder avec moi? Je l'ai survolé un peu pendant que j'étais là-bas mais j'aimerais bien le regarder en entier avec ma famille d'aujourd'hui.

- Avec plaisir, fit Ron en se redressant pour permettre à son ami de s'installer entre eux avec l'album.

- Viens là frérot...

Hermione tapotait doucement la place laissée vacante par le benjamin Wesley.

Une fois bien installé entre ses amis, Harry ouvrit l'album afin de se plonger dans les souvenirs de sa famille maternelle. Les commentaires et anecdotes inscrits auprès de chaque photo leur permirent de mieux comprendre les images sous leurs yeux. Les premières pages relataient les fréquentations de Rose et Antony Evans, suivies par celles de leur mariage. Venait ensuite les naissances rapprochées de Pétunia et Lily, leur petite enfance et la première rentrée scolaire des filles.

Les trois amis passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder les images unes à unes, Ron trouvant désolant que ces photos ne bougent pas comme les photographies sorcières, Hermione craquant pour les bouilles des trois bébé Evans et Harry se demandant toujours ce qui avait pu arriver à William. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était décédé environ un an avant sa naissance. Il avait alors onze ans et n'avait encore jamais vu Poudlard, étant décédé en juillet. Bien des questions restaient en suspens concernant son oncle, si bien que le Survivant se promis de questionner l'ami de sa mère dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

**oooooooooooooo**

- Tu avais raison!

Tidus sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Severus arriver malgré son ouie accrue par son état, tout concentré qu'il était à traduire une nouvelle portion du journal de Morgane qu'il avait trouvé tout près du premier parchemin.

- Raison à quel sujet?

- Le gamin n'a pas été gâté jusqu'à la moelle par sa tante. Tu te rends compte qu'ele ne lui a même jamais dit qu'il avait un oncle?

- Un oncle en vie?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Severus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près du bureau de son créateur.

- Explique.

- Mort aux yeux des Moldus mais toujours vivant dans le monde sorcier.

- Mais encore?

- Il est présentement à Toronto.

Severus regarda l'heure avant de se reprendre :

- Non... Il est à sa maison de vacance près de Chicoutimi depuis une heure.

Tidus leva les yeux de sa traduction, regardant son « fils » pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ses appartements.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais lui dire ce qui est arrivé à mon filleul.

**oooooooooooooo**

- Alors Dray, tu as réussi à t'approcher de ton cher et tendre?

Draco soupira tout en faisant lentement tourner les glaçons dans son verre de limonade.

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça... pas tant que rien n'aura été officialisé entre nous.

- T'es pas marrant tu sais?

- C'est pas nouveau, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, répondit Draco à son meilleur ami, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- Et si tu répondais plutôt à ma question au lieu de te moquer de moi?

Draco prit son temps avant de répondre à Blaise. Il voulait le faire mariner un peu pour lui faire payer le « cher et tendre » qu'il avait utilisé. Il ne détestait pas l'expression, seulement, elle lui rappelait cruellement que son âme sœur supportait tout juste sa présence dans une même pièce et qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir a avant de célébrer la cérémonie de leu union.

- Nous étudions ensemble depuis trois jours.

- Toi étudier? Tu connais toute la théorie du programme par cœur depuis nos B.U.S.E.S.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai eu de bons précepteurs avant Poudlard et pendant les vacances d'été que je connais tout le programme sur le bout des doigts.

- Que tu dis... tu as depuis longtemps dépassé le programme des A.S.P.I.C.S.

- Raison de plus pour réviser.

Draco poursuivit mentalement : « Surtout si ça me permet de passer un peu de temps de qualité avec Ron. »

- Et ça se passe bien?

- Il a pas essayé de m'arracher la tête en tout cas...

- C'est un début... Tu crois que Granger et lui ont eu une aventure pendant l'année dernière?

- Je ne crois pas... en théorie la magie a du faire en sorte qu'il reste pur pour son compagnon. Au pire, ils se sont embrassés. Normalement c'est moi qui devrait poser cette question.

Blaise rougit légèrement tout en détournant le regard.

- Non! Tu craques pour Granger?

Le métis se gratta légèrement la nuque, gêné par la question de son meilleur ami.

- Elle est vraiment jolie... et agréable à vivre... et elle a du plomb dans la tête, pas comme les filles qui se jettent tout le temps à mes pieds.

Draco soupira.

- Un beau défi pour toi alors... Ça me tue de te dire ça mais... fait gaffe ok? Si tu joue avec elle et que tu lui brise le cœur, tu auras Potter et Ron sur le dos... et... et moi aussi par extension.

- J'ai passé l'âge de jouer tu sais.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pa savoir à te refaire le portrait, compris?

Blaise roula des yeux.

- Toi t'es vraiment accroc à ton rouquin. Promis je ne jouerai pas avec elle même si elle a des jambes à ramener Merlin à la vie.


	18. Préparatifs et aveux

__Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... les pots n'ont pas cessé de me tomber sur la tête depuis la dernière fois et je commence tout juste à apercevoir la sortie du tunnel. Donc, je vais essayer de publier une fois par mois à partir de maintenant, comme l'inspiration semble de retour, ce qui devrait me permettre de prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture et d'éviter des périodes creuses comme j'en ai eu dans la dernière année.

Bonne lecture ;)

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 16**_ _**: Préparatifs et aveux**_

Le brouhaha habituel s'élevait de la grande salle pendant le repas du soir, quelques jours à peine avant la fête des morts. Tous les élèves étaient excités par la tenu du désormais habituel bal d'Halloween. Pour cette fête, ils étaient autorisés à participer, bien qu'un couvre feu ait été établi pour chaque année. Ainsi donc, tout un chacun discutait de son costume pour la soirée et de qui l'accompagnerait.

À la table des Griffondors, un jeune homme bien connu du monde sorcier luttait contre l'envie qui montait en lui de se frapper la tête à répétition contre un mur ou tout meuble assez solide. Comment avait-il pu oublier d'inviter quelqu'un pour le bal? La question de Neville pour savoir qui les garçons de leur ancien dortoir avaient invité lui avait rappelé la fête qui approchait à grand pas.

- J'y vais avec Luna, répondit Ron qui était le premier à se lancer.

- Pavarti, fit Dean.

- Lavande, lâcha Seamus.

- Moi j'y vais avec Jane Smith, dit Neville en voyant qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à répondre.

Le regard de ses quatre amis se fit interrogateur. Manifestement aucun d'entre eux ne la connaissait.

- Une sixième année de Poufsouffle, explicita le jeune lion alors que ses amis hochaient lentement de la tête.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne la connaisse puisqu'elle était de deux ans leur cadette. Pressé par ses amis, Neville finit par avouer l'avoir rencontré pendant un cours optionnel de botanique ou tous les élèves désirant des explications supplémentaires pouvaient se présenter. En tant qu'assistant, c'était lui qui s'était chargé de ce groupe. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux, si bien que le jeune homme espérait voir leur relation évoluer vers plus que de la simple amitié.

Pendant la discussion que l'amour naissant de Neville avait engendré, seul Ron avait remarqué le malaise d'Harry. Il fut également le seul à remarquer qu'il ne prenait pas part à la discussion et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter discrètement la Grande Salle avant même que le dessert soit servi.

Le plus discrètement possible, Ron quitta la table à son tour et alla rejoindre son meilleur amis dans le parc, là où il savait trouver Harry lorsque ce dernier se posait des questions. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, son ami se trouvait au bord du lac Noir et faisait ricocher les cailloux qu'il lançait. Il se joignit à lui dans son activité, attendant que ce dernier commence à parler.

Les minutes s'écoulaient tout doucement alors qu'Harry cherchait comment expliquer les choses. Il était grand temps pour lui d'annoncer ses préférences s'il voulait éviter tout malaise entre eux. Pendant que le jeune homme se demandait comment aborder le sujet, il sentit une nouvelle présence à ses côtés. Hermione venait de les rejoindre.

Elle les regarda lancer leurs cailloux quelques minutes avant de les prendre tous les deux par la taille et de les diriger vers un des gros arbres qui avaient abrités leurs secrets à plusieurs reprises. D'un simple mouvement, elle les fit s'asseoir dans les feuilles mortes, attendant que l'un ou l'autre explique pourquoi ils avaient fui la Grande Salle au beau milieu du repas.

- Je n'ai invité personne pour le bal.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Harry, il n'y a que les préfets en chef qui ont l'obligation d'être accompagnés. Je suis obligée d'y aller avec B... Zabini.

- C'est vrai, tu peux très bien y aller seul si c'est ce que tu désires.

- Et je vois d'ici les gros titres si j'y vais seul: "Harry Potter l'éternel célibataire, qu'attend-t-il pour se fixer?" ou mieux encore "Le survivant en peine de coeur, qui pourra le consoler?"

- Bon d'accord, la pression sociale t'oblige à être accompagné, fit Hermione.

- Tu as encore du temps pour trouver une fille qui acceptera.

- Et... si je préférais que ce ne soit pas une fille qui vienne avec moi?

Harry avait posé sa question d'une toute petite voix, s'attendant à la pire réaction que ses amis puissent avoir. Il devait être honnête avec eux et leur dire ce qu'il en était de ses préférences et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

- Tu... préfèrerais être accompagné par un garçon? devina Hermione.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation, son regard rivé sur les brins d'herbe qui apparaissaient entre les feuilles mortes.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment? demanda Ron.

- Tu sais Harry, ici l'homosexualité est acceptée, contrairement à là d'où on vient.

- Ce n'est pas bien vu pour autant, mentionna Ron, définitivement contre l'idée que Harry ne soit pas attiré par les sorcières.

Harry quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Ses amis savaient, c'était le plus important.

- Ron, si tu ne peux pas soutenir Harry, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas, c'est que je suis surpris.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour continuer, son ton montant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Je te croyais amoureux de ma soeur. Vous deviez vous marier et avoir plein de mini vous deux. Tout le monde pouvait le dire. Pourquoi t'as viré de bord tout d'un coup?

Harry releva la tête, tremblant de colère.

- Primo, je ne suis plus avec ta soeur depuis bientôt un an et demi. Tu pensais quoi? Qu'une amourette d'adolescent allait durer toute une vie? Et bien j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi Ron: Ginny est comme une soeur à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais pu la considérer comme une amante, ça me semblait et ça me semble toujours malsain. Deuxio, ça fait un moment que je sais que je préfère les garçons et que je ne dis rien parce que je voulais attendre d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne pour vous le dire.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Tertio, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pointe encore plus du doigt alors tu ne le répètes à personne, même si ça ne te fait pas plaisir. J'ai été honnête avec Ginny, elle sait que je ne reviendrai jamais avec elle et pourquoi.

Hermione passa doucement une main dans le dos d'Harry pour l'inciter à se calmer.

- Hey! calmes-toi! C'est mon rôle dans le trio, c'est moi qui doit monter sur mes hypogriffes pour un rien ok?

La remarque de Ron eut pour mérite de faire retomber la colère qui grondait de plus en plus furieusement en son ami. Hermione de son côté contenait à peine un fou rire, ce qui lui valut une petite claque derrière la tête de la part des deux garçons.

- Arrête de rire comme une hyène toi... Harry, tu as ma parole que je ne le dirai à personne. Faut juste que tu me donnes un peu de temps pour que je me fasses à l'idée.

- Et toi Mia?

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout petit frère. Mon oncle est avec son homme depuis des années. J'étais tellement petite quand il l'a présenté à la famille que pour moi, ils ont toujours été ensemble. Tu es toi et rien de ce qui se passera entre tes draps ne changera ça, compris?

Pour sa dernière phrase, la jeune femme avait attiré Harry contre elle dans une chaude étreinte.

- Si on revenait à notre problème premier, à savoir qui tu pourrais inviter pour le bal?

- En toute amitié, naturellement, ajouta Ron, un peu dépassé par les événements.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de la lionne et leur offrit un pauvre sourire.

- N'importe qui sauf Ginny... Elle mérite de passer à autre chose.

- Ouais... t'as plus le droit de lui briser le coeur vu que tu chasses le même gibier qu'elle.

- Procédons par élimination... Moi j'y vais avec Zabini, Luna avec Ron, Pavarti avec Dean, Lavande avec Seamus...

La liste s'allongea, chacun y allant avec qu'il savait des filles des autres maisons et de leur âge pour les éliminer.

- Alors chez Serpentard il reste Greengrass qui ira certainement avec Malfoy et Parkinson.

- Oublie ça Ron, je ne me vois pas aller lui dire: "Hey Pansy, je sais qu'on a pas toujours été dans le même camp mais ça te dirait de m'accompagner pour la soirée d'Halloween?"

- Demandé comme ça, c'est un rateau garanti, nota la seule fille du trio.

- Dans ce cas il ne reste personne de notre année...

- Et si tu demandais à Neville de voir s'il n'y aurait pas une amie de Jane sans cavalier? Si j'ai bien compris, elle a deux ans de moins que nous donc ses amies ne devraient pas se faire de fausses idées sur tes intentions. Elle seront simplement touchées que tu aies pensé à elles.

- C'est pas bête... Merci Hermione, je vais le faire.

**oooooooooooooo**

C'est donc ainsi que dès le lendemain midi, Harry se retrouva face à une jeune fille dont il ne connaissait que le nom: Madisson O'Brien. C'était la meilleure amie de Jane et se trouvait également répartie à Poufsouffle.

- Bonjour Madisson, fit Harry, un peu gêné.

- Mady... il n'y a que ma grand-mère qui utilise mon nom complet.

Elle avait accompagné sa remarque d'un magnifique sourire qui faisait ressortir la nuance de bleu peu habituelle de ses yeux.

Pas très loin d'eux se trouvaient Neville et Jane qui venaient de les présenter l'un à l'autre avant de les planter là sans aucune subtilité. Tous deux les observaient tout en discutant, appréciant de se retrouver en dehors des cours de botanique.

- Je sais que c'est un peu soudain comme on se connait à peine mais... as-tu déjà un cavalier pour la soirée d'Halloween et si non, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner?

- Oui... non...

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant d'attrapper une des mains d'Harry qui déjà se retournait, certain que sa requête était refusée.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne m'avait encore invitée et que je serais bien heureuse de t'accompagner.

- Merci Mady, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves la vie.

- C'est la moindre des choses... tu as en quelque sorte sauvé la mienne et celle de mes parents l'été dernier.

À nouveau un grand sourire venait d'illuminer le visage de Madisson.

- J'aurai une belle histoire à raconter à mes petits enfants.

Un moment Harry se demanda si elle n'avait pas accepté l'invitation simplement pour la gloire que sa renommée pouvait lui apporter. Pourtant, la Poufsouffle reprit la parole, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées et reconnut ses tourments intérieurs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit oui juste parce que tu es connu. Je ne fais pas partie de tes groupies non plus. Je suis flattée de ton invitation, qui ne le serait pas? Mais en fait, ça m'arrange parce que les filles de mon dortoir vont arrêter de dire que mon petit ami est le fruit de mon imagination juste parce qu'il est moldu et m'écrit très peu pendant d'année scolaire.

Harry éclata de rire à la fin de sa tirade.

- Laisses-moi deviner: elles n'ont jamais mis les pieds chez les moldus et ne savent pas que pour eux les lettres sont un moyen de communication archaïque?

- Exactement. Mais toi, comment tu le sais?

- Mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé sont des moldus. Tu sais déjà comment tu veux te déguiser?

- J'ai quelques idées mais rien de définitif, répondit Madisson. On pourrait coordonner nos costumes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Harry hocha la tête, cherchant une idée de costume.

- Mon cousin jouait à un jeu cet été... Final Fantasy... Tu connais les personnages de Cloud et Aeris?

- C'est le jeu préféré d'Edward. Je suis partante pour Cloud et Aeris.

- Parfait alors... Tu arriveras à recréer la tenue d'Aeris par métamorphose?

- Sans problème, j'ai déjà une robe qui fera une bonne base.

- Je laisse faire pour l'épée... elle est un peu grosse pour une salle de bal.

Mady se mit à rire en imaginant le chaos que sèmerait l'apparition d'une des épées surdimentionnées de Final Fantasy dans la grande salle de Poudlard. À coup sûr, les profs en feraient une syncope.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon cavalier soit renvoyé pour avoir fait entrer une arme blanche géante dans l'école.


	19. Questions sans réponses

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Questions sans réponses**_

Extrait du journal de Morgane:

_Je suis épuisée. Pas moyen d'avoir une nuit complète depuis que mes vampires se sont dévoilés. Depuis qu'ils m'ont tous les deux réclamé comme calice, les voix se font de plus en plus entendre._

_J'ai tellement envie d'accepter leur proposition à tous les deux mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts. Ils supportent à peine de se retrouver tous les deux dans la même pièce alors pour accomplir un rituel qui les uniras tous les deux à un même calice, il vaut mieux ne pas encore y penser._

_Et pourtant, je ne fais que ça, penser à mes deux amours de vampires. Ils sont si attentionnés envers moi que je ne peux pas me les enlever de la tête pour bien longtemps. Axel me fait la cours en suivant toutes les règles de la bienséance. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne m'envoie un cadeau ou qu'il me rende visite. Hier il m'a fait parvenir une grande boîte de mes sucreries préférées, aujourd'hui c'était une rose rouge pour chaque jour écoulé depuis notre rencontre. Cinquante-trois roses rassemblées dans un seul bouquet de toute beauté._

_Salmalexia est beaucoup plus directe dans son approche. Elle me retrouve au moment ou je m'y attends le moins et use de tous ses charmes pour me séduire. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été attirée par une femme mais Salmalexia... Elle ferait certainement damner un saint si elle s'en donnait le but._

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé de ces deux hommes. Chaque fois le rêve se faisait plus précis, bien que le scénario ne change pas. Leurs visages demeuraient pourtant toujours flous.

Au fil des rêves, un tatouage était apparu sur le bras gauche du vampire aux cheveux noirs. Le deuxième amant aussi avait un tatouage mais sur son pectoral droit. Contrairement à celui de l'homme de chevelure noire, le dessin était très clair sur le blond. C'était une tête de tigre. L'animal était animé et se léchait une patte. Un bel ouvrage à n'en pas douter.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les restes de son rêve. Il était maintenant certain de rêver à la cérémonie du lien entre vampire et calice. La présence du deuxième vampire dans ce rêve était toujours aussi intrigante. La seule théorie que le jeune homme avait réussi à formuler était que les deux vampires avaient décidé de réclamer le même calice. C'était du jamais vu... ou alors le fait était tellement rare qu'il n'avait jamais été rapporté.

Un coup d'oeil apprit à l'Élu que son réveil l'aurait de toute façon dérangé dix minutes plus tard. Il repoussa donc les couvertures tout en s'étirant mollement. Laïka profita que son maître était en train de se réveiller pour se glisser tout doucement hors du lit. Harry lui avait interdit de dormir sur le lit mais la cooshee n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et revenait se coucher à ses côtés dès qu'il s'était endormi.

Le jeune homme avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas bien pour l'animal et ne l'encourageait pas à venir le retrouver mais en même temps, il appréciait sentir sa présence toute proche pendant son sommeil. Aussi faisait-il mine de ne pas la voir sortir du lit en douce chaque matin.

- Bonjour Laïka, bien dormi?

*Laïka protéger, maître pas bien dormir.*

- Tu as raison ma belle, j'ai fait de drôles de rêve cette nuit.

Harry carressa doucement la tête de son amie.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je fais tous ces rêves...

**oooooooooooooo**

- Luna, je peux te parler?

La jeune fille se retourna alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa salle commune.

- Tu es couvert de joncheruines, Émeraude...

- Je sais Petite Lune... Tu m'aides à m'en débarasser?

- Bien sûr.

Luna attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du château, loin des autres élèves. Sans dire un mot, elle s'installa dans une alcôve et attendit que son ami lui raconte ce qui l'ennuyait tant.

- Depuis la rentrée, je fais le même rêve à chaque nuit. Tu peux m'aider à en trouver le sens?

- S'il y en a un, avec plaisir, répondit la concernée en balançant lentement ses jambes.

Harry raconta donc son rêve avec tous les détails, n'omettant pas le fait de faire l'amour avec deux hommes, ni le bien être qu'il ressentait au simple fait d'être près d'eux au début du rêve. À la fin des explications, Luna cessa de bouger ses jambes et fixa son regard sur un détail du mur devant elle.

- Trouves tes hommes et tu auras ta réponse, fut le seul commentaire qu'elle fit avant de laisser son ami encore plus perplexe qu'avant de lui avoir parlé.

- Mes... mes hommes? Mais de quoi tu parles Luny?

Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule sans s'arrêter.

- La magie t'envoie un message. Toi seul peut en découvrir le sens. Trouves tes hommes et tu sauras de quoi il en retourne.

Harry regarda son amie s'éloigner sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, perdu dans ses pensées. Au lieu de l'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair, les paroles de son amie n'avaient fait que semer encore plus de confusion dans son esprit.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tidus, en retrait entre deux armures regardait son ange fixer le couloir avec un air totalement désemparé. Il n'avait pas voulu surprendre les confidences échangées entre Harry et Miss Lovegood. Il se trouvait déjà entre les statues à leur arrivée, méditant afin de repousser encore un peu le moment ou il devrait se nourrir, il devait faire acte de présence au repas de ce soir et ensuite, il pourrait aller chasser en toute discrétion.

Ainsi donc, bien malgré lui, il avait entendu le Griffondor raconter le rêve qui hantait ses nuits depuis un long moment maintenant. Tidus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comme Morgane, Harry ressentait l'appel de ses vampires. Selon ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce dernier ne tarderait plus à découvrir leurs identités. Vallait-il mieux le laisser apprendre par lui-même qui ils étaient ou se dévoiler? Severus était-il prêt à partager son calice?

Le vampire fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit de pas décroissant. Harry s'était éloigné, sans doute pour rejoindre la Grande Salle puisque le repas serait servi sous peu. Un léger soupir lui échappa alors qu'il prenait le chemin de ses appartements, désireux de changer de tenue avant de passer à table.

Son esprit lui disait que pour éviter les difficultés rencontrées par Morgane, Salmalexia et Axel, il lui faudrait totalement accepter la présence de Severus. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il n'avait pas attendu son calice si longtemps pour avoir le moindrement envie de le partager. Qui plus est, la santé de ce dernier serait-elle en danger s'il venait à nourrir deux vampires?

Le rituel avait beau renforcer le vivant de leur couple, il n'en restait pas moins que ce dernier n'était pas immortel. Les calices ne pouvaient pas tomber malade mais hormis leur vampire, rien ne les protégeait des blessures physiques. Pourrait-il survivre à une double ponction sanguine?


	20. Le Bal d'Halloween partie1

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Le Bal d'Halloween (partie 1)**_

Le samedi tant attendu par les élèves arriva enfin. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée pour que tous puissent finaliser leur costumes. Harry avait choisi de ne pas en profiter, sachant très bien qu'il ne trouverait rien là-bas, le personnage qu'il voulait incarner n'ayant aucun pendant magique. Il avait plutôt demandé à Pavarti de lui prêter ses revues contenant les sorts qui lui permettrait de teindre ses cheveux ainsi que de corriger sa vue et changer la couleur de ses yeux. Pour ses yeux, le changement pouvait être permanent mais il voulait pouvoir retrouver ses iris verts à la fin de la soirée, tout comme il ne tenait pas à rester blond plus longtemps que nécessaire. Un sourire orna ses lèvre en pensant que s'il avait été moldu, une perruque se serait imposée d'elle-même.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de sa maison pour découvrir un Harry assis par terre, entouré par des magasines.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir?

Le jeune homme ne leva même pas les yeux de ce qu'il faisait pour lui répondre.

- Certain, Pavarti m'a prêté tout ça, je devrais trouver ce qu'il me faut...

- Même un bouquet de corsage pour Madisson?

Harry releva la tête pour regarder son amie avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

- Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose...

- Je m'en occupe, t'inquiète... de quelle couleur seront vos costumes?

- Le mien sera bleu et celui de Mady, rose. Un rose pâle, avec du gris dedans.

- Bleu et vieux rose, ça va. Je vais aussi faire attention au symbolisme des fleurs, ça t'éviteras des rumeurs.

- Tu sais que t'es un ange toi?

Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

- On me l'a déjà dit oui... Tu cherches quoi là-dedans? J'ai encore une demi-heure avant de partir...

- Un sort pour teindre mes cheveux et son contre sort, la même chose pour la couleur de mes yeux et autant que possible je voudrais me débarrasser de mes lunettes pour la soirée.

- Tu ne trouveras rien pour la correction de ta vue dans ces feuilles de choux, par contre...

Hermione prit place près de son ami et commença à fouiller dans son sac perlé qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'an dernier. Elle en sortit un livre sur la médecine magique dont elle parcourut rapidement la table des matières.

- Voilà, page cinq cent quatorze, correction temporaire de la vue.

Harry prit le livre qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire de remerciement. Il n'y avait plus de matériel de survie dans ce sac mais son amie y avait transféré sa bibliothèque complète apparemment.

- Le sort est simple mais il faut qu'il soit lancé par quelqu'un d'autre, fit le jeune homme en lisant. Il a une durée d'effet entre vingt-quatre et quarante-huit heures, c'est parfait.

- Montres, je vais te le lancer.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Hermione pour se familiariser avec le sort et mémoriser le mouvement de baguette nécessaire à sa réalisation. Elle lui fit enlever ses lunettes et lança le sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante pour tous les élèves réunis dans la salle commune.

- Ça marche, même avec mes lunettes je ne vois pas aussi bien...

Il se leva et alla serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

- T'es définitivement un ange toi...

- Si tu savais à quel point, pouffa-t-elle en le repoussant un peu. Tu m'étouffe Harry!

- Oups...

Il la libéra avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, sinon je ne trouverai pas les accessoires que je veux. Pas besoin d'autre chose que le bouquet de Madisson?

- Non merci, je gère... Tiens, voilà de quoi payer les fleurs, fit-il en lui remettant sa bourse.

- Elle pèse trois tonnes! Heureusement que j'ai mon sac!

- C'est là que les billets de banque Moldus nous manquent...

- Parfois je me dis que les sorciers devraient s'inspirer des Moldus. Cartes de crédit et de débit, sports...

- File, t'en as pour une heure au moins à me dire ce qui devrait être repris de chez nous.

Hermione fit comme son ami lui disait, riant à moitié.

**oooooooooooooo**

Dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment que les préfets en chef donnent le coup d'envoi de la soirée sous le regard de deux vampires. Tous deux guettaient l'apparition d'une chevelure noir défiant les lois de la gravité sans parvenir à la repérer. Pourtant, son odeur était bien présente dans la pièce.

**oooooooooooooo**

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rose, ses cheveux attachés en une longue natte apparut en haut des escaliers. Un soldat blond vint l'accueillir et lui offrit un bouquet de pervenches et de glycines.

- Aeris

- Cloud

- Tu es en beauté ce soir... Prête à être la cible de tous les cancans à partir de demain?

- Je vais survivre... et je doute que quelqu'un te reconnaisse donc on voudra surtout savoir qui m'accompagne. Ton costume est vraiment bien réussi.

- Merci

Harry et Maddy n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter plus longtemps, les préfets en chefs, derniers arrivant à la fête par obligation venaient de paraître. Hermione portait une toge romaine si longue que même en descendant les escaliers, l'on ne pouvait apercevoir ses pieds. Sa masse de cheveux avait été dompté et cascadait à partir du sommet de sa tête en de longues boucles souples. Un disque doré flottait au-dessus de sa tête alors que son dos était doté de deux grandes ailes blanches. Harry ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle plus tôt dans la journée, elle était véritablement un ange ce soir.

À ses côtés, Blaise Zabini était son opposé: démon tentateur, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de cuir noir. Une longue queue pointue s'en échappait et deux petites cornes semblaient avoir poussées sur son front. Un sort avait donné à sa peau chocolat un léger reflet rouge.

L'ange et le démon venaient de couper le souffle à tous les élèves. Leurs costumes étaient de pures merveilles. Tous deux s'approchèrent de la dernière volée de marche, semblant provenir de directions opposées. Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa cavalière, Blaise lui fit un baise main qui la fit légèrement rosir.

- Ton costume est superbe, Hermione.

- Le tien est très beau aussi, répondit-elle, les joues toujours rouges.

- Prête pour le coup d'envoi?

- Il le faut bien...

Blaise prit place à ses côtés, lui offrant le bras alors que le silence se faisait dans le Hall. Il lança un Sonorus afin que tous puissent les entendre.

- Bonsoir collègues étudiants, professeurs, madame la directrice, depuis le début de l'année, la préfète en chef et moi-même avons fait de notre mieux afin que cette soirée soit la plus agréable pour chacun d'entre vous.

- Il n'en va que de vous pour que nous puissions avoir d'autres soirées aussi fastes. Je dois vous rappeler que les premières et deuxièmes années ont couvre-feu à partir de 23h00. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années ont pour leur part la permission de minuit. Pour tous les autres élèves, l'animation se terminera à 1h00 et tous devront avoir retrouvé leurs dortoirs pour 2h00, ce qui vous donne le temps, messieurs, de raccompagner votre cavalière.

La foule pouffa de rire à la remarque d'Hermione sur la galanterie des garçons plus âgés.

- Avez-vous envie de voir ce que l'on vous a préparé?

- OUI! répondirent tous les élèves.

Blaise et Hermione descendirent l'escalier et s'approchèrent de la porte de la grande salle. Dans un même mouvement, ils lancèrent un sort qui fit s'ouvrir les portes devant eux.


	21. Le Bal d'Halloween partie 2

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Le Bal d'Halloween (partie 2)**_

À peine la porte était-elle ouverte qu'une musique entraînante se fit entendre. Les préfets prirent place au centre de l'espace dégagé pour la piste de danse et attendirent que les élèves prennent place à l'une des multiples tables rondes de six personnes installées pour l'occasion. Le brouhaha créé par la découverte des décorations se calma peu à peu et le métis put reprendre la parole.

- Ce soir, nous vous invitons à un souper dansant. Les Étoiles Filantes nous accompagneront toute la soirée au niveau de la musique. Si vous avez des demandes spéciales, demandez à Cassiopé.

Il désigna la chanteuse du groupe avant de poursuivre:

- Ce groupe n'est pas encore très connu mais vous verrez qu'ils ont énormément de talent. Pour le moment, ils font beaucoup de reprises mais je ne penses pas trop m'avancer en disant que nous aurons droit à quelques pièces originales aujourd'hui.

Le groupe lui répondit par une improvisation musicale qui fit rire toute l'école.

- Je crois qu'ils te disent que tu parles trop, fit une voix dans la salle.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne soirée.

Plus Blaise parlait et plus la musique se faisait forte, comme c'était prévu avec le groupe afin de mettre de l'ambiance.

- Tu sors de ton personnage d'affreux Serpentard...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à sa collègue, se contentant de l'attraper pour la faire tournoyer. Surprise, Hermione se laissa aller alors que le métis s'accordait au rythme de la musique pour démarrer la première danse.

Étourdie, Hermione éclata de rire et se laissa guider dans un jive endiablé. Les pas qu'elle avait appris enfant lui revenaient naturellement et l'habileté de Blaise à la guider comblait ses lacunes. Peu à peu des élèves vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste de danse, les autres prenant place aux différentes tables.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tidus se promenait lentement autour de la piste de danse. Comme convenu avec la directrice, il gardait un oeil sur les élèves afin d'éviter, autant que possible, tout débordement. Il cherchait également Harry des yeux, se doutant qu'il devait avoir un costume parfait pour tromper ainsi ses sens. Seul son odorat pouvait lui affirmer pour l'instant que le jeune homme se trouvait bel et bien dans cette pièce.

-Trouvé.

Severus aussi s'était mis à la recherche de leur calice, curieux de connaître la tenue choisie par ce dernier. Tidus alla donc le rejoindre sentant au ton de sa voix qu'il était en train de perdre son calme.

- Restes calme Sev...

Il n'eut pas la chance de terminer sa phrase car déjà Severus prenait la parole.

- Juste là, le soldat blond avec la fille à la robe rose. Il se colle à elle... c'est... et elle!

- Calme-toi, ils ne sont pas plus près l'un de l'autre que les autres couples sur la piste.

Severus se calma peu à peu sur les conseils de son ami bien qu'il continua à trouver que son calice était beaucoup trop près de sa cavalière pour son propre bien.

- Comment tu...

- Comment je fais pour ne pas être jaloux? Détromppe-toi, je le suis... Seulement j'ai plusieurs siècles de pratique pour maîtriser mes émotions. Ton état de nouveau-né rend tes émotions encore plus puissantes. Regarde bien notre calice; il se tien plus loin de Miss O'Brien que M. Longdubat de Miss Smith.

Pour appuyer son exemple, il montra le dit couple qui partageait un slow de manière beaucoup plus langoureuse. Neville était facilement reconnaissable dans sa tunique et ses haut de chausse, de même que pour Jane qui portait une robe médiévale rose. Tidus nota pour lui-même qu'ils offraient là une belle représentation d'Aurore, princesse au bois dormant et Philippe, son prince charmant.

- Maintenant, fais attention au bouquet que notre ange a offert à son accompagnante.

- Glycine et pervenche, bien assorti avec les couleurs de leurs costumes.

- Pas seulement... Pas seulement... Que sais-tu du symbolisme de ces fleurs?

Severus ne répondit pas, ne sachant que répondre de toute façon. Ce qu'il connaissait des plantes était surtout relié à leurs propriétés en potion.

- La glycine est symbole de confiance et d'une amitié précieuse. La pervenche, elle, représente la fidélité en amitié.

- Donc il ne la considère que comme une amie?

- C'est ce que le bouquet veut dire à tout le moins.

Avisant l'entrée de la directrice avec deux autres enseignants, Tidus guida l'autre vampire à l'extérieur de la salle afin de lui raconter ce qu'il avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt.

**oooooooooooooo**

Près du bar, Draco ruminait, sa queue de léopard battant l'air furieusement. Il avait eu une très mauvaise idée d'inviter Astoria à l'accompagner. Depuis elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, convaincue de devenir sous peu la prochaine Lady Malfoy.

Il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser le temps d'une danse ou deux en la poussant à accepter l'invitation d'un Serdaigle. Dès son but atteint, il s'était caché d'elle tout en essayant de garder un oeil sur son compagnon. Draco n'aimait pas particulièrement savoir Ron en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre mais son choix de cavalière était le plus rassurant possible en la personne de Luna Lovegood.

Ses conversations avec le rouquin lui avaient apprises que ce dernier ne nourrissait aucun sentiment envers la sorcière, outre une amitié sincère et un instinct de protection. Son âme soeur la considérait comme une seconde petite soeur et veillait sur elle comme il le faisait pour Ginny et Hermione. Pourtant, même en connaissant ces faits, cela n'empêchait pas sa jalousie d'être au rendez-vous.

Ron était franchement désirable dans son costume de bon génie. Il montrait à tous son ventre plat, ses abdominaux bien dessinés et de puissants pectoraux. Luna à ses côtés, portait une robe très courte aux couleurs de l'automne et de délicates ailes scintillantes; une fée dans toute sa splendeur. Draco ne pouvait pas se cacher que leurs costumes étaient bien assortis, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était lui qui aurait du l'accompagner et profiter de la chaleur de ses bras.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas aperçu Blaise qui venait de se placer à ses côtés. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

- Ferme la bouche, tu baves.

- Blaise...

- Tu le dévores littéralement des yeux. Toute l'école doit penser que tu flash sur lui.

- Ce serait encore mieux si c'était lui qui le pensait...

- Ça viendra Dray... d'après ce que la lionne en dit, il est intelligent mais long à la détente, surtout pour les sentiments.

Draco fusilla son ami du regard.

- Si tu lui a dit quoique ce soit sur ce que je suis ou sur l'identité de mon compagnon, tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance.

- Tout doux le léopard! Je ne lui ai rien dit. C'est elle qui a extrapolé plus que nécessaire en corrigeant un de ses devoirs.

- Et le lien avec les sentiments?

- Il lui a tourné autour pendant au moins deux ans avant de l'inviter à sortir.

- Ah oui... quand même...

Tous deux restèrent silencieux, observant les deux êtres dont ils étaient amoureux partager une valse.

- Comment ça avance avec ta lionne?

- Lentement mais sûrement... peut-être ce soir...

- Ce soir tu gardes ton deuxième cerveau dans ton pantalon.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Dray! Bon sang! Tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers ou quoi?

- Je te prend pour mon meilleur ami qui change de fille comme de chemise.

Blaise ne sembla pas apprécier la dernière tirade de son ami mais il reprit doucement:

- Je voulais dire que peut-être ce soir, je pourrais lui demander de se laisser courtiser.

- Tu sais faire ça?

- J'ai eu de bons profs avec les maris de ma mère... Sérieux, j'ai envie de bien faire les choses avec Hermione, d'y mettre les formes et tout.

- Et tu crois qu'elle appréciera? C'est peut-être différent d'où elle vient.

- Pas fou... Je vais me commander un livre sur la bien séance Moldue. Je peux le faire livrer à ton intention? Si ça arrive à l'appartement et que c'est elle qui le réceptionne, je risque de perdre mon effet de surprise.


	22. Le Bal d'Halloween partie 3

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Le Bal d'Halloween (partie 3)**_

Hermione était fatiguée de danser. Son cavalier faisait des messes basses avec Malfoy, Harry était plongé dans une discussion avec Madisson et Ron venait d'inviter Luna à danser à nouveau. Elle se dirigea donc vers une table où se trouvaient Ginny, Pavarti, Lavande, Dean et Seamus pour souffler un peu.

- Allo! lança-t-elle à la cantonade avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise.

- T'as l'air épuisée Hermy, fit Ginny.

- Je le suis... et comme j'ai du danser avec tous les profs et presque tous les garçons de sixième et de septième, j'ai les orteils en compote...

Tout en s'expliquant, elle releva un peu sa jupe de façon à pouvoir retirer ses sandales de danse blanches.

- Où as-tu trouvé tes chaussures? demanda Pavarti.

- Là où je vais toujours pour ce genre de soulier... C'est du côté Moldu. Je connais ce bottier depuis que j'ai commencé les cours et les concours de danse.

Elle fit passer l'une de ses sandales aux filles pour qu'elles les voient de plus près.

- Tu nous avais caché ça...

- Pas vraiment... Ma mère m'a inscrite aux cours quand j'avais quatre ans et j'ai tout arrêté avant d'entrer en première année. Je ne pouvais pas être à Poudlard, m'entraîner et participer aux compétitions en même temps.

- C'est pour ça que tu semblais si à l'aise avec Zabini pour l'ouverture et que vous aviez choisi autre chose qu'une valse? demanda Lavande.

Hermione lui répondit en hochant doucement la tête.

- Assez parlé chiffons, sinon les gars vont se sauver en courant.

- Oh tu serais surprise de voir comment ils peuvent en parler, fit Lavande.

- J'ai manqué un épisode quelque part?

- Ben voyons? Dean et moi sommes ensemble depuis un an et tu ne le savais pas?

- Et non... pour ma défense, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu non plus...

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là l'an dernier, fit Dean, pensif.

- Mais alors, pourquoi vous avez demandé aux filles de vous accompagner?

- C'est plus facile de coordonner les costumes avec elles... Devines qui nous sommes, Ginny n'a pas encore trouvé.

La préfète regarda avec plus d'attention les tenues de ses amis. Cette robe blanche toute sage avec la collerette lui disait quelque chose, mais c'est la veste de cuir de Seamus qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

- Lav et Seam, vous êtes Sandy et Dany dans la comédie musicale Grease.

Tous deux approuvèrent avec un large sourire alors qu'Hermione analysait les costumes de Dean et Pavarti.

- Si je n'avais pas vu le costume de Dean, je dirais que Pavarti est une danseuse du ventre mais... en fait vous êtes Aladdin et la princesse Jasmine.

- Comment t'as fait pour trouver? demanda Ginny.

- Grease est un des films fétiches de ma mère. C'est tout juste si je ne l'ai pas vu une centaine de fois. Et puis... je ne connais aucune fille moldue qui n'ait jamais vu le dessin animé d'Aladdin version Disney. Je suis même prête à mettre ma main au feu que c'est Seamus qui a choisi vos quatre costumes.

- Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée de prendre des personnages moldus? demanda Ginny.

- J'aurais pu, fit Dean. Seamus a juste été plus rapide.

Sentant son petit ami s'enflammer suite aux propos de sa sulfureuse ex, Seamus lui caressa doucement l'épaule, l'incitant ainsi à se calmer. Tous deux savaient Ginny soupe au lait ces derniers temps, sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Hermione aussi avait senti la tension monter. Elle attrapa donc Ginny par la main et la tira vers la sortie de la salle.

- Viens m'aider à retoucher mon maquillage...

- Tes chaussures 'Mione!

- Merci Parv!

Elle attrapa ses sandales à la volée tout en poussant son amie en direction du parc. Dès qu'elles furent sorties, Hermione se chaussa en vitesse sous le regard courroucé de Ginny.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ton maquillage?

- Attends que j'y pense... aujourd'hui? En fait j'ai pris le premier prétexte du bord pour te faire quitter cette table avant que Dean ne t'arrache la tête.

- On s'est toujours cherché des poux, même quand on était ensemble...

- Tu ne faisais pas que lui chercher des poux là... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour être certaine que personne ne puisse les entendre. Malheureusement, le hall et le parc grouillait d'étudiants en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur.

- Pas ici...

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger toutes les deux vers la salle sur demande sans échanger d'autres paroles. Lorsque la salle apparût, elle avait pris l'apparence d'un petit boudoir très douillet.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et son amie en fit de même. Le silence demeura jusqu'à ce que la préfète se décide à le rompre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ginny soupira profondément.

- Harry vous a parlé, à Ron et toi?

- Il nous parle à tous les jours... mais si tu fais référence à son homosexualité, oui il nous l'a dit.

- Il est là le problème.

- Je ne vois pas le lien avec Dean...

- Dean m'a quitté parce qu'il était amoureux de Seamus. Harry m'a quitté parce qu'il est attiré par les hommes. C'est moi qui les fait changer de bord?

- Mais non voyons...

- Ça y ressemble drôlement en tout cas.

Sans même que Ginny en fasse la demande, un grand miroir sur pied fit son apparition dans le boudoir. Elle se leva et alla se placer devant.

- Pourquoi je n'attires que des homos refoulés, Hermy? Je fais peur aux hétéro?

Hermione alla la rejoindre et se plaça derrière elle.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui fait peur aux garçons... J'ai plutôt l'impression que se sont tes frères.

- Mes frères?

- Déjà tu en as cinq et en plus ils sont tous très protecteur envers toi, particulièrement Georges et Ron.

- Et tout le monde les connaît... Georges qui se venge à coups de farces et Ron le soupe au lait rancunier.

- T'as tout compris... Regardes toi mieux dans le miroir. Tu es belle à couper le souffle et tes jambes sont interminables, surtout dans cette robe d'ailleurs. Tu es l'incarnation du "sex apeal" ce soir.

Ginny laissa courir ses yeux sur son reflet, suivant les indications de son amie.

- Ne te prends pas la tête ce soir. Amuses-toi. Montre aux garçons de cette école qu'ils doivent te mériter.

Hermione massa doucement les épaules de Ginny, lui permettant de découvrir une nouvelle vision d'elle-même. Cette dernière se surprit même à aimer ce qu'elle voyait, pourtant elle n'avait pas vraiment changée depuis qu'elle s'était préparée pour le bal. Sa tenue mettait effectivement ses jambes en valeur avec sa jupe courte et moulante et ses talons hauts de dix centimètres. Le décolté de son haut mettait de l'avant sa poitrine généreuse, pouvant ainsi attirer tous les regards qu'elle désirait.

- Bon, et si on retournait dans la grande salle? demanda la plus jeune.

- Seulement si tu me promet de ne pas tuer un de tes ex d'un seul regard.

- Je te promet de bien me conduire.

- Parfait alors...

Toutes deux quittèrent donc la salle sur demande pour reprendre part aux festivités. À peine Hermione eut-elle mit un pied dans la salle que Blaise l'entraînait vers le centre de la piste de danse.

- Tu t'es remaquillée au complet?

- Hein? Heu... non... en fait j'ai évité le meurtre de Dean.

- Dean?

- Tomas, Griffondor, notre année.

- Et qui voulait le tuer?

- Ginny

- En quel honneur?

- C'est une très longue histoire et je suis tenue au secret pour une grande partie.

- Donc tu ne m'en diras pas plus?

- Et non... les confidences, je ne les répète pas.

À ce moment, la musique changea, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Et si on leur montrait ce qu'est une Rock'n'Roll acrobatique? proposa Blaise.

- Quand tu veux, répondit sa cavalière en riant.

**oooooooooooooo**

La soirée se passa agréablement pour tous les élèves ainsi que pour les professeurs même si Severus avait du se retenir de séparer Harry de sa cavalière chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui. Tidus avait lui aussi du se retenir de réclamer son calice même s'il avait un meilleur contrôle sur son instinct.

Tous retrouvèrent leur dortoir dans les temps, certains traînant les pieds plus que d'autres. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Blaise et Hermione dans la Grande Salle en plus des professeurs qui les félicitèrent pour l'organisation plus que réussie de la soirée. Hermione avait rougit sous les compliments alors que Blaise n'avait qu'esquissé un sourire en coin. Il était très satisfait du résultat obtenu et de sa soirée avec sa collègue.

- Les professeurs et moi-même nous occuperont des activités de Noël mais commencez dès maintenant à organiser quelque chose pour la St-Valentin et la fin de l'année scolaire, indiqua le professeur McGonnagall.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre en compte que seuls les élèves de sixième et septième année pourront y participer, avait ajouté le professeur Dumbledore depuis l'un des cadres qui ornait la Grande Salle.

Les deux élèves avaient doucement hoché la tête en signe de compréhension avant de finalement êtres autorisés à retrouver leur appartement. Ils parcoururent la distance en silence, d'un pas fatigué puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réellement quitté le plancher de danse après l'intervention d'Hermione auprès de Ginny.

- Je n'arrive pas a croire que la soirée soit déjà terminée, déclara Hermione en passant l'entré de l'appartement.

- Moi non plus... Ils ont eu l'air de bien s'amuser en tout cas...

La jeune femme retira ses chaussures avant de s'installer confortablement au coin de la cheminée.

- Encore dix orteils... je n'aurais pas du accepter de danser avec Neville, il a beau avoir pris de l'assurance, il a toujours deux pieds gauche...

- Ne bouges pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Le Serpentard alla a sa chambre sans arrêter de parler.

- Ma mère m'a montré un truc formidable pour des situations pareilles.

Déjà il revenait au salon avec une petite bouteille et s'installait au pied du fauteuil d'Hermione.

- Donnes-moi tes pieds...

Intriguée, Hermione se laissa faire. Dès qu'elle lui tendit un de ses pieds endoloris, Blaise versa un peu du produit dans ses mains puis commença a la masser. L'effet ne tarda pas a se faire sentir.

- C'est magique... qu'est-ce que c'est?

- De l'huile d'émeu avec des huiles essentielles de lavande et menthe poivrée. Ça fonctionne pour n'importe quel massage, même si je m'en sert surtout pour les crampes d'écriture.

Il passa a l'autre pied.

- Ma mère s'entête toujours a porter des talons d'au moins dix centimètres dès qu'elle n'est pas à la maison. C'est pour ça qu'elle a découvert ce produit à l'origine... et aussi parce que son avant dernier mari ne pouvait même pas valser sans lui écraser les pieds.

- Il est pire que Neville alors...

- Était... Il est mort quand j'avais douze ans, une mauvaise chute en balai.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ne le sois pas, c'est arrivé moins de six mois après leur mariage. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu... Ma mère a un mauvais karma pour ses mariages. On la dit veuve noir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est juste vraiment malchanceuse... Ça va mieux?

Hermione posa un regard triste sur son collègue alors que les différentes rumeurs rapportées par Lavande et Pavarti au cours des ans lui revenaient en mémoires. La mère de Blaise avait perdu de nombreux époux et chaque fois les aurors avaient conclu à une mort accidentelle mais les commères n'en croyaient pas un mot. Elles disaient que Mme Zabini tuait ses époux pour s'accaparer leurs fortunes.

- Bien mieux... Merci pour le massage...

Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise avant de filer dans sa chambre pour y prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

Juste avant d'entrer, elle se retourna pour constater que Blaise lui avait emboîté le pas et se trouvait a quelques centimètres. Elle se perdit imméidatement dans son regard indigo, si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que le jeune homme avait encore avancé avant de sentir les lèvres de ce dernier se poser sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise, Hermione savoura le baiser que Blaise lui offrait. Ces derniers jours elle avait souvent imaginé que cet événement se produise et elle était loin d'être déçue par la réalité. Il avait les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle ait goûté. Il dirigeait le baiser tout en douceur, lui laissant la possibilité d'y mettre fin si c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, fais de beaux rêves.

Il posa un dernier chaste baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de la pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce et de fermer la porte pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Blaise se frappa la tête sur le battant de bois tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'embrasser un peu plus longtemps. Lui qui voulait faire les choses dans les règles pour une fois, il venait de risquer le tout pour le tout sur un coup de tête.

- Blaise, tu es un idiot, chuchotta-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

**oooooooooooooo**

De son côté, Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle avait certes beaucoup apprécié le baiser mais maintenant elle se posait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'une d'entre elles revenait pourtant a intervalle plus ou moins réguliers : Pourquoi l'avait-t-il embrassé pour ensuite la pousser dans sa chambre? Vu sa réputation sulfureuse, il aurait du approfondir les choses non?

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse et commença à enlever les pinces qui avaient retenu une partie de ses boucles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se frappa les doigts contre son auréole qu'elle se souvint de la présence de l'accessoire. Deux coups de baguette plus tard, Hermione déposa le disque doré et ses ailes devant elle avant de poursuivre le retrait de ses pinces.

Elle fut dérangée dans sa tête par un parchemin plié en forme d'oiseau qui vint se poser devant elle. La jeune femme l'attrapa et le déplia rapidement.

_Hermione,_

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes le baiser de tout a l'heure. Tu es une femme formidable et tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un baiser volé après une merveilleuse soirée. Si tu me l'autorise, j'aimerais te courtiser comme tu le mérites._

_Blaise_


	23. Revelio Amoris

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Revelio Amoris**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de faire ce rêve et de souiller à la fois sous-vêtements et draps. Son cœur battait la chamade et il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Cette nuit, les images s'étaient à nouveau précisées. Il avait pu plonger son regard dans les yeux de ses amants oniriques. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ces deux paires d'yeux.

**oooooooooooooo**

La porte de la classe de potion se ferma en claquant derrière le dernier élève. Pour peu, les Griffondor se seraient pensés de retour dans le temps tant l'ambiance était tendue aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion qui nécessite toute votre attention. Il s'agit de l'élixir « Revelio Amoris ». Comme vous le savez certainement, cet élixir permet à ceux qui en ont la possibilité, de connaître l'identité de leur âme sœur. M. Malfoy, en quelles occasions cette potion ne pourra-t-elle donner de réponse?

Draco prit une inspiration avant de répondre à la question de son parrain.

- Les veela, loups-garous et vampires ne sont pas compatibles avec l'élixir. S'ils l'utilisent, ils n'y verront que leur propre reflet. Ils doivent avoir recours à la potion « Koohanryo » pour connaître avec certitude l'identité de l'être qui sera digne de partager leur vie. Pour les humains dits normaux, il est possible que la réponse ne soit pas disponible au moment où ils auront recours à la Revelio Amoris. Cela arrive quand l'humain ne désire pas réellement connaître l'identité de son âme sœur.

- Très bien M. Malfoy, cinq points pour Serpentard. Une autre raison pour laquelle l'élixir ne répondra pas Miss Weasley?

- L'être aimé n'est pas encore né ou n'est pas en âge physique et/ou spirituel de contracter un amour charnel.

- Tout à fait, cinq points pour Griffondor. Une dernière raison pour laquelle le Revelio Amoris se retrouve inutile? Oui Miss Swan?

- L'âme sœur recherchée est soit un veela, un vampire ou un loup-garou.

Severus agita doucement sa baguette et la recette de la potion s'afficha sur le tableau noir.

- Vous avez le reste de la période pour préparer cet élixir. Soyez très attentif à ce que vous faites, la moindre erreur de dosage ou l'inversion des ingrédients pourrait faire sauter toute la classe.

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher les ingrédients sauf Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de se ruer sur la réserve. Quoi qu'ils fassent, il y aurait toujours congestion devant ce placard. Mieux valait attendre un peu maintenant mais pouvoir choisir les ingrédients sans se faire presser par les autres quelques minutes plus tard.

Juste comme Harry allait se lever, il entendit son professeur lui parler à l'oreille de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Si vous voulez connaître William, présentez-vous à la sortie du parc vendredi soir à 19 heures.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de saisir de quoi le maître des potions parlait que déjà ce dernier se dirigeait vers les premiers élèves à commencer la découpe des ingrédients. La voix chaude dans son oreille lui rappelait quelque chose mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que c'était exactement. Il avait juste cette impression étrange que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme en noir lui parlait aussi doucement à l'oreille.

**oooooooooooooo**

Vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, Severus se permit de prendre une grande inspiration. Automatiquement il fut enivré par l'odeur de son futur compagnon. Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin se dévoiler à son âme sœur. Il avait pourtant convenu avec Tidus qu'il valait mieux laisser Harry se rendre compte par lui-même de leur nature vampirique.

Après quelques secondes à savourer la divine odeur, le professeur repoussa dans un coin de son esprit toutes les questions concernant son futur compagnonnage pour se concentrer sur le groupe d'élèves devant lui qui mettaient la touche finale à leurs potions.

- Je m'attends à pouvoir tester vos potions d'ici cinq minutes. M. Londubat, essayez de ne pas tous nous faire exploser en ajoutant une goutte de sueur.

Tout en parlant, le professeur s'était approché de Neville et lui tendit un mouchoir en papier pour éponger toute trace de transpiration.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, vous allez pouvoir prononcer l'incantation de révélation. L'image de votre âme sœur s'élèvera en trois dimensions au dessus de votre chaudron. Pour éviter que tous répandent la nouvelle, des protections ont été posées sur la porte de la classe. Vous vous souviendrez de votre propre résultat mais pas celui des autres.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans la classe. Personne ne voulait que tous sachent l'identité de leur âme sœur.

Harry inspira profondément avant de prononcer la longue incantation. Dès que ce fut fait, la surface brillante de la potion se troubla puis deux silhouettes s'élevèrent. L'une était brune, l'autre était blonde mais toutes deux arboraient le visage flou qu'Harry avait fini par bien connaître grâce à ses rêves récurents.

- Magie, ton message n'est pas clair, soupira-t-il en repensant à ce que Luna lui avait dit peu de temps auparavant.

Au moins maintenant il était fixé sur le fait que ses rêves lui montraient bel et bien qu'il avait deux âmes sœurs et que c'était des hommes. Il était d'ailleurs de plus en plus certain de leur nature vampirique, trop de détail dans ses rêves se rapportaient à la finalisation du lien entre vampires et calices.

Un coup d'œil vers ses amis lui apprit que Ron avait du mal à accepter le résultat de sa potion. Pour ce qu'il en voyait depuis sa place, la silhouette était masculine mais pour le reste, tout aussi floue que les deux s'élevant de son propre chaudron. Hermione de son côté semblait flotter sur un nuage alors que Ginny contemplait une surface lisse.

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus regardait attentivement les différents résultats des élèves devant lui quand il entendit son futur compagnon parler à la magie à voix basse. Il porta alors plus attention à ce qu'il s'élevait du chaudorn de ce dernier. Harry avait raison, l'image aurait du être beaucoup plus claire si ses compagnons n'avaient pas été vampires. En l'occurrence, ce que Severus et Harry pouvaient contempler était le souvenir exacte des rêves du jeune homme. Même sans les traits du visage Severus pouvait se reconnaître sans problème, de même qu'il reconnaissait Tidus tout aussi facilement.

Retenant à grand peine un soupir, le vampire espéra que son jeune calice les reconnaîtrait bientôt car il doutait de pouvoir continuer à donner ses cours encore bien longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Chaque jour l'odeur d'Harry se faisait plus entêtante, plus désirable. Savoir qu'il devrait partager Harry avec Tidus le dérangeait de moins en moins. À vrai dire, il commençait même à se dire que s'il avait pu choisir avec qui partager son calice, son choix se serait tout de même porté sur son créateur. Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux, Severus réalisait que Tidus était son parfait opposé, tant au point de vu physique que psychologique et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient également à bien des égards.

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son groupe. Tous avaient réussi leur potion. Un coup d'œil au chaudron de son filleul lui apprit que ses gènes veela étaient déjà réveillés. Il faudrait le rencontrer à ce sujet dès que possible. Severus refusait d'envisager que Draco puisse mourir parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur avant la date fatidique. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il lui proposerait de l'aider à préparer la Koohanryo.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ce soir-là, à la table des Griffondor, tous les septièmes années parlaient du cours de potion de la journée. Certains étaient très volubiles alors que d'autres préféraient écouter et garder l'identité de leur âme sœur secrète, quand bien sûr la personne leur était connue.

Tous avaient remarqué l'air rêveur peu habituel d'Hermione et tous en avaient déduit la même chose : la personne révélée par la Revelio Amoris devait déjà être spéciale pour la jeune femme. Seule Ginny avait osé la déranger dans sa rêverie.

- La terre à Hermione, la terre à Hermione.

- Oui Ginny?

- Où es-tu?

- Loin, loin au pays des nuages roses.

- Et que ce passe-t-il dans ce lointain pays?

- Des choses dont je ne discuterai pas dans la Grande Salle où toute la table tends l'oreille pour savoir ce qui s'y passe.

Tous ceux qui tendaient effectivement l'oreille dans l'espoir de connaître la cause de sa douce rêverie se remirent à parler entre eux pour de nouveau s'interrompre alors qu'un hibou venait d'entrer et de se poser devant Hermione. À sa patte était attaché une rose rose et une petite carte.

_M'autorises-tu à te courtiser?_

_B._

La jeune femme sourit doucement tout en hochant la tête en signe acquiescement au petit mot. Elle savait que Blaise la verrait et comprendrait le message. Elle donna une récompense au hibou avant de sentir la fleur à peine éclose.

- Qui t'envoie une fleur? demanda Ron

- Secret défense

-Les affaires d'état, ça se discute dans ma chambre. Mia, Ron et Ginny, vous venez?

Harry se leva et attrapa Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette. Elle soupira mais se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des trois ne lui laisserait pas de repos avant de savoir pour la potion et l'expéditeur de la fleur.

C'est donc dans un silence complet que les quatre amis montèrent à la tour des Griffondor puis s'installèrent confortablement dans la chambre d'Harry. Hermione plaça différents sorts de silence afin que personne ne puis surprendre leur conversation.

- Que voulez-vous savoir?

- Qui t'a envoyé la fleur de l'amour naissant? Demanda Ginny alors que les deux garçons se regardaient d'un air perdu.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ses meilleurs amis devraient apprendre les bases de l'amour courtois très rapidement.

- C'est Blaise qui me l'a envoyé.

- Blaise comme dans Blaise Zabini?

- Oui Ron, comme dans Blase Zabini, Serpentard, préfet en chef et accessoirement mon colocataire depuis deux mois.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Mon cher frère, je sais que réfléchir n'est pas ton fort, répondit Ginny, mais sert-toi un peu du truc entre tes deux oreilles. Pour quelle raison un garçon enverrait la fleur de _l'amour naissant_ à une fille?

- Parce que c'est beau une rose?

Même moi j'ai compris que c'est parce qu'il veut enteamer une relation amoureuse... Mia, tu sais qu'il est du genre à courir tout ce qui bouge?

- Cette fois il est sérieux.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Hermione rougit doucement avant de sortir la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le soir du bal de son sac perlé et de la déposer sur le lit.

- Il m'a envoyé ce mot après le bal.

Elle leur laissa le temps de lire le parchemin avant de reprendre la parole.

- Depuis le début de l'année on s'entend super bien. On s'en est tous les deux rendu compte pendant le bal je crois. Il est charmant et gentil avec moi, mais surtout il sait de quoi je parles la plupart du temps, pas comme Viktor.

- Mais comment tu sais qu'il ne veut pas juste t'ajouter à son tableau de chasse?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Tout en répondant, Hermione baissa le regard et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas? Demanda doucement Harry.

- C'était son visage dans ma potion.

La jeune femme avait murmuré sa réponse, peu certaine de vouloir partager cette information et inquiète de la réaction de ses amis.

- Chanceuse! Tu ne te poseras plus la question à savoir si c'est le bon! J'aimerais bien être à ta place, je n'ai rien vu dans mon chaudron aujourd'hui.

Ron et Harry ne savaient visiblement pas quoi penser. Déjà ils avaient été abasourdis par l'aveu d'Hermione sur son correspondant secret mais se faire dire dans la foulée qu'un Serpentard était l'homme de la vie de leur petite sœur de cœur, il y avait de quoi en rester pantois pour un moment.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra te rendre heureuse? Demanda Harry presque timidement.

Tout le porte à croire... J'imagine que même les couples d'âmes sœurs ont des hauts et des bas mais je veux lui donner sa chance. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on est entrés à Poudlard, je penses que nous méritons de pouvoir nous conduire comme des adolescents. Nous n'avons plus le monde à sauver, juste le droit de vivre heureux et de faire des bêtises comme tous les autres.

Hermione avait répondu à la question tout doucement, le regard rivé sur le soleil couchant que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre de la chambre. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait ressemblé à Luna avec son air rêveur.

- Je veux rendre la mémoire à mes parents pendant les vacances de Noël. J'aimerais les avoir à mes côtés pour cette aventure-là.

Ginny, Ron et Harry serrèrent la jeune femme dans leurs bras. Le Survivant était certainement celui qui comprenait le mieux ce désir de la princesse de leur maison. Lui-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses parents puissent le soutenir avec ses rêves envahissants.


	24. Note d'auteur

Bonsoir à vous tous,

Je sais, je devais publier un chapitre aujourd'hui... et malheureusement, il n'y en aura pas pour ce mois-ci. Je ne sais même pas si je serai en mesure de poster le mois prochain.

Peut-être que ce que je vais vous dire ne vous intéressera pas mais moi, je sens le besoin de vous dire la vrai raison de ce retard de publication. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai appris une très mauvaise nouvelle et depuis, je n'arrive plus a faire grand chose niveau créativité.

Depuis mon retour au travail, ma petite fille se faisait garder dans un milieu familial. Le 4 juillet dernier, nous avons appris que le conjoint de la gardienne avait abusé sexuellement d'une autre petite fille de la garderie. Alors j'espère que vous comprendrez que j'ai passé un sale moment a courir les hôpitaux pour savoir si ce monstre avait touché ma fille aussi. Et en fait, on ne sait pas et ne saurons jamais. Alex est trop petite pour parler, elle n'a que 14 mois après tout. Selon le médecin spécialiste en maltraitance à l'enfance que nous avons vu, il n'y a pas eu d'abus, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y ait pas eu attouchement.

Bref, vous comprendrez que l'imagination est surtout du côté des scénarios catastrophe depuis 2 semaines et que dans l'état actuel, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire. Je vais vraiment essayer de vous écrire un petit quelque chose pour le mois prochain mais pour le moment, je prends chaque jour à la fois.

Maralcamge


	25. L'histoire de Will Evans partie 1

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 20 partie 1 : L'histoire de Will Evans**_

Chaque jour depuis ce fameux cours de potion, un hibou venait se poser devant la princesse des Griffondors. Parfois il avait une lettre, parfois il apportait un cadeau comme une nouvelle plume ou de délicieuses friandises mais le plus souvent, c'est avec une fleur entre les serres que tous les élèves voyaient le volatil s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Pourtant, en ce matin du 6 novembre, un autre hibou attira l'attention du Trio d'Or. Ce Grand Duc ne leur était pas inconnu. Harry l'avait identifié comme étant celui de leur très sympathique professeur de potion. Sans attendre de récompenses, l'oiseau avait repris son envol moins d'une seconde après qu'Harry ait ramassé le message qui lui était vraissemblablement adressé.

_M. Potter,_

_Si vous désirez toujours en savoir plus sur William Evans, retrouvez-moi au même point de rendez-vous que lors de notre dernière rencontre à 19h00 ce soir._

_Prenez un sac avec vous si vous désirez récupérer quelques effets personnels de votre famille maternelle._

_Severus Snape_

Ron qui avait lu le message pardessus l'épaule de son ami, ne put s'empêcher de le commenter.

- Difficile de faire plus court...

- Pas besoin de passer par New York et Tokyo pour donner un rendez-vous... sauf si on est l'admirateur quasi secret de Mia.

- Ce n'est pas le même genre d'invitation, c'est tout, se justifia la jeune femme, bien heureuse de l'invitation d'une promenade au clair de lune de la veille.

**oooooooooooooo**

Dès le repas du soir avalé, Harry s'était empressé de se rentre à l'entrée Sud du parc de l'école. Il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur son jeune oncle disparu trop tôt. L'idée de pouvoir ramener certaisn souvenirs de sa famille maternelle lui plaisait également. Peut-être trouverait-il le journal intime de sa mère et qu'il pourrait apprendre à la connaître autrement que par les récits de Snape.

Cette fois, le jeune homme fut le premier à arriver au point de rencontre. Il s'installa sur l'un des nombreux bancs mis à la disposition des élèves ici et là dans le parc. Une étrange nervosité montant lentement en lui alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. En prenant le temps d'y réfléchir, Harry réalisa qu'en fait, il mourrait d'impatience. Il avait hâte que son professeur arrive et lui raconte ce qu'il savait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car l'homme qui occupait ses pensées se présenta à l'heure exacte du rendez-vous. Harry le regarda s'approcher tout en se levant pour être prêt à partir.

- M. Potter.

- Professeur.

- Suivez-moi.

Et sans rien ajouter, le vampire se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Il avait parlé d'un ton polaire qui donna des frissons à Harry. Ce dernier le suivit donc en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait explosé son chaudron cette année et ils s'étaient quittés en relativement bons termes lors de la dernière visite à la maison des Evans.

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus avait une humeur de sinistros. Juste avant de partir rejoindre son calice pour une deuxième visite à la maison des Evans, il avait rencontré son créateur. Tidus lui avait à nouveau demandé comment il se sentait face au fait de devoir partager son calice. Le ton était rapidement monté et Severus avait du couper court à la dispute sans quoi il arriverait en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Harry.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'à l'instant, il avait envie d'arracher la tête à quelqu'un. Depuis que Tidus avait surpris une conversation entre leur Griffondor et Miss Lovegood, il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour savoir comment lui vivait la situation. Par contre, si Severus osait retourner la question, il se faisait répondre qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour son créateur, ce qui, bien sûr, ne manquait pas de fair bouillir le sang du professeur de potion.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage, le vampire s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si durement à sa moité. En même temps, il était un peu tard pour changer son tempérament et le jeune homme devrait l'accepter tel quel quand viendrait le moment de l'union.

- Agrippez-vous, je vais nous faire apparaître directement dans la maison.

Il attendit qu'Harry le tienne fermement par le bras puis les fit voyager comme convenu.

- Pourquoi avons nous du passer par la ruelle la dernière fois?

- Parce qu'à ce moment là, les protections ne permettaient pas que l'on transplane à l'intérieur.

- D'accord...

Severus remarqua le malaise de son visiteur et su tout de suite qu'il en était la cause.

- Allez à la chasse aux journaux intimes, je vais me faire un thé et faire le tri dans ce que vous pourrez apprendre sur votre famille ce soir.

Cette fois, il avait parlé plus doucement et Harry su qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mauvaise humeur du meilleur ami de sa mère.

**oooooooooooooo**

Près d'une heure après avoir laissé son professeur dans la cuisine, Harry descendit les escaliers en sautillant. Il avait trouvé tous les journaux de sa mère sous une latte du plancher de sa chambre. Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas d'avoir utilisé la même cachette pour certains de ses plus précieux objets lorsqu'il habitait chez sa tante Pétunia.

Même s'il avait trouvé les dix-huit carnets au même endroit, il avait pris le temps de les survoler. Ces cahiers commençaient à Noël 1966, alors que Lily avait 10 ans. La dernière entrée avait été faite en juin 1978. Il avait pris le temps de lire cette entrée en entier.

**oooooooooooooo**

_20 juin 1978_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à dormir cette nuit. Demain je me marie! Et avec James Potter! Personne n'y aurait cru quand nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. Mais bon, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne pourra nous séparer._

_J'ai passé ces derniers mois dans une frénésie pas croyable! Organiser ce mariage n'a pas été e tout repos, tu le sais bien. Je crois que ce sera très réussi. J'ai même fait accepter à James et sa famille d'avoir une cérémonie à l'église en plus de celle magique. Je sais que maman aurait eu le cœur brisé si elle ne m'avait pas vu remonter l'allée comme ça été le cas de Tunie. Surtout maintenant que Will n'est plus là._

_Alors... demain je commence ma journée avec un rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse, puis l'esthéticienne. Ensuite je vais enfiler ma belle robe blanche juste avant la cérémonie à l'église, à 14h30. Je vais remonter l'allée au bras de mon père et James va m'attendre à l'autel. J'ai hâte de le voir dans son smoking. C'est Papa qui s'est occupé de les emmener, lui et son père pour choisir de bonnes tenues de circonstances. Connaissant James, il serait bien capable d'arriver avec une tenue fluo ridicule. Maman et moi nous sommes occupées de trouver la robe parfaite pour Mme Potter._

_Toute la famille élargie a été invitée. En tout, nous serons une centaine de personne pour le repas. À 20h00, nous laisserons le côté moldu officiellement pour notre lune de miel, officieusement pour nous rendre chez les parents de James où nous serons unis par Dumbledor lui-même selon les rites magiques. Normalement nous devrions prononcer nos vœux sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Seulement après nous pourrons effectivement partir en voyage de noce._

_Je ne sais même pas où nous allons. James veut me faire la surprise. Alice le sait et s'est vu confié la mission de préparer mes bagages. J4e lui fait totalement confiance pour ça. Elle semble sur un nuage depuis que Frank lui a fait sa demande. Leur mariage est prévu pour septembre et je serai sa demoiselle d'honneur._

_Finalement, je crois que je vais réussir à dormir ce soir. Adieu belle chambre bleue, après notre lune de miel, James et moi habiterons dans une des résidences secondaires des Potter. On va avoir notre petit chez nous bien douillet à Godric Hollow._

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus était beaucoup plus calme quand Harry vint le rejoindre à la cuisine. Il avait posé sa pensine sur la table et les souvenirs qu'il voulait partager se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur.

- Vous avez trouvé les journaux?

- Oui Monsieur...

- Bien, venez vous asseoir. Il y a beaucoup à raconter et encore une fois la directrice a limité le temps que vous pouvez passer en ce lieu.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas poursuivre ses recherches ce soir.

- Votre oncle est né le 30 avril 1968. Lily et moi avons été désignés parrain et marraine d'office. Son nom complet était William Charles Harry Evans. Je crois que vous pouvez deviner quel nom lui a été donné par votre mère.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il portait l'un des prénoms de son oncle. Lily devait vraiment aimer ce nom pour le donner à son propre fils douze ans plus tard.

- Certaines images parlent plus que les mots. Je préfères vous montrer mes souvenirs plutôt que les raconter. Cette pensine a été conçue pour que celui qui montre ses souvenir puisse arrêter les images à volonté, sans avoir à en sortir. Prête à m'accompagner?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre positivement. Tous deux se penchèrent au dessus du bassin, Severus en profitant pour savourer une fois de plus l'odeur capiteuse du jeune homme.

**oooooooooooooo**

- Sev! Sev!

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie traverser le parc de l'école de sorcellerie au pas de course.

- Lis! J'ai un petit frère!

Severus attrapa la lettre qu'elle lui agitait sous le nez et commença à la lire. La surprise ne tarda pas à s'afficher sur ses traits.

- Ils... Ils veulent vraiment que je sois parrain?

- Si maman l'a écrit , c'est qu'elle le veut. Regardes, il y a aussi une photo.

Les deux enfants se penchèrent sur la photo polaroid et découvrir un joli petit poupon endormi. Il avait les joues rebondies et un sourire repu dans son sommeil.

- Il est trop mignon!

La voix de Lily était montée dans les aigus tant elle était excitée d'être marraine et grande sœur. Elle semblait vraiment bien prendre le fait de perdre son statut de cadette de la famille.

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus arrêta le souvenir.

- Des questions M. Potter?

- Non, pas vraiment... Maman... elle avait toujours autant d'énergie?

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pas toujours, en fait, seulement quand elle avait plus que forcé la dose de bonbon ou pris une tasse de café. Sinon, elle était plutôt calme, tant qu'il n'arrivait pas quelque chose d'important à sa famille.


	26. L'histoire de Will Evans partie 2

Bonjour à tous,

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message de soutien pour les événements de juillet. Tous vos mots m'ont fait un bien indescriptible.

Comme plusieurs ont demandé des nouvelles de la suite des événements, voici ce qui arrive à ma petite famille.

Ma fille n'a, apparement, rien. Les médecins ont été formels en juillet: s'il s'est passé quelque chose, ce n'était que des attouchements et vu son âge, elle n'en gardera aucune séquelle. Et force est de voir qu'ils avaient raison. Ma poulette est une fille à homme lol Peu importe ou nous allons, s'il y a un homme dans la pièce, c'est sur ses genoux qu'on la retrouvera dès qu'elle se sentira moins intimidée par le nouvel endroit. Mais je suis échaudée alors je garde l'oeil ouvert, on ne sait jamais.

Mon fils est probablement celui qui a été le moins touché par tout ça. Il vient de faire son entrée en maternelle et adore l'école même s'il revient complètement épuisé de ses journées. Il commencera également le hockey dans quelques semaines, parce qu'il faut bien qu'il essaie et que se dépenser sur une patinoire devrait faire du bien à son trop plein d'énergie.

Pour ce qui est de mon homme, toute cette histoire a été un déclancheur pour un épuisement professionnel. Il avait des symptômes depuis longtemps mais apprendre que quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance pouvait avoir touché sa fille l'a complètement mis à terre. Il est donc en arrêt de travail depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Lentement mais sûrement, il reprend du mieux. Le médecin nous a dit de s'attendre à au moin mois d'arrêt de travail.

Et moi... moi je tiens le fort. C'est pas toujours de tout repos, mais je sais que je vais passer à travers. L'état de choc s'est passé avec quelques rencontres chez une psychologue, maintenant reste juste à reprendre un minimum confiance en les autres. La barre est maintenant placée très haute à ce niveau. J'ai encore l'écriture et la lecture pour me relaxer... quand je ne tombe pas endormie direct sur le canapé, cahier sur les genoux et crayon à la main.

Merci encore une fois pour tout votre soutien.

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 20 partie 2 : L'histoire de Will Evans**_

Severus était assis dans ce qu'Harry put reconnaître comme la cuisine de ses grands-parents. Sa grand-mère frottait doucement l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Je suis désolé mon grand, elle refuse toujours de te parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mme Evans, Comment va William?

- Il va bien. Il devrait d'ailleurs rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, tu veux l'attendre et partager son goûter?

Le jeune Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Will a eu d'autres accidents magiques?

- Hormis le fait que dès qu'il va au lit ses peluches s'envolent, non, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Il est vraiment très puissant. J'ai fait des recherches cet hiver à Poudlard. Ils disent qu'autant de manifestations, plus le fait qu'elles ont commencés alors qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines, est signe de grands pouvoirs. Si... si Lily voulait bien me parler à nouveau, nous pourrions procéder à la cérémonie magique pour en faire notre filleul.

La vieille femme resta silencieuse un moment, sans s'arrêter de préparer la collation de ses garçons.

- Mais si l'on faisait ça, tu te mettrais en danger?

- Pas plus que je ne le suis déjà.

L'arrivée d'un petit garçon dans la pièce interrompit la conversation.

- Parrain! Dis! Dis! Tu restes jouer avec moi? Dis oui! Dis oui! Dis oui!

- William, laisse une chance à Severus de te répondre. Et va enlever tes chaussures dans l'entrée, je ne veux pas de boue sur mes planchers.

- Mais j'ai pas joué dans la boue! Avec Joe on a fait du vélo.

- Willy, tu devrais écouter ta mère. Je reste goûter avec toi mais après je dois rentrer. Il faut que je révises pour mes examens d'après le congé de Pâques.

Le petit garçon fit une moue boudeuse avant d'aller faire ce que sa mère lui demandait.

**oooooooooooooo**

Alors que le souvenir s'estompait pour laisser place à un autre, Harry demanda à son professeur d'arrêter les souvenirs.

- Professeur, vous étiez en quelle année à ce moment là?

- En septième, Lily et moi ne nous étions toujours pas reparlés mais elle tolérait que je passes voir Will de temps à autre.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Mon oncle avait l'air de beaucoup vous aimer.

- Nous étions très proches malgré tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que Lily et moi soyons en froid ne l'a jamais vraiment affecté.

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus venait de transplaner chez les Evans. Il était visiblement inquiet, au point de ne pas voir Lily qui sortait du salon et lui foncer dedans.

- Excuses-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Lily lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons pour ne pas avoir à le côtoyer plus longtemps.

- Lily attends! IL le veut. Un des Mangemort était près de ton frère quand il a eu son accident ce matin. IL viendra le chercher dès qu'IL en aura l'occasion.

- En quoi ça te dérange?

- Lily-Belle! J'ai fait mes choix en connaissance de cause, ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'accepte qu'on enlève un enfant à sa famille pour en faire son héritier. Tu sais comme moi que s'il réussi, il transformera William en arme. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon filleul.

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, assimilant ce que son ancien ami venait de lui dire. Elle semblait tiraillée entre l'envie de le croire et celle de l'envoyer promener

- Viens en parler avec mes parents.

Tous deux montèrent l'escalier puis entrèrent dans une chambre d'enfant. Rose Evans était assise au bord du lit de son fils, lui tenant la main dans son sommeil. Antony, lui, se tenait à la fenêtre, son maintien montrant clairement son inquiétude.

- Viens Severus, fit la mère de famille sans quitter son benjamin des yeux.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Étonnement bien. Il est épuisé mais n'a pas été gravement blessé.

Severus caressa lentement les cheveux de son filleul en rassemblant ses idées. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile.

- Je... je préfère être direct. Le Seigneur Noir a eu vent de l'accident de William. Il veut l'avoir pour en faire son héritier.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Antony en se détournant de la fenêtre. Ne veut-il pas la destruction des Moldus et des sorciers nés-de-moldu?

- Non, pas vraiment. Sa politique est plus complexe que cela, même si c'est ce que l'on en retient généralement. Et s'il veut William, c'est parce qu'il a démontré un très fort potentiel magique ce matin. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, Will est plus puissant que Lily, il pourrait facilement être plus puissant que Dumbledore.

Lily s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, retournée par les nouvelles. Elle savait son frère puissant mais pas à ce point.

- Il faut profiter qu'IL ne sait pas à quel point je suis proche de vous pour mettre William à l'abri.

- Will doit sortir du pays, sinon au prochain accident, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le retrouvera, appuya Lily.

- Oui, fit Severus, et d'autant plus rapidement car maintenant il connaît sa signature magique.

Les deux parents échangèrent un long regard. Tous deux comprenaient le besoin d'éloigner leur fils de ce dictateur mais aucun ne se sentait prêt à le faire.

**oooooooooooooo**

- Alors mon oncle n'est pas mort?

- Pour les autorités Moldues et Magiques d'Angleterre, il l'est. Nous avons du changer son identité et le faire sortir du pays rapidement. Lily a lancé un oubliette à Pétunia et vos grands-parents pour que le secret soit mieux protégé. Tous trois étaient d'accord avec ces mesures de sécurité.

- Où est-t-il maintenant?

- Au Canada, jusqu'en juin dernier, c'était l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour lui. Je me suis occupé de lui depuis sa « disparition », le 11 juillet 1979. Il reste un dernier souvenir, apr`s vous pourrez me poser toutes vos questions.

**oooooooooooooo**

Cette fois le souvenir les guida vers un salon confortable où brûlait un bon feu de cheminée. Severus était assis dans un confortable fauteuil et un autre homme lui faisait face sur un canapé assorti au fauteuil.

- La guerre est finie depuis quelques mois, tu peux reprendre ton identité si tu veux.

L'homme passa une main dan ses cheveux roux avant de fixer le professeur de potion avec ses yeux d'un vert bien connu.

- Je suis tellement habitué à me faire appeler Evan que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me réhabituer à William.

- C'est comme tu veux...

- Pourrais-tu dire à Harry que j'aimerais le rencontrer maintenant que c'est plus sécuritaire pour nous deux?

- Je lui dirai en temps opportun. Il n'a appris l'existence de son oncle qu'hier soir.

Evan, car c'était le nouveau prénom de William, se leva d'un bond.

- Comment-ça il n'a appris qu'hier qu'il avait un oncle?

- Il semblerait que Pétunia ait décidé de renier tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie.

- Mais à quoi elle a pensé? Parles-lui de moi Sev! Il doit savoir que je ne l'ai pas abandonné... que j'étais juste bien trop jeune pour prendre soins de lui comme il faut.

**oooooooooooooo**

En sortant de la pensine, Harry s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et retira ses lunettes afin de pouvoir se masser les tempes.

- Evan...

- Il s'appelle maintenant Evan Prince. Il a fait ses études à l'Académie des Jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières d'Ottawa puis il a obtenu son diplôme de médicomagie à Salem. Depuis il partae son temps entre Toronto et Chicoutimi. Le reste, il pourra vous le raconter lui-même.

Le vampire tendit un bout de parchemin à Harry.

- Voici son adresse. Si jamais il vous prenait l'envie de le contacter par cheminette, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a six heures de décalage.

Voyant que son calice était en état de choc, Severus le guida doucement par l'épaule jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Vous avez beaucoup à réfléchir, rentrons.

Dans l'état de stupéfaction où il se trouvait, Harry se sentit étrangement réconforté par la présence de son professeur. Tous deux rentrèrent en silence à Poudlard. Pendant tout le trajet, la main de Severus ne quitta pas l'épaule de son calice, ce simple contact leur apportant à tous deux un grand réconfort.


	27. Laïka en classes

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 21 : Laïka s'en va en classe**_

Les jours suivants sa deuxième visite à la maison des Evans, Harry fut plutôt distrait, tant et si bien que Tidus s'en inquiéta.

- M. Potter, pouvez-vous rester une minutes?

- Oui Professeur Gunrr.

D'un sourire triste et d'un signe de la main, il fit comprendre à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Le professeur ferma la porte derrière le dernier étudiant avant de prendre place au bureau voisin du Griffondor.

- Tu me sembles bien songeur ces jours-ci...

- Un peu... j'ai appris des choses sur ma famille...

- Aimerais-tu en parler?

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Hermione et Ron... j'ai juste encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information je penses...

- Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler quand tu le veux?

- Je sais professeur... Je... j'espère juste que c'était la dernière fois qu'on me cachait quelque chose d'aussi important.

Voyant que le jeune homme semblait sur le point de se confier, Tidus ne dit rien, préférant que tout se passe le plus naturellement possible, après tout il savait qu'Harry n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement.

- J'ai appris que ma mère avait un frère cadet et que contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, il n'est pas mort juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard. En fait, il a changé d'identité et est parti vivre ailleurs.

- Ils ont du faire ça pour le protéger...

- Je sais... C'est juste... complètement surréaliste...

Le vampire lui pressa gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter avant de lui sourire.

- Vois le bon côté des choses... finalement il te reste de la famille. Je me doute que ce n'est pas très facile à vivre pour toi mais c'est une bonne nouvelle au fond...

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Je vais faire un peu de coq à l'âne mais, penses-tu que Laïka est prête à participer au cours de cet après-midi avec les premières années de Griffondor et Poufsouffle?

- Avec ce groupe, ça devrait aller. Toute la tour connaît Laïka maintenant. Par contre, il faudra lui laisser un peu de temps pour sentir les Poufsouffle, sinon elle sera agitée toute l'heure.

En parlant de sa chienne, Harry avait retrouvé son sourire, même s'il manquait encore un peu de son éclat naturel. Tidus en fut toutefois satisfait.

- Ce sera facile à organiser.

**oooooooooooooo**

Dès le début de la pause de midi, Harry était allé chercher sa cooshee et l'avait emmenée dehors après un petit détours par les cuisines où il s'était fait des provisions afin de pouvoir manger à l'extérieur. Il voulait que Laïka se dépense au maximum avant sa première présence en classe.

* Assis Laïka. *

Comme son maître le lui avait demandé, la jeune cooshee posa son arrière train au plancher pendant que ce dernier discutait avec l'un des nombreux elfes de maison présents dans la pièce.

* Maître! Vieil homme encore là. *

* Quel vieil homme? *

* Homme qui regarde *

* Tu veux dire l'homme qui nous espionne depuis la rentrée? *

* Oui! *

* Ignore-le, il ne doit pas savoir que nous savons qu'il est là. *

Harry ramassa le panier qui lui avait été préparé.

- Viens ma belle, tu vas courir un peu...

Tous deux sortirent donc des cuisines pour se rendre au parc. Laïka trottinait derrière son maître sans avoir connaissance des regards qu'on lui jetait. Tous étaient charmés par la chienne qui semblait maintenant être faite toute en pattes. Certains pourtant, en reconnaissant son ascendance elfique, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jalouser son propriétaire d'avoir un animal aussi rare en dehors des royaumes elfiques.

Hary les guida vers un coin du parc où ils seraient tranquilles et commença à faire travailler la petite chienne afin de libérer son surplus d'énergie. Il commença donc à lui lancer la balle le plus loin possible, tout en s'installant pour son pique-nique.

Laïka revenait avec son jouet pour la troisième fois quand Harry vit un hibou approcher. Il tenait un petit colis entre ses serres qu'il déposa devant l'étudiant avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sur le paquet et l'ouvrit rapidement.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspirations pour de nouveaux produits mais après que Ron m'ait dit que Laïka aimait par dessus tout jouer à la balle, j'ai pensé à modifier un vif d'or pour qu'elle puisse le rapporter._

_Je l'ai modifié pour qu'il soit confiné à un rayon de 100 mètres et il ne volera jamais plus haut que 2 mètres. J'aimerais que tu le testes avec Laïka avant de décider s'il vaut la peine d'être reproduit et mis en marché. L'autre parchemin t'expliquera comment mettre le vif en fonction et comment le rappeler à toi une fois la période de jeu terminée._

_Georges_

Harry s'empressa de lire les instructions tout en expliquant à sa chienne qu'elle avait maintenant une nouvelle balle. L'activation du jouet était plutôt simple et bientôt Laïka gambadait de tous bords, tous côtés pour mettre la patte sur cette belle balle dorée qui aimait bien lui échapper. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait enfin pu manger ce que les elfes lui avaient préparés. Il adorait passer du temps avec la jeune cooshee mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'avec toutes ses responsabilités, il lui arrivait de manquer de temps pour bien faire passer le trop plein d'énergie de son amie à quatre pattes.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tidus gardait un œil sur la chienne de son ange tout en terminant la partie théorique du cours d'aujourd'hui. Comme il l'avait espéré, elle s'était simplement couchée près de la cheminée servant à réchauffer la classe et n'avait plus bougée depuis son arrivée avec Harry. Ce dernier aussi était plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui, quoi que moins amorphe que le matin même.

Le vampire comprenait qu'il soit songeur. Les nouvelles que lui avaient transmises Severus avaient de lourdes conséquences pour le jeune homme. Tidus pouvait sentir que son calice était jaloux de la protection dont son oncle avait bénéficié toutes ces années. Malgré qu'il ait du être séparé de sa famille à un âge très tendre, Evan Prince avait quand même échappé à bien des malheurs.

D'un geste de la main, Tidus envoya les pupitres se ranger sur les côtés de la classe afin que les élèves puissent passer aux exercices pratiques. Harry se leva automatiquement , délaissant sa recherche pour le devoir que le professeur de DCFM lui avait donné un peu plus tôt ce jour là. Bien qu'il ait été concentré sur son travail, il avait quand même gardé une oreille sur la leçon du jour des premières années afin de pouvoir les aider le plus efficacement possible.

- M. Potter va vous montrer à quoi le sortilège de jambencotton doit ressembler.

Le vampire agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître un mannequin d'entraînement à un bout de la pièce, laissant à Harry tout l'espace dont il avait besoin pour procéder à sa démonstration. Le déplacement des élèves avait réveillé Laïka qui était maintenant assise et remuait vivement la queue dans l'espoir que son maître l'autorise à venir le rejoindre.

* Restes où tu es Laïka, je ne veux pas te blesser. *

* Laïka rester sage. *

* C'est bien ma belle. *

Le jeune homme prit donc place devant le mannequin et exécuta le sort rapidement et en informulé.

- Ce que je viens de faire, c'est une application de ce que vous apprendrez en septième année. Les sorts informulés sont plus difficiles à réussir que leur version avec incantation. Ce n'est pas dans votre programme mais... savez-vous pourquoi l'on utilise les informulés en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal?

Tous les élèves se regardèrent en cherchant la réponse quand une main timide s'éleva au dessus des têtes.

- Oui mademoiselle?

- DiSalvo, Alexandra DiSalvo. Je crois qu'on les utilises pour l'effet de surprise.

- Tout à fait, lorsqu'on prononce une incantation, notre adversaire peut la reconnaître beaucoup plus rapidement que s'il ne perçoit que le mouvement de notre baguette. Voilà pourquoi il est important pour vous de bien exécuter les mouvements dès maintenant. Cela vous aidera pendant toutes vos études.

Harry sourit à ses élèves en les voyant suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Ce sortilège comprend deux mouvements que vous avez déjà vus avec le professeur Flitwick mais je vais quand même vous les décomposer.

L'assistant professeur commença donc à montrer à ses élèves de façon plus ralentie comment procéder pour réussir le sort prévu pour ce cours.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tidus était très fier de son assistant. Il avait un don certain pour l'enseignement. Là où ses élèves étaient simplement attentifs quand le vampire donnait ses explications, ils étaient complètement absorbés par les explications d'Harry.

- Très bon cours M. Potter, je crois qu'ils vont tous avoir compris la matière.

L'homme se pencha alors pour gratter la cooshee entre les oreilles.

- Et toi ma belle, tu viens de mériter ta place en classe pour le reste de l'année si tu es toujours aussi sage.

- Merci professeur, souffla Harry alors que Laïka remuait la queue frénétiquement

Tous deux étaient sur le point de sortir de la classe quand Tidus les retint à nouveau.

- M. Potter, pour votre oncle... Si vous avez son adresse ou si vous pouvez mettre la main dessus, écrivez-lui. Demandez-lui sa version des faits. Il pourra certainement mieux vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on décide de l'éloigner ainsi.

- Mais... il habite au Canada. Je ne peux pas utiliser un hibou de l'école; ils ne sont pas entraînés pour de si longues distances.

- Rien ne vous empêche d'acheter un hibou samedi prochain. Vous êtes en septième année maintenant, vous pouvez très bien avoir un hibou et un familier, tant que vous prenez soins des deux.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis la tête, mais pas assez rapidement pour cacher sa tristesse à son vampire de professeur.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Hedwige... je ne peux pas avoir un autre hibou...

Sans plus d'explication, Tidus comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'animal et que le jeune homme s'en voulait.

- Dans ce cas il y a toujours les hiboux de la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne sont pas aussi rapides qu'un hibou attitré mais votre lettre arrivera à bon port.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ce soir là, seul dans sa chambre, Harry repensa aux propos du professeur Gunrr. Devait-il écrire à Evan Prince? Il ne savait plus. Après un long moment de réflexion, il décida de rédiger une lettre mais se laissa la possibilité de ne pas l'envoyer si finalement il n'en avait pas envie.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Bonjour William, ou Evan,_

_Je ne sais plus comment vous appeler. Quel nom préférez-vous que j'utilise?_

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un choc quand j'ai appris votre existence et votre survie. Tante Pétunia n'a jamais parlé de vous, ni à Dudley, ni à moi. Saviez-vous seulement que de son mariage avec Vernon Dursley est né mon cousin? Il ressemble beaucoup à oncle Vernon, pour ne pas dire qu'il est sa copie conforme._

_J'ai tellement de questions pour vous... Le Professeur Snape m'a dit bien des choses mais pas la raison exacte pour laquelle il a fallu vous éloigner aussi rapidement de l'Angleterre. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. Comment ma mère et ma grand-mère ont pu accepter votre exil?_

_Harry James Potter_


	28. Planification, planification, planificat

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus fait de mise à jour... je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber. J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes avec mes muses. En fait, j'avais une idée qui me tournicottait dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarasser, jusqu'à ce que je me mettre à l'écrire. J'attends d'avoir le ok de mon amie dont la vie à largement inspiré cette autre histoire avant de la présenter.

Je ne prend pas plus de votre temps.

Bonne lecture!

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Planification, planification, planification**_

- Blaise, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances de Noël?

- Je ne sais pas, il est encore tôt pour penser à Noël.

Hermione posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son soupirant, savourant la tranquillité de leur salon.

- Je sais mais je dois déjà commencer à planifier et savoir si tu peux être avec moi m'aiderait.

- Si je savais ce que tu as en tête, je pourrais te répondre plus précisément.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle était un peu inquiète de la réaction de Blaise face aux gestes qu'elle avait posés.

- Après notre sixième année… après la mort de Dumbledore… j'étais convaincue que l'Angleterre était trop dangereuse pour mes parents. Je suis toujours certaine que tôt ou tard, Voldemort aurait essayé de s'en prendre à eux pour atteindre Harry. Alors… Alors je leur ai fait oublier mon existence, oublier qu'ils aient tout simplement eu un enfant avant de les envoyer vivre en Australie.

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, Blaise avait doucement passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter et l'inciter à poursuivre son récit.

- Tu as bien fait de les éloigner. J'aurais fait pareil dans ta situation.

Cette dernière phrase fit un bien fou à la jeune femme. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée de ce que Blaise pourrait peser d'elle lorsqu'il saurait pour ses parents. Et pourtant, plus elle pensait à rendre la mémoire à ses parents et moins elle réussissait à le faire sans envisager la présence de Blaise à ses côtés pour cette opération.

- Je sais que rien n'est officiel entre nous mais… Tu voudrais m'accompagner là-bas pour lever le sort?

Le jeune homme lui caressa le bras en douceur.

- Quand veux-tu y aller?

- Je pensais prendre un port-au-loin le 20 en soirée à partir de Londres et rentrer quelque part entre Noël et le jour de l'An.

- Tu ne veux pas passer toutes tes vacances avec eux?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui… mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle. Peut-être qu'ils seront en colère et auront besoin d'espace pour tout digérer ça.

- Ils peuvent aussi comprendre et désirer passer tout le temps qu'ils peuvent avec toi.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de passer du temps en famille.

- Hermione, c'est à moi de décider de mon horaire de vacances et de si je veux les passer entièrement avec toi.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi et tu auras besoin de soutien moral. Alors je serai là, parce que je tiens à toi et que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te courtiser juste parce que tu ne seras plus au pays.

Hermione s'était mise à sourire. Elle ne savait pas comment Blaise s'y prenait mais depuis qu'elle avait autorisé sa cours, il semblait capable de deviner chacune de ses questions. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait mis tout un pan de la conversation de côté. La jeune femme voulait savoir où ils en étaient, comment elle devrait le présenter à ses parents.

Plus elle apprenait à le connaître et plus elle avait envie d'être en couple avec le Serpentard. Peut-être devrait-elle remettre cette de conversation à un autre jour, le temps de trouver une façon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis heureux que tu aies pris le temps de m'envoyer ces quelques mots. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point toutes ces révélations doivent t'avoir perturbé. Je vais donc essayer de répondre à tes questions le plus clairement possible._

_Tout d'abord, j'ai finalement choisi de garder le nom d'Evan Prince. Je crois qu'après près de vingt ans à répondre à ce nom, je ne me reconnaîtrais tout simplement pas avec William. Ça ne veut pas dire que je renie mes origines. C'est moi qui ai choisi mon nouveau prénom pour qu'il me fasse toujours penser à mes parents._

_Pour ce qui est de ton cousin, je l'ai connu avant de changer d'identité. Je croyais pourtant que Pétunia aurait eu deux ou trois enfants. C'est du moins ce qu'elle souhaitait quand elle vivait encore chez nos parents. Je regrette qu'elle ne t'ait jamais parlé de moi, ça t'aurait sauvé un choc au moins…_

_Je m'attendais à ce que tu veuilles savoir tous les détails de mon départ. Le plus simple serait certainement de te montrer mes souvenirs mais il n'est pas sécuritaire de te les faire parvenir par hibou outremer. On ne sait jamais quelle température ils vont rencontrer et la fiole pourrait se briser malgré les charmes protecteurs. Je vais essayer de te l'expliquer par écrit mais ne te gênes pas pour me poser des questions si tu ne comprends rien à mes explications._

_Alors, premièrement, voici la version officielle, celle qui est parue dans les journaux moldus et dans le Daily Prophet également, si je ne me trompe pas. Pour cette version, je suis allé à la pêche avec mon père et le canoë a chaviré. Le temps que mon père revienne à la surface et qu'il m'ait retrouvé, j'étais pratiquement noyé. J'aurais repris connaissance, le temps de rentrer à la maison avant d'entrer dans le coma et de mourir dans les jours suivants._

_Maintenant les vrais faits : je me suis tout simplement fait frapper par une voiture alors que je me promenais à vélo. Seulement ma magie s'en est mêlée et si je m'en suis sorti avec des bleus et une bosse à la tête, la voiture et ses passagers ne s'en sont pas aussi bien sortis._

_Techniquement, la voiture ne m'a jamais touché, ma magie à réagit une fraction de seconde avant l'impacte en créant un bouclier. La voiture s'est encastrée dedans, comprimant complètement le conducteur et son épouse. Aucun n'a survécu. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande quel était ce sort que j'ai lancé accidentellement._

_Malheureusement pour moi, des sorciers étaient présents, tous Mangemorts et ils se sont précipités chez leur maître. Severus nous a dit que le Lord s'intéressait beaucoup à moi après avoir entendu cette histoire._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents ont accepté de me laisser vivre loin d'eux. Étant maintenant papa, je peux toutefois comprendre que ma sécurité était probablement beaucoup plus importante que de me savoir près d'eux. Leurs raisons d'accepter devaient être les mêmes pour l'Oubliette._

_Et oui, je suis papa. Je doute que Severus ait eu l'occasion de te le dire lors de votre dernier entretien. J'ai deux petites filles : Pâquerette, 5 ans, et Capucine, 3 ans. Mon épouse est une franco-canadienne et s'appelle Sylvie. Elle a accepté de poursuivre la tradition des Evans et de nommer nos filles avec des noms de fleurs à la condition qu'ils soient tous des noms français. Nous aurons aussi un petit garçon d'ici quelques jours qui devrait s'appeler Étienne._

_J'aimerais beaucoup que tu les rencontres alors si les pleurs de bébé la nuit ne t'effraient pas, tu es le bienvenu pour les congés de Noël et du Nouvel An._

_J'attends de nouvelles!_

_Evan_

**oooooooooooooo**

Severus et Tidus s'étaient à nouveau donné rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit. Cette fois c'était le professeur de DCFM qui se rendait dans les appartements de son collègue. Il le trouva penché au dessus d'un chaudron, griffonnant furieusement ses notes de sa dernière expérimentation.

L'aîné s'installa donc sur un tabouret près de la porte, le temps que Severus lui accorde son attention. Tidus n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de croiser le regard d'onyx de son protégé.

- Harry va nous demander une entente totale lorsqu'il saura.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Tidus. Severus ne serait pas Severus s'il n'entrait pas directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Il en aura le droit.

- Il voudra une entente sur tous les plans de notre relation, que ce soit du côté émotif ou physique.

Au fur et à mesure que Severus parlait, le vampire blond perdait son sourire pour le remplacer par un froncement de sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Parce qu'il est comme ça… Il voudra que tout soit égal entre nous. De toute façon, juste pour compléter le lien, il faudra bien que nous soyons tous ensemble.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- Tu le sais déjà… il faut habituer nos alter ego à être ensemble. Nous obtiendrons des résultats plus vite en étant d'abord amants. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux. Chaque rencontre qui se termine sans le lien fait trop mal.

Tout en parlant, Severus s'était appuyé contre son plan de travail et avait croisé les bras, comme pour retenir la douleur qui grondait en lui. Tidus le regardait avec attention, cherchant à comprendre ce que son homologue lui cachait. Lui aussi avait hâte de s'unir à Harry et l'attente n'arrangeait pas les choses mais il se savait capable d'attendre encore un bon moment. Puis, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Toutes les émotions de Severus étaient décuplées par son statut de nouveau-né. Il avait en général un très bon contrôle dessus mais il était normal que le manque de leur calice se fasse ressentir plus fortement chez lui.

- Nous lui dirons vendredi prochain.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir? demanda Severus.

- Parce que nous sommes mardi et que cette nouvelle le perturberait trop dans ses études s'il n'a pas assez de temps pour la digérer.

- Mais…

- Quatre jours Severus, quatre jours, c'est tout ce qu'il reste à attendre. Et nous avons bien des choses à faire d'ici là.

Le ténébreux vampire haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Il y a le nid à préparer pour le rituel. Même sans sa réponse, nous pouvons le préparer. Il faut aussi trouver les mots pour bien lui expliquer ce qu'est un calice et ce que ça implique, surtout que nous serons deux à être nourris à sa source. Finalement, nous devons acclimater deux bêtes sauvages.

Cette fois, Severus avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'en parlant de bêtes sauvages, Tidus faisait référence à eux-mêmes. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, le maître des potions senti grandir en lui le désir pour un autre être que son futur calice.

En à peine une seconde, il avait attrapé Tidus et l'avait emmené dans le salon, le poussant sans douceur sur le canapé qui craqua de façon inquiétante sous l'impact. Il l'y suivit immédiatement, forçant le barrage des lèvres de son nouvel amant.

Dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa lucidité, la charge initiale de Severus l'ayant pris totalement par surprise, Tidus le repoussa, inversant leurs positions. Il avait cru que l'autre vampire serait du type à planifier un peu plus ce rapprochement, qu'ils iraient par étapes et surtout qu'ils discuteraient calmement de qui prendrait l'autre. Malheureusement, il avait encore une fois sous-estimé le jeune âge vampirique de son compagnon. Pour encore quelques années, ce dernier serait entièrement dirigé par ses pulsions. Et d'une force accrue, se rappela-t-il alors que Severus le renversait à son tour, entraînant un nouveau craquement du pauvre fauteuil.

La lutte continua ainsi pendant un moment alors qu'ils se retournaient l'un l'autre, détruisant en partie le canapé qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Tidus se retrouva vite essoufflé, tant par l'effort fourni pour tenter d'avoir le dessus que par ce que les baisers de Severus lui faisaient ressentir. Merlin! Si le sexe était aussi intense avec le vampire en noir, qu'est-ce que ce serait avec leur calice dans l'équation? Ce simple baiser était tellement intense…

- Mien…

Tidus sourit face au comportement possessif de son amant. Bien sûr qu'il était sien, tout comme l'autre vampire lui appartiendrait bientôt et qu'Harry serait leur. Sans le savoir, Severus avait mis le doigt sur la solution pour qu'ils puissent tous être heureux; ils ne seraient pas deux couples, ils seraient à jamais un trio.

Fort de cette réalisation, Tidus laissa courir ses mains sur le corps musclé de Severus, accueillant avec plaisir le désir qu'il ressentait pour le ténébreux vampire.

Pour sa part, Severus était agréablement surpris par la réaction de son côté vampire. Il s'était attendu à devoir combattre ses instincts au moment de mettre son plan en action mais non, aucune rébellion de ce côté. En fait, il ressentait encore plus de désir que prévu. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile d'en ressentir pour le beau blond, ce dernier avait un physique plus que seyant. Quand Severus était honnête avec lui-même, il admettait que Tidus avait tout d'un dieu viking et qu'il était plutôt normal que la plupart des élèves, tant féminins que masculins, nourrisse un béguin à son encontre.

Le moment où Tidus arrêta de lutter pour la domination du baiser ravit Severus au-delà du possible. Il avait hâte de se sentir enserré par ses chairs. Moins que dans celles d'Harry, certes, mais bien assez pour ne pas se sentir mal d'entamer un volet plus sensuel à leur relation. Un grognement de désir lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à le déshabiller. Il s'attaqua d'abord aux boutons du veston croisé que portait l'homme, avant de le lui retirer et de s'attaquer à sa cravate.

En quelques secondes, vitesse vampirique aidant, Severus se retrouva face au torse de Tidus recouvert d'une chemise en lambeaux. Le vêtement blanc n'avait pas survécu à ses assauts passionnés. Etonnement, les morceaux de tissus effilochés mettaient encore plus en valeur le corps magnifiquement découpé du vampire blond, particulièrement ses deux masses de chairs roses fièrement dressées. Il le contempla un moment, entièrement satisfait par la vue que Tidus lui offrait, alangui sur le canapé, ses yeux remplis de promesses.

Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Severus. Il savait ce que ces yeux lui promettaient; dans un avenir plus ou moins rapproché, ce serait lui qui serait à la merci de son amant. Selon lui, le plus tard serait le mieux.

Suivant son instinct, Severus détacha son regard de ce charmant tableau pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il pourrait faire connaître à son amant. Aussi lentement que sa passion le lui permit, il laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire, faisant par le fait même naître de légers gémissements chez Tidus. Cette fois, il n'avait plus de retenue et sa bouche fondit sur les tétons tendus de son amant, les embrassant, les mordillant ou les léchant selon son envie, mais surtout de façon à le faire gémir de plus en plus.

Allongé sur ce qui restait du canapé de son protégé, Tidus ne pouvait qu'apprécier le touché de Severus. Son corps était brûlant de désir et déjà il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, alors qu'il avait toujours son pantalon. S'il avait su que Severus serait un amant aussi passionné, il lui aurait offert bien plus tôt d'acclimater leurs instincts de cette manière.

Un courant d'air lui apprit que le maître des potions avait finalement décidé de le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements de façon drastique : il les avait purement et simplement bannis.

- Et si je l'aimais cet habit?

Severus grogna alors qu'il traçait une série de baiser en direction de la verge tendue qu'il venait de voir pour la première fois.

- Je t'en achèterai un autre… plus tard, avait grondé le ténébreux vampire, peu enclin à parler en cet instant, surtout si cela voulait dire que Tidus arrêterait de gémir pendant un moment.

Sans laisser une chance à Tidus de répliquer, Severus engloutit son érection, l'aspirant avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve complètement dans sa bouche. Cette action ne manqua pas de faire crier le vampire blond de plaisir.

- Sev!

Tout en criant, Tidus s'était accroché aux cheveux de Severus. Il avait été surpris par la longueur que son amant avait pu prendre ne bouche. Peu de ses conquêtes passées étaient parvenu `ale prendre ainsi, jusqu'à la garde, sans s'y prendre à quelques reprises.

Encouragé par le cri de Tidus, Severus entreprit de lui faire tourner la tête, découvrant chaque détail du pénis qu'il avait en bouche. Il alternait, sans crier gare, entre de profondes aspirations et des coups de langue taquins. Chacune de ses attentions étaient récompensées par les gémissements de son compagnon.

Dès le premier mouvement de bassin de Tidus, le maître des potions l'avait fermement maintenu contre le coussin du canapé, imposant son propre rythme, ne laissant aucune chance à son amant de bouger ou de renverser la situation.

- Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je t'arrache la tête!

Ces tendres paroles avaient fusées au moment où Severus avait mis fin à la fellation pour conjurer une fiole de lubrifiant. Sans répondre aux menaces de son amant, il versa un peu de la précieuse gelée sur sa main droite alors que la gauche allait se poser à nouveau sur la hanche du blond pour le maintenir en place.

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais arrêter?

Tout en parlant, Severus avait présenté son majeur lubrifié contre l'anus de son partenaire, titillant lentement le muscle.

- Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs.

À peine son entrée effleurée et déjà Tidus se cambrait de plaisir malgré la prise ferme de son partenaire. Severus était l'un des rares vampires à avoir éveillé le désir de se faire prendre en lui. Tidus avait toujours préféré donner du plaisir plutôt que d'en recevoir mais Severus semblait être en mesure de le faire changer de préférences… enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry choisisse de se joindre à eux.

Avec une lenteur qui frôlait la torture, Severus fit entrer un doigt en lui. Tidus ne se rappelait pas avoir eu tant de plaisir auparavant, même si à l'instant présent, il avait surtout envie d'arracher la tête de son partenaire.

- Sev, je ne suis pas un humain.

- Je sais…

- Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si j'étais aussi fragile qu'eux?

- Pour faire durer le plaisir avant que l'Autre ne prenne le contrôle… et parce que j'aime bien te voir comme ça.

En finissant de parler, Severus reprit le pénis tendu de son compagnon en bouche, le léchant et l'aspirant tout en commençant à détendre son anus par de douces pression.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Tidus voulait plus et il l'aurait maintenant. Puisant dans toute sa volonté, il fit remonter le visage de Severus et d'un coup de hanche, se retrouva à califourchon sur ce dernier.

- Mon tour…

Severus avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva nu à son tour avec un Tidus affamé entre les cuisses. Le vampire blond n'était pas tendre avec lui, l'aspirant comme un assoiffé dans le désert et pourtant, Severus adorait. Ce côté plus sauvage de son amant normalement si policé faisait rugir de plaisir son alter ego.

La fellation ne dura pas très longtemps. Tidus avait un but en tête et comptait bien l'atteindre avant que son compagnon ne se reprenne. Ainsi donc, dès qu'il eut bien humidifié l'érection sous son nez, il s'empala dessus, faisant hurler Severus du même coup. Le besoin de finalement sentir son amant en lui était si fort qu'il grimaça à peine sous l'étirement soudain de ses muscles. En fait, à part un léger inconfort face à la présence du membre en lui, il se sentait parfaitement bien.

- Petit démon…

Severus avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il se passait et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un humain.

Sans laisser une chance à Severus de répondre, Tidus se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en commençant un léger mouvement de va et viens avec ses hanches, le temps de finir de s'habituer à cette présence en lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, il amplifia le mouvement et, avec l'aide de Severus qui le tenait par les hanches, il bondissait pratiquement sur ce dernier.

Bien que la friction entre leurs deux corps soit très agréable, Severus désirait encore plus de sensations. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître que dans cette position, il n'avait guère de latitude pour trouver la zone qui ferait visiter les étoiles à Tidus. Retenant donc son amant contre lui, il les fit basculer de nouveau.

Le canapé ne supporta pas ce dernier changement de position puisque deux de ses pattes se cassèrent, faisant glisser les vampires sur le tapis à poils long.

- Oups…

Tidus ne pu s'empêcher de rire face au faux air de regret de Severus.

- Au moins comme ça on ne risque pas de tomber plus bas…

On ne peut que monter, fut la réponse de Severus alors qu'il retirait presque entièrement son membre érigé avant de plonger à nouveau de toute sa longueur. Tidus en eut le souffle coupé sous la nouvelle sensation. C'était plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là et alors que Severus répétait le mouvement avec de plus en plus de vigueur, il se mit à gémir de nouveau.

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Severus continua ses coups de bassin tout en modifiant légèrement son angle de pénétration jusqu'à ce que Tidus se mette littéralement à rugir sous ses assauts répétés. Lorsque ce fut fait, il commença à le pilonner sans merci, l'emmenant toujours plus haut. Quand il sentit son amant sur le point de jouir, il ralentit considérablement son allure.

- Ne… t'arrête… pas… Severus!

- Je fais juste… durer… le plaisir… voyons…

Profitant de l'accalmie, Severus dégagea les mains qui se trouvaient sur ses épaules pour les remplacer par les jambes de son amant. C'est en remontant les mains du vampire au dessus de sa tête qu'il aperçu le sang qui tachait ces dernières. Au même moment, il ressenti un léger inconfort dans le haut de son dos qui l e fit sourire encore plus; Tidus devenait un tigre dans l'intimité.

À nouveau, Severus pilonna son compagnon, s'amusant à le faire monter le plus haut possible sans pour autant lui permettre de jouir. Tidus était en permanence sur la corde raide, plongé dans le plaisir sans pour attendre la béatitude recherchée. Chaque mouvement de Severus amenait un frottement délectable sur la verge tendue entre leurs deux corps.

Tous deux avaient perdu leurs repères temporels. La seule chose importante en ce moment, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient, chaque vampire vocalisant son plaisir à sa manière.

Un long moment passa encore avant que Severus ne décide de changer de position à nouveau. Cette fois, il se retira complètement avant de frapper légèrement la cuisse de son amant.

- Retournes-toi

Tidus fit comme on lui demandait, incapable de faire autrement tant il désirait son cadet. À peine avait-il eu le temps de se retourner que Severus le pénétrait à nouveau. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper au reste du canapé pour maintenir son équilibre avant que son amant ne prenne à nouveau un rythme infernal.

- Sev!

- Je sais…

Et effectivement, Severus savait. Il savait que son compagnon n'en pouvait plus et désirait jouir plus que tout. Il se trouvait dans le même état. Maintenant une main sur les hanches de Tidus, il alla effleurer du bout des doigts l'érection de ce dernier. Ce bref contact fut suffisant pour déclancher un orgasme dévastateur chez Tidus.

Severus sentit tout le corps de son compagnon se crisper contre lui puis se relaxer entièrement. L'entraînant ainsi à son tour dans l'extase. Lorsqu'il reprit pied avec la réalité, le jeune vampire se retira doucement et entraîna son amant dans ses bras pour un repos bien mérité sur le tapis, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle.

- Intense, fut le seul commentaire de Severus, soudainement à court de mots.

- Imagine quand Harry sera avec nous…

- Nous ne sortirons plus du lit…

Les deux vampires restèrent là, sur le dos, à contempler le plafond dans un agréable silence pendant un court moment avant d'entendre une série de bip stridents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ma baguette… Je la fais toujours sonner une heure avant le petit déjeuner pour me sortir de mes potions.

- Alors il est…

- 6h30, oui, le coupa Severus. Je crois que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer cette nuit.

Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux, repérant ici et là des confettis de vêtements et prenant finalement mesure de l'état du canapé qui les avait accueilli au début de leurs ébats : deux pattes étaient manquante, les coussins lacérés et le dossier réduit en copeaux par les bons soins de Tidus au moment de son orgasme. Un seul regard à l'autre leur suffit pour démarrer un fou rire incontrôlable.


	29. Premiers pas

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 23 : Premiers pas**_

D'un geste rageur, Ron froissa son parchemin et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Inquiet, Draco leva les yeux de sa propre copie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien…

- Ce n'est pas rien si tu te mets à salir notre coin d'études.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis que Draco s'était incrusté dans cette pièce. Ron avait d'abord été contre cette invasion de son espace mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence quasi constante du blond. À force de petits échanges civils, ils étaient devenus amis. Ce n'était pas une amitié aussi profonde que celle que Ron partageait avec Harry mais certainement plus que ce qu'il avait avec Dean ou Seamus.

- C'est juste ce travail en botanique… J'arrive à rien…

- L'argumentaire sur l'utilisation de la poudre d'os pour la fertilisation?

Pour toute réponse, Ron hocha la tête.

- Montre, ce ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça… Si tu as réussi à t'en sortir avec celui en potion, je ne vois pas pourquoi celui-là te poserait problème.

En soupirant, Ron alla chercher ses parchemins chiffonnés. Il les déposa en vrac sur le bureau de son nouvel ami sans même se donner la peine de les remettre en ordre. Draco entreprit donc de déchiffrer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ron n'avait pas une très belle écriture au départ et comme il avait froissé ses pages avant que l'encre ait fini de sécher, sa tâche était encore plus difficile.

- Tu sais qu'un cochon écrirait mieux que toi?

- Ouais… Hermione n'arrête pas de me le dire…

- Elle a raison. Il doit y avoir moyen d'arranger ça… Je peux te donner des cours de calligraphie si tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait?

- Des points pour la présentation de tes travaux déjà… Plus le fait que tout le monde pourrait comprendre ce que tu leur écris.

Malgré la discussion, le blond avait réussi à lire l'entièreté du document.

- Bon, c'est plutôt bien ce que tu as déjà préparé. Places les paragraphes dans cet ordre…

Tout en parlant, Draco avait inscrit dans la marge l'ordre des idées qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

- Il ne te restera plus qu'à lier les paragraphes ensemble. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

Ron inspira un bon coup, tout surpris qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de bien dans ce qu'il avait écrit. Il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de récupérable sur toutes ces feuilles. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le benjamin Weasley était touché par l'offre de son camarade d'études. Personne ne lui avait encore proposé une solution pour ses pattes de mouches, si bien qu'il avait cru être un cas désespéré.

Draco le sortit de ses réflexions en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

- On a assez travaillé pour le moment. Tu viens voler avec moi?

- Heu… oui… oui! bredouilla Ron. Je dois aller chercher mon balai dans mon dortoir. On se rejoint sur le terrain?

- Parfait!

Tous deux ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant d'aller récupérer leurs équipements de vol. Ron ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il ressentait une étrange chaleur dans son ventre depuis que Draco l'avait invité à sortir du château. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce mélange de joie et de chaleur en lui était tout à fait inconnu. C'était agréable comme sensation alors il cessa vite de se poser des questions.

Malheureusement pour Ron, les questions revinrent en force lorsqu'il commença à se sentir barbouillé alors qu'il venait de mettre la main sur son balai. Pourquoi se sentait-il nerveux tout à coup?

**oooooooooooooo**

- Hermione, tu aurais un peu de temps pour moi, demanda Harry alors qu'il venait de terminer un cours de métamorphose.

- Dix minutes avant le cours des troisièmes année Serdaigle et Serpentard, pourquoi?

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose mais on aura besoin de plus de dix minutes et d'un endroit plus calme qu'un couloir…

Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper Blaise qui sortait à son tour de la salle de classe.

- Oui mon ange?

- J'aurais besoin de parler avec Harry après les cours, ça t'ennuie si on s'installe dans notre salon?

Blaise lui offrit un sourire compréhensif avant de répondre :

- Pas de problème, je voulais de toute façon passer la soirée dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Merci! T'es génial!

Hermione lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de lancer à Harry :

- À l'appartement à 19h00. Il faut que j'y aille, le professeur McCormic m'attend.

En un instant, la jeune femme avait disparût derrière la porte de la classe, laissant deux jeunes hommes abasourdis dans le couloir. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Zabini, si tu lui brises le cœur, je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi Potter, fut la réponse de Blaise, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

**oooooooooooooo**

À l'heure dite, Harry se retrouva devant le tableau des armoiries des quatre fondateurs. Il était curieux de découvrir l'endroit où vivait sa meilleure amie depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le prétendant de la belle brune.

- Hermione, ton invité est là…

- Alors sors et laisses-le entrer, ne reste pas comme ça dans l'ouverture du tableau.

- Mais…

Blaise n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer un mot de plus que déjà Hermione le coupait.

- Tu étais d'accord pour que je l'invite tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas changer d'idée maintenant.

- Ce n'est…

Encore une fois, la jeune femme le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer plus de quelques mots.

- Vas-t-en! C'est la première fois que j'invite quelqu'un!

- Mais tu vas me laisser en placer une? demanda le métisse d'un ton bougon. J'ai oublié le livre que Théo m'a prêté.

Cette fois Blaise était entré dans l'appartement tout en ayant laissé la chance à Harry d'entrer à son tour. Ce dernier rigolait d'ailleurs sous cape. La scène lui rappelait un événement similaire qui s'était produit au Terrier.

- Tu sais, Théo, mon autre meilleur ami… Celui qui est aussi amoureux des livres que toi.

Avec chaque phrase de Blaise, Hermione prenait une teinte plus foncée de rouge. Elle se rendait compte de l'avoir blessé en ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'expliquer.

- Ça va, j'ai compris… je suis désolée…

- Excuses acceptées… mais la prochaine fois laisse-moi finir de parler.

Blaise se dépêcha d'attraper le livre emprunté puis laissa les deux amis dans le salon, sachant que s'il voulait que sa relation fonctionne avec la jeune femme, il devrait se faire à l'idée que ses amis les plus proches étaient des hommes.

Laissés à eux même sans un au revoir, les amis restèrent debout au centre de la pièce. Il leur fallu plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir et finalement prendre place sur le canapé, Harry essayant toujours de contenir son fou rire. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant d'être contaminée à son tour par le fou rire.

- Vous ressemblez à déjà à un vieux couple, réussit à glisser Harry entre deux crises.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un coussin par la tête. Peu à peu le fou rire se calma de lui-même et les deux amis prirent le temps de s'installer confortablement pour la discussion à venir. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme sentait que le sujet était important alors elle laissa tout le temps au jeune homme pour rassembler ses idées et se lancer.

Ressentant le besoin de s'occuper les mains, Harry prit les pieds de la jeune femme et commença à les masser doucement.

- J'imagine que tu te demandes de quoi je voulais te parler?

- Disons que tu as réussi à me déconcentrer pour le reste de la journée…

- Désolé…

Hermione balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

- Pas grave, j'y gagne un massage.

Une lueur taquine avait pris place dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Et mes confidences…

- Et tes confidences.

Le Survivant prit quelques secondes de plus pour mettre ses idées en place.

- Je fais un rêve récurent depuis la rentrée.

Au froncement de sourcil de son amie, Harry ajouta :

- Ça ne concerne pas Voldemort, celui-là est bel et bien mort et enterré. En fait c'est vraiment personnel comme rêve…

Il fit à nouveau une courte pause avant de reprendre :

- Je suis dans un lit. Je peux sentir la douceur des draps, le moelleux des oreillers et du matelas. Il y a deux hommes avec moi. Je ne peux pas voir leurs visages mais je me sens bien, aimé, choyé… Et on fait l'amour… et comme je vais exploser, un me mord le cou et l'autre l'aine.

Légèrement gêné de partager son rêve ainsi, Harry garda les yeux baissés sur les pieds de son amie. Cette dernière avait néanmoins saisi le ton rêveur du jeune homme. Elle comprenait qu'il taisait certains détails tout en savourant les images qui renaissaient sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve mouillé, c'était une véritable recherche de l'amour dont il avait si faim sans pour autant le demander.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une cérémonie du lien avec deux vampires…

- Deux vampires ne partagent pas le même calice, voyons.

- En général oui… mais regarde ce qui est écrit ici.

Harry se pencha sur le bras du canapé, sortit un livre de son sac et présenta un passage à Hermione, le récitant mot à mot en même temps qu'elle en prenait connaissance.

_Dans toute l'histoire recensée des vampires, un seul cas de calice à plusieurs vampires est connu. De ce cas unique, il en ressort que le calice était au départ une sorcière d'exception, aux pouvoirs phénoménaux et qu'une fois l'union complétée avec sa compagne et son compagnon, elle devint encore plus puissante. Son nom est resté dans les mémoires : Morgane._

Le jeune homme tourna alors quelques pages avant de poursuivre :

_Le plus souvent, le calice ressentira un appel une fois dans l'entourage de son vampire. Pour certain il s'agira de voix entendues d'eux seuls, pour d'autres d'une compulsion à se trouver en présence du dit vampire. Il a même été rapporté que certains calices avaient eu des rêves prémonitoires._

À nouveau Harry tourna les pages pour réciter un troisième passage.

_Lorsque le couple vampire-calice est particulièrement puissant, il arrive qu'il puisse concevoir. Il faudrait toutefois que chaque membre du couple le désir plus que tout. De plus, il n'a jamais été rapporté plus d'un cas de grossesse par couple. En compensation, il s'agit généralement de grossesses multiples. Les enfants sont invariablement portés par le calice, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Ces mêmes enfants seront en tout points humains, hormis leur préférence pour la viande rouge saignante et une durée de vie plus longue que le sorcier moyen._

- Attends, attends… laisses-moi comprendre ce que tu viens de me dire…

Hermione ferma les yeux afin de se ressaisir et réussir à regrouper ses idées.

- Un, tu penses ressentir l'appel du calice pour deux vampires. Deux, tu serais aussi puissant que Morgane elle-même si le point un est vrai. Et trois, si les points un et deux sont vrai, il te restera une possibilité d'avoir des héritiers biologiques.

- C'est ça

- La directrice n'aurait pas laissé de vampires entrer dans le château.

- Il y en a pourtant deux et je crois savoir qui ils sont.

Hermione prit son temps pour relire les différents passages, approchant le livre sur ses propres genoux. Elle reconnut alors l'un des tomes qu'elle avait offert à son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire. Cette série de tomes était l'une des plus fiables, voire la plus fiable, disponible sur le marché.

- C'est vrai que si l'on compare ce que tu ressens et ce qui est décrit, tu sembles être dans le vrai. Qui sont tes suspects et pourquoi?

Harry poussa un léger soupir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la question arrive si vite.

- Le professeur Gunrr. Ses mains sont toujours froides… et tellement dures à la fois… Il y a son regard aussi, comme s'il avait été témoin de trop de choses. Quand je suis dans sa classe ou dans son bureau, je me sens bien, comme si la sensation d'avoir toujours froid disparaissait. J'ai la même sensation avec le professeur Snape. Ses mains sont dans mon rêve, j'en suis certain… Sa marque des ténèbres pourrait être le tatouage flou que mon rêve me montre. Et puis… tu as remarqué comment il a l'air en santé pour quelqu'un qui a passé des années dans les donjons et qui a manqué la mort de près i peine quelques mois? Cette guérison n'est pas normale, même dans le monde magique, c'est trop vite.

La jeune femme avait écouté avec attention. Le raisonnement de son meilleur ami semblait être bon.

- Alors quel est ton plan? Demanda-t-elle, complice.

- Je vais les confronter…

- Quand et comment?

Harry commença donc à expliquer le plan qu'il avait en tête, Hermione l'aidant à le raffiner jusqu'à ce que tous deux décident qu'il était parfait.


	30. Affronter ses vampires

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à vous concocter le présent chapitre mais j'espère que ses 4200 mots auront valu cette attente. Le prochain chapitre s'annonce aussi long, voir plus alors je risque encore une fois de prendre plus d'un mois avant de publier à nouveau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste le signe que je passe beaucoup de temps sur mes textes ;)

Bonne lecture,

Maralcamge

* * *

_**Une année tranquille... ou pas...**_

_**Chapitre 24 : Affronter ses vampires**_

Bien à l'abri sous sa cape, Harry chuchota quelques mots avant de replier sa carte. Ses suspects se trouvaient près du lac Noir alors il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait leur parler avant que les cours ne débutent.

Il dévala donc les escaliers pour descendre de deux étages avant d'enfiler quelques passages secrets. En moins de cinq minutes, le prince des Griffondor avait descendu sept étages et traversé la moitié du château, un record considérant qu'à cette heure, les escaliers semblaient avoir la bougeotte et refusaient de collaborer avec les lève-tôt. Devant une arche somme toute banale, Harry caressa doucement une pierre et en moins de deux, une porte dérobée s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer dans le parc de Poudlard.

Pour éviter de se faire entendre de trop loin, Harry décida de marcher sur le gazon plutôt que sur le trottoir pavé. Le vent des derniers jours avait chassé le lit de feuilles mortes, facilitant ainsi ses déplacements.

Il aurait probablement été plus simple d'envoyer une note à chacun d'eux pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans un endroit propice à la conversation mais en consultant sa carte ces derniers jours, Harry avait pu voir que ses deux suspects passaient énormément de temps ensemble en dehors des heures de cours. Au détour du sentier, il les aperçu enfin, son dieu viking et son ange noir.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Harry pouvait les voir ensemble sans être entouré d'une foule d'étudiants. Il pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter et vouloir se mélanger à la leur. Dès qu'il se fut encore un peu rapproché, les deux vampires cessèrent leur discussion et tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune homme retira alors sa cape afin d'apparaître sous leurs yeux puisque son odeur venait de le trahir de toutes façons.

- Professeur Gunrr, Professeur Snape, les salua Harry d'un hochement de tête.

- Que faites-vous en dehors du château à cette heure? demanda Severus avec son habituel ton mordant.

- Je vous cherchais tous les deux, nous devons parler.

- Bien sûr Harry, de quoi veux-tu nous parler?

- Allons d'abord en cuisine, il y fera plus chaud et je pourrai manger un morceau, il est possible que nous en ayons pour un bon moment et je déteste aller en cours le ventre vide.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Harry semblait mortellement sérieux et il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier s'ils voulaient qu'il accepte leur proposition à venir.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry enfila sa cape et s'en alla aux cuisines comme il était venu.

**oooooooooooooo**

- Il sait.

Les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où Harry avait disparu de leur vue, Tidus suivait les déplacements de son calice grâce aux battements de son cœur qui s'éloignaient rapidement.

- Mais comment? Nous ne lui avons pas encore laissé d'indices probants.

- Il a du faire le lien entre ses rêves et nous. Donnes-lui un peu de crédit Severus, il est intelligent.

- Non, c'est un enfant buté qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, le cerveau c'est Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui ne le laisse pas aller au-delà de ses jupes.

Bien que cinglantes, ces paroles avaient été dites sur un ton moqueur. Tidus pouvait sentir l'amusement dans les mots de Severus mais sans doute était-il le seul à pouvoir le faire.

- N'empêche, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver sa vie et le rendre heureux.

- Qui ne voudrait pas en faire autant pour son calice?

**oooooooooooooo**

Les vampires entrèrent dans la cuisine au moment où les elfes venaient de remarquer la présence d'Harry.

- Musty peut aider Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur?

L'un des elfes s'était avancé, se faisant porte-parole de tous les autres.

- Je dois avoir une discussion avec les professeurs Snape et Gunrr. Il nous faudrait un petit déjeuner qui convient à nos diètes respectives. Si vous pouviez aussi garder le secret sur cette rencontre, nous vous en serions reconnaissant.

- Musty et les elfes garder le secret, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Professeurs et Harry Potter pouvoir parler dans pièce des elfes.

De la main, Musty désigna une porte en bois sur le mur au fond de la cuisine.

- Merci Musty.

La cape repliée sur son bras, Harry alla ouvrir la porte qu'il remarquait pour la première fois. Elle donnait sur une grande pièce à vivre. Tout était aux dimensions des elfes mais lorsqu'il prit place à la table, il eut l'agréable surprise de la voir s'ajuster à sa taille.

Les vampires aussi furent surpris par cette démonstration de magie lorsqu'ils vinrent rejoindre le jeune homme.

- Quel est le but de cet entretien, Potter?

- Juste parler de deux ou trois petites bricoles, rien qui pourrait changer une vie…

Tidus leva les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur Severus pour ruiner leurs chances d'avoir une agréable conversation et sur Harry pour prendre chaque remarque au pied de la lettre. L'arrivée du repas empêcha Severus de poursuivre sa provocation de leur calice.

Devant Harry était apparu une grande assiette débordante d'œufs, de bacon et de toasts, un assortiment de confitures, un grand verre de jus d'orange et un bol de chocolat chaud. Severus, lui, découvrit une coupe remplie à ras bord d'un liquide rouge. Une seule bouffée de l'effluve qui s'en échappait lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de sang de cerf, sa proie favorite. Tidus, pour sa part, avait une coupe identique à celle de Severus mais remplie de sang d'un grand félin que le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Harry garda un œil sur ses professeurs alors qu'il attaquait son repas. Il avait eu beau faire son bravache un peu plus tôt, maintenant qu'il les avait devant lui, il n'était plus certain de comment aborder le sujet. Il avala finalement sa bouchée et se lança :

- Je sais ce que vous êtes et ce que je suis pour vous.

Tidus se doutait bien que leur calice voulait aborder ce sujet en les faisant venir ici mais il était tout de même surpris qu'il aborde le sujet aussi franchement. Il prit donc une gorgée de sang avant de répondre. Une saveur unique envahit ses papilles, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté un jaguar.

- Si vous le savez, vous devriez être en mesure d'utiliser les bons mots.

Une fois encore, Severus avait été le plus rapide pour répondre et le sarcasme était bien présent, ce qui fit de nouveau rouler les yeux du vampire blond. Harry, pour sa part, plissa les yeux, avant de répondre du tac au tac :

- Vous êtes des vampires et je suis votre calice. Si mes sources sont exactes, vous devez le savoir depuis la rentrée scolaire.

D'un mouvement rapide, Tidus indiqua au maître des potions de garder le silence.

- Tes sources sont exactes, nous le savions depuis un moment.

Le vampire blond avait répondu d'un ton calme, laissant volontairement le temps à Harry de continuer à énoncer ce qu'il savait.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait savoir?

- Il n'est pas courant pour deux vampires de réclamer le même calice. Il est encore plus rare qu'un créateur et son infant s'intéressent à la même personne. Nous avons fait nos recherches : le plus souvent, lorsque deux vampires partagent un calice, ils ne se connaissent pas, ou alors se sont croisés de temps à autre pendant leurs recherches.

Le regard du jeune homme se promena de l'un à l'autre avant de se fixer sur Tidus.

- Vos recherches ne peuvent pas avoir pris près de trois mois…

Severus renifla mais laissa tout de même Tidus reprendre la parole.

- Pas trois mois, non, mais un certain temps tout de même. Il nous a fallu aussi gérer notre instinct. Nous sommes des créatures possessives, Harry et l'idée de partager avec quelqu'un, même un de nos semblables, n'est pas quelque chose qui s'accepte en une nuit.

- Sans compter nos relations par le passé, M. Potter. Bien que vous soyez le fils de ma plus ancienne amie, j'ai longtemps vu uniquement une copie parfaite de votre père.

Bien que ce ne fut, pour une fois, pas l'intention de Severus de faire réagir Harry, force était de constater que ce dernier avait pris le mord aux dents.

- Mon père était ce qu'il était. Comment aurais-je pu être sa copie parfaite s'il ne m'a même pas élevé? Oui je tiens certains de ses traits de caractère et il semble que physiquement je tienne tout de lui ou presque, mais je ne prends pas plaisir à ridiculiser les autres!

À chaque phrase, Harry avait élevé le ton, terminant son plaidoyer avec les joues rougies par l'émotion.

- Je le sais maintenant, Potter, gardez-le à l'esprit, tenta de tempérer Severus. J'ai appris beaucoup depuis mai, et pas seulement sur vous. Je serai, pour les trois prochaines années, ce que nous appelons un nouveau-né. Tidus m'a créé parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de contrer le venin de Nagini. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre alors trouver mon calice après seulement quatre mois a chamboulé l'ordre des leçons.

- Si on peut appeler ça des leçons, fit doucement remarquer l'autre professeur.

- C'en était Tidus, quoi que tu en dises.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, intrigué par leur dynamique. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient laissé croire depuis la rentrée, ces deux-là s'entendaient plus que bien. Cette simple constatation permit au jeune homme de se calmer un peu avant de poser de nouvelles questions.

- Quand pensiez-vous m'avertir? Plus vous attendez et plus il y a de risque pour ma survie…

Tidus soupira. Le jeune homme était vraiment bien informé, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût.

- Demain soir après le cours des sixièmes années.

- Alors je ne vous bouscule pas?

- Du tout, M. Potter, fut la réponse de Severus. Nous voulions vous laisser la fin de semaine pour réfléchir. La nouvelle lune n'aura lieu que mercredi prochain après tout.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Aucune de ses lectures n'avait fait mention d'une relation avec la lune.

- Toutes les créatures dites de la nuit sont influencées par la lune, les vampires n'y font pas exception. La nouvelle lune est la période la plus favorable à notre espèce pour créer un lien.

- Donc si j'accepte…

- Si tu acceptes, nous pourrons procéder dès mercredi.

- Et pour les cours?

Harry fut le premier surpris de sa question. Lui qui avait toujours pris sa scolarité à la légère, il s'étonnait d'y accorder autant d'attention à ce moment. Une petite voix lui souffla alors qu'auparavant, il était trop occupé à survivre pour avoir le temps de s'inquiéter de ses notes. Il n'avait toute fois pas posé la question uniquement pour ses études; ses deux compagnons étaient professeurs, ce qui impliquait qu'ils devaient nécessairement être présents en classe.

- Cette année il n'y pas de potion le vendredi et l'école me doit plusieurs congés personnels que j'ai accumulés depuis que je travaille ici.

- Et mon contrat contient une clause pour un congé soudain au cas où je trouverais mon calice.

Les deux vampires avaient répondu l'un après l'autre, comme s'ils avaient répété cette réponse à de nombreuses reprises.

- Miss Granger sera certainement heureuse de partager ses notes de cours à nouveau avec vous. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait après chacun de vos séjours à l'infirmerie.

- Mais comment?

- Comment je sais qu'elle vous laissait copier ses travaux? C'était mon travail de savoir, M. Potter, je l'ai toujours su.

Sentant que s'il ne séparait pas ses deux compagnons, une querelle allait éclater, Tidus se racla la gorge de façon très peu discrète.

- Manges Harry, il est presque l'heure d'aller en classe. Nous discuterons du reste plus tard. Severus tu n'as pas des ingrédients à préparer?

Le regard que Tidus posa sur Severus lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux quitter la pièce sans question. Peu importe ce que ces deux-là allaient discuter en son absence, il le saurait la nuit suivante. Maintenant qu'Harry connaissait leur statut, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la tête. Il se retint pourtant, se doutant qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas une telle initiative. Il se contenta donc de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts avant de partir à vitesse vampirique.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Tidus s'aperçut qu'Harry était plongé dans ses réflexions. Les mouvements de sa fourchette s'effectuaient de plus en plus lentement, en dépit de l'encouragement qu'il venait de donner à son futur compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Les yeux fixés sur un nœud dans le bois de la table, Harry prit son temps pour répondre.

- Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment de moi?

- Bien sûr que oui.

Le jeune homme repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé par toutes les révélations qu'il venait d'avoir. Se faire confirmer ses hypothèses l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer.

- Tu croyais qu'il serait dégoulinant de romantisme?

- Non mais…

- Mais même en étant ton vampire, Severus reste Severus. La transformation n'a pas changé son esprit. Il était et restera mordant et sarcastique.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la douceur, l'amour et la vénération dont le maître des potions faisait preuve dans ses rêves.

- Harry, mon ange, c'est sa carapace. Il a appris à se protéger contre tous. Il est de plus en plus ouvert depuis qu'il a commencé à te parler de sa relation avec sa mère…

Tout en essayant de rassurer son futur compagnon, Tidus avait commencé à lui caresser le poignet du bout des doigts.

- Gardes en tête qu'il est encore un jeune vampire. Normalement je ne l'aurais pas autorisé à vivre entouré par tant d'humain. Severus a un très grand contrôle sur son instinct. Ce n'est pas très courant et j'ai souvent l'impression que c'est en dépit de sa capacité à être avec toute autre personne que moi.

Tout à l'écoute de ce que Tidus lui disait, Harry avait plongé les yeux dans son regard céruléen. Il se sentait en vie auprès de cet homme. Severus était un véritable casse-tête pour le moment mais il lui apportait également cette impression de sécurité qu'il n'avait que peu connue par le passé.

- Il deviendra comme dans le rêve?

- Quel rêve trésor?

- Celui que je fais sur la cérémonie du lien toutes les nuits.

- Si la magie te l'a présenté différemment de ce qu'il est normalement avec les autres, je ne doute pas que c'est ce qui arrivera.

- La magie aime bien m'embrouiller l'esprit depuis que vous êtes là…

Sans se poser de questions, Harry se pencha au dessus de la table pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tidus. Ce fut un baiser très léger, à peine un effleurement des lèvres, mais il déclencha une onde de passion chez les deux hommes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je sais que je vous veux tous les deux pour compagnons… mais il y a des choses que je veux éclaircir avant…

- Je peux répondre à tes questions ce soir si tu veux…

- Severus doit être là…

- Il y sera. Viens à mon bureau à 16h30.

En un battement de paupières, Tidus avait fait le tour de la table et se tenait maintenant tout près de son calice. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de ce dernier.

- Je dois y aller avant d'être trop tenté de commencer la cérémonie sans Severus. J'ai hâte que tu nous appartiennes, trésor.

Il se pencha alors à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de l'embrasser en douceur, faisant passer par là tout ce qu'il ressentait déjà pour le jeune homme. Il partit ensuite, sans s'apercevoir qu'il utilisait sa vitesse vampirique pour le faire, donnant ainsi à Harry l'impression qu'il avait purement disparu.

**oooooooooooooo**

La journée avait semblé à la fois longue et courte à Harry. Il l'avait passée à se demander pourquoi Tidus avait cru ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui plus longtemps, après tout depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient été seul à seul pour des périodes beaucoup plus prolongées. Les baisers aussi avaient eu droit à une bonne part de ses réflexions. Même si les deux avaient été très chastes, ils en avaient néanmoins secoué le Survivant.

D'abord il avait été surpris de sa propre témérité pour avoir initié le premier. Embrasser l'un ou l'autre des vampires n'était pas dans ses intentions ce matin là. Il avait simplement voulu savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec eux deux et s'il avait vu juste avec ses déductions.

Le comportement de Severus pendant toute la rencontre l'avait également fait cogiter. Même avec les explications de Tidus, il avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi froid et désagréable. Ils étaient censés être ensemble pour l'éternité; ça ne méritait pas d'être un minimum cordial? Harry n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Severus devrait déjà être amoureux fou de lui. Pas avec leur passé commun, c'était certain, mais il s'était attendu à ce que le vampire fasse au moins un minimum d'efforts.

Il ne servait plus à rien de cogiter pour le moment, puisqu'il se trouvait enfin assis dans le salon de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à attendre l'arrivée de leur deuxième compagnon. Tidus lui avait offert une tasse de thé bien chaud, infusée juste comme il l'aimait à son arrivée et depuis, il s'y réchauffait les mains.

- Severus ne devrait plus tarder à moins qu'il ait eu des ennuis avec ses élèves.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension. Son ange noir serait là sous peu et à ce moment, il pourrait poser toutes ses questions, enfin, presque toutes.

- Pourquoi êtes vous parti si vite ce matin?

- Parce que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter après notre baiser. Tu ne t'en es probablement pas aperçu mais tu étais la tentation même ce matin. D'ailleurs, tandis que j'y pense, il est temps que tu commences à me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Je vais essayer, prof… Tidus.

Sur ces entrefaites, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à un Severus en colère dont les robes tourbillonnaient derrière lui.

- Mauvaise journée? demanda Tidus sans se lever de son fauteuil.

- Horrible! Sky McAlistair est pire que Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan autour d'un même chaudron! Il a réussi à faire exploser la potion pour la repousse des cheveux. Il est en quatrième année et réussit encore à manquer une potion de première année. À croire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui fait ses examens de fin d'année. Ce garçon est une plaie. Un jour il réussira à faire exploser un chaudron d'eau chaude.

Tout à son exaspération, Severus n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Harry avant de s'être laissé choir dans un fauteuil et de se retrouver face à lui. Immédiatement son masque reprit sa place, ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

- Bonsoir Potter.

- Professeur.

- Tu arrives au bon moment Severus, Harry commençait justement à s'inquiéter de ton retard, souligna Tidus.

Harry se sentait soudainement intimidé. Il ne comprenait rien aux changements d'humeur plus que brutaux du sombre sorcier.

- Vraiment M. Potter? Vous étiez inquiet?

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme, toujours troublé.

Tidus posa une main sur le genou de Severus.

- Et si tu montrais l'homme que je connais pour une fois? Fit le vampire assez bas pour que seul Severus l'entende. Tes sautes d'humeur embrouillent Harry.

Après plusieurs inspirations profondes, le maître des potions se relaxa légèrement, bientôt imité par Harry. Ce n'est qu'une fois son calme en partie retrouvé que Severus s'autorisa à poursuivre la conversation.

- De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler, M. Potter?

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre.

- Plusieurs choses en fait… Je veux apprendre à vous connaître tous les deux, réellement, pas seulement la façade que tout le monde peut voir. Nous allons très bientôt être liés de façon permanente…

À ces mots, Severus haussa un sourcil, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le fils de sa meilleure amie accepte la situation aussi facilement.

- Il y a aussi le fait que je veux avoir des enfants, qu'ils soient biologiques ou adoptifs, mais préférablement biologiques.

Voyant l'air abasourdi des deux hommes, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Pas tout de suite, je veux pouvoir vivre pour moi avant… mais un jour, oui, je veux définitivement en avoir.

Tidus lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es encore bien jeune pour avoir déjà prévu tout cela.

- Peut-être… on ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé être un enfant. J'ai du me fixer des buts… et en une année de cavale, j'ai eu plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour penser à ce que je voulais si jamais je m'en sortais vivant. Alors oui, je suis certain de vouloir des enfants un jour, tout comme je suis certain que je n'ai pas ma place parmi les Aurors.

Les deux vampires prirent leur temps pour assimiler tout ce que venait de leur avouer leur calice et réfléchir à la portée de ses paroles.

Le menton dans la paume de sa main, Tidus était bien appuyé sur son bureau. Il pouvait très bien comprendre les désirs de son ange, il avait autrefois connu ce besoin d'être perçu pour ce qu'il était réellement, tout comme l'idée de perpétuer la lignée l'avait poursuivi à une certaine époque. Il se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de revivre des souvenirs vieux de plus de trois cent ans.

Severus pour sa part s'était appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé avoir des enfants pour lui-même, sa situation ne le lui permettant pas mais maintenant qu'il avait tout le loisir d'y penser, il était surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée.

- Dans un futur à moyen ou long terme, je pourrais m'y faire. Une adoption, je peux envisager, répondit Severus en toute honnêteté. Un enfant biologique, je ne crois pas pouvoir accepter, même en passant par une insémination artificielle pour la mère porteuse. Pas question que tu couches avec une femme. Ce point est non négociable pour moi.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'instinct possessif de Severus était plus que présent et sans le laisser paraître, il s'en réjouissait.

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il serait possible que je porte vos enfants.

- Tidus, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose?

L'interpellé eut un sourire en coin.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas encore apprises sur nous. Tu avais déjà beaucoup à faire avec ta soif sans que je te parle de toutes les particularités de notre état. Harry, mon ange, tu veux bien me dire où tu as appris qu'un calice pouvait porter les enfants de son vampire?

- Dans une collection de livres qu'Hermione m'a donnée pour mon anniversaire, l'été dernier. C'est : « Les créatures magiques et vous, les connaître et partager leur vie » par Lill Mans'ter. Le troisième tome est entièrement dédié aux vampires.

- Je pourrais te l'emprunter pour voir à quel point c'est fiable? Et je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que tu nous tutoies, qu'en penses-tu Severus?

- Ça fait parti d'apprendre à se connaître je crois.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Severus se massait les tempes pour tenter d'y voir plus clair dans les bribes d'informations qu'il avait déjà.

- Si je comprends bien, Po… Harry pourrait porter des enfants, comme pour les compagnons des veelas?

- Pas exactement de la même façon, même si ça reste similaire. Le veela transmet à son partenaire une partie de ses pouvoirs pour que son corps accepte les changements nécessaires à l'enfantement dès que le lien est scellé. À moins de contraceptifs, ils auront un embryon viable moins d'un mois après la cérémonie. Dans notre cas, c'est une question de volonté. Lorsque nous trouverons le moment opportun, il faudra renouveler la cérémonie du lien, dans son intégralité tout en gardant à l'esprit la nouvelle signification du lien entre nous. Harry, contrairement à la première fois, cette cérémonie te sera douloureuse, qu'elle porte ses fruits ou non, et il faudra la recommencer à chaque nouvelle lune de ta grossesse. C'est la raison pour laquelle notre espèce se limite généralement à une seule grossesse. La souffrance que tu subiras est contre tous les instincts des vampires. Notre but sera que tu sois heureux et en sécurité, or une grossesse n'est pas sans risques, même sans le facteur vampirique.

À nouveau le silence se fit dans le bureau, chacun réfléchissant à la portée de ce que Tidus venait d'expliquer. Harry soupira. Il avait eu de grands espoirs quand il avait appris que les couples vampires/calices pouvaient avoir des enfants. Il se consola en se rappelant que Severus était tout de même ouvert à l'adoption, ce qui était déjà beaucoup considérant la piètre opinion qu'il avait des élèves. Enfin, c'était l'impression que le ténébreux vampire donnait depuis qu'Harry le connaissait, et encore, il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui.


End file.
